


Duel Squad™ Group Chat

by RaeValentine



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Blindshipping, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gaming, Hashtag Abuse, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Innuendo, Inside jokes, M/M, Memes, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of alcohol, Mild Language, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Canon, Puffshipping, Trans Male Character, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, danceshipping, flareshipping, group chats, headcanon heavy, lots of Seto regretting not leaving the chat, lots of talk about real world issues and events, not DSoD compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 37,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeValentine/pseuds/RaeValentine
Summary: KingofGames added Kuribonbon , PeachSunrise , Pompadours4Life , SpookyDM , and RedEyesBlkDrag to the chat.Kuribonbon renamed the conversation "Duel Squad™"Shenanigans of the group chat full of duelists and their friends.





	1. Can't we all just get along?

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this with my own two hands... forgive me...  
> This is literally just the daily shenanigans of the geek squad™ aka one huge character study in memes and group friendships feat. duel monsters.
> 
> Inspired by a Yuri!!! On Ice fic by the lovely stxmph pls go read it, it's what I live for.  
> ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/8691349/chapters/19925938 )
> 
> Everyone's usernames are as follows:
> 
> KingofGames = Atem  
> Kuribonbon = Yugi  
> PeachSunrise = Anzu  
> SpookyDM = Ryou  
> RedEyesBlkDrag = Jounouchi  
> Pompadours4Life = Honda

**KingofGames** added **Kuribonbon** , **PeachSunrise** , **Pompadours4Life** , **SpookyDM** , and **RedEyesBlkDrag** to the chat.

 **Kuribonbon** renamed the conversation **"Duel Squad™"**

KingofGames: Is that everyone?

Kuribonbon: i think so!!

PeachSunrise: who's gonna set the game up?

RedEyesBlkDrag: aw hell ye!! lets get this shit on the road!!

Pompadours4Life: u just wanna beat kaiba at his own game smh

RedEyesBlkDrag: okay first of all, tru

RedEyesBlkDrag: second of all, we talked about this, honda

SpookyDM: Language, Jou!

RedEyesBlkDrag: srry ryou 

Pompadours4Life: lmao whipped

Kuribonbon: cmon you guys!! i got this new card yesterday i want to try out

SpookyDM: So, anyway.

PeachSunrise: ouch

SpookyDM: Fellows, this reminds me, I made a new campaign!

RedEyesBlkDrag: nice!! 

Pompadours4Life: wait did u just call us fellows??

KingofGames: I think it's rather endearing.

Kuribonbon: omfg

SpookyDM: Let me have my quirks, okay.

Kuribonbon: we're getting off topic here

RedEyesBlkDrag: http://66.media.tumblr.com/fa2469315ff36ca1cc21361523eb70b2/tumblr_n9tmt3HZes1rgdok3o1_1280.jpg

RedEyesBlkDrag: it you

Kuribonbon: stdryftuygiuh

PeachSunrise: are we really doing this today

 **RedEyesBlkDrag** renamed the chat **"meme team™"**

Pompadours4Life: lmfao

Kuribonbon: fuck off jou

Kuribonbon: i'm being serious

KingofGames: Would you like me to set up the game, Yugi?

Kuribonbon: yes pls ty <3

RedEyesBlkDrag: gay

SpookyDM: Hello pot, my name is kettle.

PeachSunrise: i swear to god you guys

Pompadours4Life: i;m gonna die

RedEyesBlkDrag: irl or??

PeachSunrise: both

KingofGames: lol

Kuribonbon: alright which one of u fucks taught the pharaoh internet slang??

RedEyesBlkDrag: not it

PeachSunrise: yeah okay, i'll believe that when Kaiba wins in a duel against Atem

Kuribonbon: ERTRDYTFVUBINM ANZU

SpookyDM: I have a new respect for you.

Pompadours4Life: AHAHHHASGDFGG

RedEyesBlkDrag: holy shit Anzu

KingofGames: Yugi just fell out of his desk chair and now he's laughing so hard, I think his grandpa is coming to check on us.

SpookyDM: Is he okay? :'(

KingofGames: Yes, I think so.

PeachSunrise: omg Yugi

Kuribonbon: i want to say that was uncalled for but considering the circumstances i'll let it slide

Pompadours4Life: i'm going to frame that

PeachSunrise: but what if he finds out?

RedEyesBlkDrag: kaiba won't do shit

SpookyDM: It's his game, he literally made it.

Pompadours4Life: so??

SpookyDM: So, he could probably ban us all.

KingofGames: He'll have to get passed me first.

Kuribonbon: swoons <3

RedEyesBlkDrag: gross

SpookyDM: We're literally dating, Jou.

Pompadours4Life: gross

PeachSunrise: honda wtf

Kuribonbon: i hate all of yu, i just wanted to play the game ꒰๑•̥﹏•̥๑꒱

KingofGames: (づ￣ ³￣)づ; 

RedEyesBlkDrag: pharaoh wtf

SpookyDM: Just another day in the chat, honestly.

Kuribonbon: can we PLEASE start the game now

Pompadours4Life: i have like an hour before work, so yeah

RedEyesBlkDrag: finally

PeachSunrise: i'm ready!! “:♡.•♬✧⁽⁽ଘ( ˊᵕˋ )ଓ⁾⁾*+:•*∴ 

SpookyDM: Ditto!

KingofGames: Is level 1 okay?

Kuribonbon: sure

RedEysBlkDrag: can't wait to kick ur ass yug

Kuribonbon: put ur starchips where ur mouth is

RedEyesBlkDrag: is tht a challenge mutou???

Kuribonbon: you bet your blonde ass it is

SpookyDM: He does have a nice ass, though.

Pompadours4Life: ryou pls

PeachSunrise: pls start the game before they start bickering again

KingofGames: Very well.

Kuribonbon: get ready to get owned bitch (ง •̀_•́)ง ”

RedEyesBlkDrag: wow rude

SpookyDM: I love you guys.

RedEyesBlkDrag: <3

PeachSunrise: aw <3

Kuribonbon: ily 2 ryou <3

KingofGames: Yugi, how do I do the heart symbol?

Pompadours4Life: omfg pharaoh

KingofGames: Oh wait, I figured it out.

KingofGames: <3

SpookyDM: <3

PeachSunrise: honda make a heart so we can start the game already

Pompadours4Life: anzu i have a reputation

RedEyesBlkDrag: as a punk bitch maybe

Pomadours4Life: WOW RUDE JOU

SpookyDM: Come on, you guys. :(

Kuribonbon: i will literally drag u face first by ur precious pompadour if u dont stfu and put a <3

RedEyesBlkDrag: lmao

Pompadours4Life: jfc fine

Pompadours4Life: <3

SpookyDM: <3

KingofGames: I'm hitting start now...

Kuribonbon: ur no exception other me get ready to get #rekt

RedEyesBlkDrag: omg trouble in paradise

PeachSunrise: what's wrong with this gc

Pompadours4Life: nothing obvs 

KingofGames: You know what happens when you challenge me, Yugi.

RedEyesBlkDrag: ooooh what happens ;o

Kuibonbon: bring it pharaoh!!

KingofGames: Consider it brought.

 **KingofGames** renamed the chat **"All Your Starchips Belong to Me Now"**

Pompadours4Life: ertdygbj fck

SpookyDM: This should be interesting.

PeachSunrise: tmi

RedEyesBlkDrag: wait, don't start yet!! i wanna know what happens!!

Kuribonbon: too late

RedEysBlkDrag: fml

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for what should go down, let me know! I'm always open to suggestions. <3


	2. Over-what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working chapter title, bear with me. I'll make you guys a deal. For every 50 hits this thing gets, I'll upload another chapter in between working on LL and WtW. Sound good?
> 
> New usernames are as follows: 
> 
> BlueEyesCEO = Kaiba  
> xGraveKeeperx = Marik (as opposed to Yami Marik)
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Kuribonbon: hey does anyone have time 4 some ow today??

PeachSunrise: sorry yugi, i have dance rehersal today

  
PeachSunrise: jou should be awake soon, though!

  
Kuribonbon: bummer

  
PeachSunrise: ttyl!! ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

  
Kuribonbon: bye anzu!

  
Kuribonbon: atem says bye btw

  
PeachSunrise: bye Atem~~

  
RedEyesBlkDrag: shit i missed her

  
Kuribonbon: hey jou you up for some ow??

  
RedEyesBlkDrag: sure lemme grab ryou

  
SpookyDM: I'm always down for some Overwatch.

  
KingofGames: We need six for a full team, and as we are short one..

  
Kuribonbon: oh right anzu cant play today

  
Pompadours4Life: i don't feel like dealing w randos today

  
RedEyesBlkDrag: who r we gonna ask to play tho?

  
Kuribonbon: uhhhh lemme check to see who's online

  
Kuribonbon: well theres kaiba

  
RedEyesBlkDrag: fuck no

  
Pompadours4Life: no pls i like living

  
Kuribonbon: rude

  
SpookyDM: He mains Hanzo.

  
Kuribonbon: i will get him to join our group if it kills me

  
RedEyesBlkDrag: brb planning ur funeral

  
Pompadours4Life: lmao

  
Kuribonbon: ugh fine

  
KingofGames: Does anyone know if Marik plays?

  
RedEyesBlkDrag: id be more surprised if he could use a computer tbh

  
SpookyDM: It's been three years, I'm sure he's learned by now.

  
SpookyDM: Also, I happen to know that he does play.

  
Kuribonbon: ooh! who does he main?

  
SpookyDM: Sometimes Pharah, sometimes Ana. Occasionally D.va.

  
Pompadours4Life: since when do u play w ishtar?

  
RedEyesBlkDrag: at like 3 am when i;m tryin to sleep </3

  
SpookyDM: I always turn the sound off, though. :(

  
Kuribonbon: srry to interrupt ur relationship therapy but

  
Kuribonbon: if marik isn't online i'm gonna bring in kaiba

  
KingofGames: At least he will be a good addition to our team.

  
RedEyesBlkDrag: i guess :/

  
SpookyDM: Let me send him a message.

  
Kuribonbon: ok

 

  
**[ Private Message** : **SpookyDM**  and **xGraveKeeperx**

 

SpookyDM: I cringe every time I look at your UN, you know.

  
SpookyDM: Are you online?

  
SpookyDM: Marik?

  
xGraveKeeperx: first of all, i was sleeping

  
xGraveKeeperx: second of all.. rude... :V

  
SpookyDM: I'm sorry! I forgot about the time zone difference. :(

  
SpookyDM: What time is it for you?

  
xGraveKeeperx: 2am

  
xGraveKeeperx: you?

  
SpookyDM: 9am

  
SpookyDM: I'm sorry I woke you! u_u

  
xGraveKeeperx: it's okay Kura <3

  
xGraveKeeperx: what's up?

  
SpookyDM: Well, the others want to know if you'd be up for some Overwatch.

  
xGraveKeeperx: omg 8D

  
xGraveKeeperx: shit i can't

  
SpookyDM: Aw, why not?

  
xGraveKeeperx: Isis would kill me D8

  
xGraveKeeperx: we have a thing tomorrow

  
SpookyDM: I'm sorry, I won't keep you.

  
xGraveKeeperx: no big deal ;x

  
xGraveKeeperx: let me know next time you guys play, ok?

  
SpookyDM: Will do! Goodnight.

  
xGraveKeeperx: night Kura! <3

  
SpookyDM: <3 **]**

 

  
SpookyDM: Marik was sleeping, I accidentally woke him.

  
RedEyesBlkDrag: whoops

  
Pompadours4Life: is he coming

  
RedEyesBlkDrag: gross

  
Pompadours4Life: TO THE GAME JOU

  
Kuribonbon: this is why anzu yells at us

  
SpookyDM: No, he and Isis have something tomorrow.

  
RedEyesBlkDrag: damn

  
RedEyesBlkDrag: do we rly need kaiba tho

  
KingofGames: Unless we know of anyone else currently in Japan.

  
RedEyesBlkDrag: Mai is in europe D:

  
Pompadours4Life: otogi has work

  
Pompadours4Life: like some kind of loser w a life

  
Kuribonbon: lmao

  
KingofGames: Then we are all agreed?

  
Kuribonbon: yeah

  
SpookyDM: I don't mind.

  
Pompadours4Life: ugh w/e

  
RedEyesBlkDrag: fine but if he calls me a dog even ONCE i'm leaving

  
SpookyDM: What's a cute American breed of dog, can I call you one of those?

  
RedEyesBlkDrag: not... here...

  
Pompadours4Life: jou pls

  
KingofGames: Sending an invitation to Kaiba.

  
Kuribonbon: brb gonna grab a drink

  
RedEyesBlkDrag: maybe if we're lucky he'll be too busy at work

  
SpookyDM: At 9:30am on a Sunday?

  
RedEyesBlkDrag: a guy can dream

 

  
**KingofGames** added **BlueEyesCEO** to the conversation.

 

  
BlueEyesCEO: You have got to be kidding me.

  
SpookyDM: Welcome to whatever this is.

  
RedEyesBlkDrag: hell

  
BlueEyesCEO: Since it's Jounouchi, I'm not agreeing to that.

  
BlueEyesCEO: How many times do I have to tell you, Pharaoh, I don't have time for this.

  
Pompadours4Life: he probably thought it was a duel invite lmao

  
KingofGames: Another time, perhaps.

  
RedEyesBlkDrag: says the guy who makes games for a living

  
BlueEyesCEO: First of all, I pay people to make the games for me.

  
BlueEyesCEO: Second of all, how dare you speak to me.

  
RedEyesBlkDrag: DFGH YOU WANNA GO??

  
Kuribonbon: hi kaiba!!

  
BlueEyesCEO: Mutou, you need to keep your pet on a leash.

  
Pompadours4Life: does tht count as calling u a dog

  
RedEyesBlkDrag: CLOSE ENOUGH

  
Kuribonbon: be nice please ٩꒰´·⌢•｀꒱۶⁼³₌₃

  
KingofGames: Kaiba, we are short one person for a game of Overwatch, would you like to join?

  
BlueEyesCEO: I'll pass.

  
Kuribonbon: oh come on not everyone gets to play w/ the King of Games u know

  
BlueEyesCEO: I have a company to run.

  
SpookyDM: Surely you can spare an hour or so?

  
Kuribonbon: we might lose without you tho

  
BlueEyesCEO: Flattery will get you nowhere.

  
Pompadours4Life: what if you duel the pharaoh after

  
KingofGames: Only if we win all of our matches.

  
RedEyesBlkDrag: we don't need the rich asshole to win

  
BlueEyesCEO: Fine, I'm in.

  
Kuribonbon: sweet!! what's your battle UN?

  
RedEyesBlkDrag: DragonFucker69

  
SpookyDM: Katsuya!!

  
Pompadours4Life: oh shit dude he used ur fist name ur in trouble

  
RedEyesBlkDrag: i couldn't resist its in my blood

  
BlueEyesCEO: MasterofDragons

  
Kuribonbon: okay gonna add you to the game once you log in

  
BlueEyesCEO: One hour. That's it.

  
KingofGames: That's plenty of time, thank you.

  
RedEyesBlkDrag: dibs on Genji

  
Kuribonbon: jou we're not friends anymore

  
RedEysBlkDrag: yug wtf i own as genji ;U

  
BlueEyesCEO: I came here to win, not overcompensate.

  
Pompadours4Life: drtfyguio i;m fukjging

  
SpookyDM: In his defense, it could be worse. He could be Junkrat.

  
RedEyesBlkDrag: i'm gonna pretend u didn't say tht bc i love you

  
KingofGames: Is everyone in?

  
Kuribonbon: yep!! ꒰๑˃͈꒳˂͈๑꒱ﾉ*ﾞ̥

  
RedEyesBlkDrag: hang on, gonna grab a snack start w/o me

  
SpookyDM: I'm in!

  
SpookyDM: Grab me something too, please?

  
RedEyesBlkDrag: kk

  
Pompadours4Life: yup

  
BlueEyesCEO: Is your UN seriously PharaohofEgypt?

  
Kuribonbon: there is to be no nameshaming in this gc

  
Pompadours4Life: okay but ur literally the DankMemegician u have no room 2 talk

  
Kuribonbon: at least i'm not ItDatBoiHonda

  
RedEyesBlkDrag: OH SHIT WADDUP!!!!!!

  
BlueEyesCEO: This is why I don't hang out with any of you dorks outside of the dueling circuit.

  
KingofGames: You don't hang out with us IN the dueling circuit.

  
BlueEyesCEO: Exactly.

  
Kuribonbon: we're starting!!

  
SpookyDM: Ooh, Volskaya! I'm choosing Bastion. There's this great spot above the point you can camp.

  
RedEyesBlkDrag: have i told u lately that i love u

  
Pompadours4Life: get a room u two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should I bring in next?  
> Thank you all so much for reading!  
> It really means a lot to me.


	3. King of ______.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life is in shambles, have an update to this hot mess. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**SpookyDM** added **xGraveKeeperx** to the conversation.

 

SpookyDM: There we go.

BlueEyesCEO: There are more of you?

xGraveKeeperx: thts not very nice, kaiba D;

BlueEyesCEO: I'm turning off notifications for this.

RedEyesBlkDrag: why don't u just leave then?

BlueEyesCEO: Because that would make you happy.

Pompadours4Life: #snatched

RedEyesBlkDrag: who's side r u on, honda??

xGraveKeeperx: you were right, kura, this chat is wild xD

PeachSunrise: hi marik!!

xGraveKeeperx: hi anzu!!! 8D

PeachSunrise: what time is it for you?

xGraveKeeperx: 6pm

RedEysBlkDrag: its 1am here

SpookyDM: Don't you have work tomorrow?

RedEyesBlkDrag: let me live, ryou

PeachSunrise: it's about noon here

Kuribonbon: why are you guys still awake?? we finished scrabble like two hours ago

Pompadours4Life: sleep is for nerds

BlueEyesCEO: Then you should all be asleep.

xGraveKeeperx: oh shit

RedEyesBlkDrag: that includes u lmao ur in this gc too

BlueEyesCEO: Sorry, there was a dog barking, I didn't quite catch that last part.

RedEyesBlkDrag: WASRTYU FUCK OFF KAIBA!!!!!!!

SpookyDM: Jou let it be, it's too early..

PeachSunrise: still amazed you and Atem tied

Pompadours4Life: same 

Kuribonbon: king of games means king of ALL games ೭੧(❛〜❛✿)੭೨

KingofGames: And it is also 1am..

BlueEyesCEO: What is that.

Kuribonbon: an emoji what else

BlueEyesCEO: Why.

xGraveKeeperx: its staring at you

RedEyesBlkDrag: [eyes.png](http://static1.fjcdn.com/thumbnails/comments/4850306+_1871a8946c75ae7b40ed3323bce669ae.png)

Kuribonbon: why not

Pompadours4Life: jou ffs

 

 **RedEyesBlkDrag** renamed the chat **"king of memes™"**.

 

SpookyDM: Oh, for god's sake..

PeachSunrise: i'm at lunch, you guys can't do this to me

Kuribonbon: no memes after 1am!!

Pompadours4Life: yugi is like the mom of the group

xGraveKeeperx: does that make the pharaoh the dad??

RedEyesBlkDrag: i refuse to acknowledge the words "pharaoh" and "dad" in the same sentence on principle

KingofGames: Not sure I understand why, I suppose it makes sense logically.

SpookyDM: No one tell him.

KingofGames: Tell me what?

RedEyesBlkDrag: does he call u daddy in bed lmao

KingofGames: No? Why would he?

Kuribonbon: liygfhgdffdfgh 

xGraveKeeperx: #drama in the mutou household > o >

PeachSunrise: i look away for five minutes to eat and this is what happens....

BlueEyesCEO: Do you seriously not get it?

KingofGames: Get what?

Pompadours4Life: omg sdffghg i;m gonna tell him

SpookyDM: You are NOT.

RedEyesBlkDrag: tell him, honda

xGraveKeeperx: this is better than Isis's soaps 8D

Kuribonbon: if anyone tells atem about daddy kinks i'm banning all of you

KingofGames: Calling someone daddy is a kink?

BlueEyesCEO: Oh, he actually understands what a kink is.

xGraveKeeperx: he wears chains and collars, ofc he does

Pompadours4Life: are we kinkshaming the pharaoh now

Kuribonbon: NONONONONWESRDTFYGUY OH MY GOFD

RedEyesBlkDrag: get ready 2 b #shamed

KingofGames: Why should I feel ashamed for my fashion choices?

SpookyDM: That's not.. never mind..

KingofGames: ???

Pompadours4Life: guess u cant shame someone if they dont even understand what it is they're being shamed for :(

Kuribonbon: i'm going back to BED!!

RedEyesBlkDrag: spoil sport

SpookyDM: Good night, Yugi!

KingofGames: For the record, the only name he screams at night is mine. xo

xGraveKeeperx: AHAHAHSFGHK PHARAOH

Pompadours4Life: #dead

PeachSunrise: x_x

 

 **RedEyesBlkDrag** renamed the chat **"king of kinkshaming"**.

 

BlueEyesCEO: This is why we're not friends.

SpookyDM: Good night, everybody.

***

PeachSunrise: is anyone online

PeachSunrise: it's 3pm and i need to Scream

KingofGames: What do you need, Anzu?

PeachSunrise: okay um

PeachSunrise: i know its like 7am for you but

PeachSunrise: is Yugi awake?

KingofGames: Not yet. Are you all right?

PeachSunrise: oh no, i'm fine!!

PeachSunrise: i just finished an episode of an anime i've been keeping up with

PeachSunrise: and i need someone to talk about it with

KingofGames: Which one?

PeachSunrise: it's called Yuri!!! On Ice

SpookyDM: You watch yoi, Anzu?

PeachSunrise: yes!!! pls tell me i am not alone

SpookyDM: I saw the new episode yesterday.

PeachSunrise: you're my new favorite person ryou!! <3

SpookyDM: I keep saying "I can't believe they did that!" after every episode.

KingofGames: I don't think I am familiar with that one..

PeachSunrise: !!! atem you have to watch!!

SpookyDM: She's right, it's wonderful.

KingofGames: What is it about?

SpookyDM: Two figure skaters named Yuri compete against a host of other skaters for a shot at the Grand Prix Final, the most prestigious award there is.

PeachSunrise: the most decorated Russian skater becomes infatuated w/ the Japanese Yuuri and goes to Japan to be his coach

PeachSunrise: he's so smitten i am still in shock

BlueEyesCEO: I can't believe you actually watch anime.

SpookyDM: To be fair, we are in Japan.

KingofGames: So, the main characters are male?

PeachSunrise: yes!! and they just got married!! 

SpookyDM: Spoiler alert.

RedEyesBlkDrag: oh my gfod go back to sleep ryou its too early to be yelling about gay skaters

SpookyDM: The Pharaoh hasn't seen it yet. :(

BlueEyesCEO: Wait, did they seriously get married?

PeachSunrise: yes!!

BlueEyesCEO: Oh.

BlueEyesCEO: Well, good for them.

RedEysBlkDrag: you gotta problem w that??

BlueEyesCEO: No, I'm gay.

Kuribonbon: i'm bi

xGraveKeeperx: i'm #bye

Pompadours4Life: why is 3/4 of this chat gay

PeachSunrise: 4/4

RedEyesBlkDrag: anzu ???

RedEyesBlkDrag: do u have smth u wanna share w the class??

PeachSunrise: oh shoot, my train is here!! cya!! <3

SpookyDM: Smooth.

Kuribonbon: i'm going back to bed bYE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll will have to pry yoi from my cold dead gay hands, sorry  
> i PROMISE to update LL by tomorrow(ish)!!  
> i'm keeping my word that for every 50 hits this fic gets, i'll update with another chapter


	4. zodiac discourse™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here u go u lil gremlins, have an update <3
> 
> DiceBoi = Otogi Ryuuji/Duke Devlin
> 
> Disclaimer: No Gemini were harmed in the making of this chapter. Gemini hate is completely unfounded and I do not personally condone it. I love my Gemini friends, they're angels.

SpookyDM: Hey, what's everyone's zodiac sign? Just curious.

Kuribonbon: gemini ofc (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

Kuribonbon: Atem is a Leo

KingofGames: I am a lion?

BlueEyesCEO: With that hair? Definitely.

RedEyesBlkDrag: rude

SpookyDM: What's your sign, Kaiba?

BlueEyesCEO: Stop.

Pompadours4Life: werethfjuhgf 

RedEyesBlkDrag: fuckin scorpios smh

BlueEyesCEO: How would you know what my sign is?

RedEyesBlkDrag: you act just like one lmao

PeachSunrise: i'm a leo, too!!

BlueEyesCEO: Like Aquarius is any better.

RedEyesBlkDrag: better than scorpio anyway

Pompadours4Life: arent gemini supposed to be two faced

Kuribonbon: i refuse to be stereotyped in my own house

RedEyesBlkDrag: in your case it was literal tho

KingofGames: I'm going to take that as a compliment.

Kuribonbon: because you compliment me?

Pompadours4Life: *complete

Kuribonbon: tru

RedEyesBlkDrag: gay

SpookyDM: Aren't we all to some degree?

Pompadours4Life: um, no??

RedEyesBlkDrag: honda's the only exception

Kuribonbon: calling bullshit

Pompadours4Life: wtf why

Kuribonbon: um does the name otogi ryuuji ring any bells?

Pompadours4Life: i can't believe i, an aries/taurus cusp, am being attacked like this

PeachSunrise: i mean, don't you text each other a lot?

RedEyesBlkDrag: anzu do you have any #receipts

Pompadours4Life: uMMMM?????

PeachSunrise: i will neither confirm nor deny this

RedEyesBlkDrag: omg post :O

SpookyDM: We could always just bring him in here and ask him?

Pompadours4Life: wesrdtfghj look we are not a Thing

Kuribonbon: i sneezed irl

PeachSunrise: bless you?

Kuribonbon: because i'm allergic to bullshit

RedEyesBlkDrag: ASHDSHDGHZDXFGHJ

xGraveKeeperx: holy shit what did i miss??

BlueEyesCEO: Mutou just dragged the pompadour through the mud.

xGraveKeeperx: omfg!!!

SpookyDM: Jou is laughing so hard, he almost choked..

KingofGames: I feel like I've missed something vital.

PeachSunrise: your bf is being #rude

KingofGames: Yugi, why are you being rude?

Kuribonbon: because thats what friends do

Kuribonbon: also

 

 **Kuribonbon** added **DiceBoi** to the conversation.

 

RedEyesBlkDrag: -flicks lights on and off- welcome to hell!! welcome to hell!!

SpookyDM: Jou, stop memeing for five seconds, we need to settle this.

DiceBoi: well, hello all!

Pompadours4Life: i;m leavibng the country adn changing my name to tristan taylor goodbye firendsc....

BlueEyesCEO: There are no quitters in this chat room.

SpookyDM: That's the spirit!

RedEyesBlkDrag: u know i love u unconditionally, but sometimes u make it hard, yknow that??

SpookyDM: Marik, Otogi, what are your zodiac signs?

Kuribonbon: i thought we were going to establish whether or not honda is crushing on otogi??

 

 **Pompadours4Life** has left the conversation.

 

RedEyesBlkDragon: oh no you don;t bictg

 

 **RedEyesBlkDragon** added **Pompadours4Life** to the conversation.

 

Pompadours4Life: jou wtf traitor???

RedEyesBlkDrag: u can't just leave

RedEyesBlkDrag: : [hereforever.png](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/unanything/images/8/80/Don't_forget_you're_here_forever.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120510221729)

xGraveKeeperx: google says i'm a capricorn :o

SpookyDM: Ah, the water goat.

DiceBoi: um... i'm a Pisces...

Kuribonbon: see honda, ur perfect for each other

Pompadours4Life: i fuccging hate all of you.....

PeachSunrise: wow, how ungrateful? :/

SpookyDM: Even me?

Pompadours4Life: ur the only exceptions

Pompadours4Life: bcuz i don't want jou to kill me.......

RedEyesBlkDrag: >_>

KingofGames: Kaiba, you're the scorpion?

BlueEyesCEO: Yeah, and?

Kuribonbon: hes staring at his phone and looking up what each sign means

Kuribonbon: its so cute ugh

KingofGames: Fitting.

xGraveKeeperx: so otogi, how do you feel about honda?

RedEyesBlkDrag: shit i almost forgot we were on a #mission

DiceBoi: he's pretty cool

DiceBoi: why?

Pompadours4Life: holy shit

PeachSunrise: just wondering

RedEyesBlkDrag: **screenshot.jpg**

Pompadours4Life: gdi jou

PeachSunrise: #evidence

xGraveKeeperx: i'm so glad i woke up early 8D

KingofGames: Ryou, what is your zodiac sign?

SpookyDM: I'm a Virgo.

RedEyesBlkDrag: the smart ones in the zodiac <3

BlueEyesCEO: The virgin, typical.

RedEyesBlkDrag: shows how much u know lmao

BlueEyesCEO: If I wanted an insight into your sex life, I would have Googled 'dog pedigree'.

DiceBoi: what did i get myself into...?

Pompadours4Life: i am so sorry otogi

RedEyesBlkDrag: I DON;T INSULT YOU FOR TWENTY WHOLE MINUTES, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME????

Pompadours4Life: all our friends are assholes

PeachSunrise: honda wtf i trusted you

SpookyDM: :(

Pompadours4Life: except you two ofc <3

xGraveKeeperx: aw, what about me? D;

Pompadours4Life: i;ll consider it

xGraveKeeperx: i'll take it!!! <3

Kuribonbon: my money is on otogi and honda coming out about dating in like a month from now

KingofGames: I give it three weeks, maximum.

Pompadours4Life: umm are u guys for real

PeachSunrise: i give it a week tops

BlueEyesCEO: Two weeks and three days.

SpookyDM: A week and a half?

xGraveKeeperx: i second the three week option

Pompadours4Life: umm wtf ishtar

xGraveKeeperx: you don't bet against the pharaoh lmfao

RedEyesBlkDrag: i mean ur not wrong

RedEyesBlkDrag: also i'm betting on three weeks and two days

DiceBoi: hmm, i kinda like the three week option myself

Pompadours4Life: otogi wtf

DiceBoi: i'm a gambling man, honda!

KingofGames: How much are we all putting in?

Kuribonbon: well if ur serious how about we each fork over ¥1000

PeachSunrise: sounds good

RedEyesBlkDrag: i can swing tht

SpookyDM: I can as well.

BlueEyesCEO: Who's going to hold the money?

xGraveKeeperx: how much is that in egyptian pounds?

KingofGames: 158.44

Pompadours4Life: did u know that off the top of ur head?

Kuribonbon: nah, he just looked it up

KingofGames: To make sure my math was correct.

RedEyesBlkDrag: anyway, i think ryou is the most responsible one in here

SpookyDM: Well, I'm flattered.

DiceBoi: it's settled then!

Pompadours4Life: no it isn;t wtf!!!

Kuribonbon: it so is lmao

RedEyesBlkDrag: i can't wait

PeachSunrise: i'll send my share tomorrow

Pompadours4Life: i hate this fuckign family

Kuribonbon: watch ur mouth young man!!

 

 **RedEyesBlkDrag** renamed the chat **"NO SWEARING GC"**

 

SpookyDM: What have we done?

xGraveKeeperx: something beautiful =3= 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they, won't they? Who knows!!  
> For every 50 hits this fic gets, ya'll get another update!  
> Welcome to Waset should hopefully (!!!) update by the end of the week!  
> Thank you all so much for reading! You make this hot mess possible. <3


	5. A Year in Memes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm feeling generous today, have an early update~ <3

RedEyesBlkDrag: quick question for everyone

PeachSunrise: ??

Kuribonbon: is it a serious question

RedEyesBlkDrag: yes

Kuribonbon: gimme five minutes

Pompadours4Life: after yesterday's traumatic experience, i'll take anything serious you dish out

BlueEyesCEO: Is a callout really a "traumatic experience"?

Pompadours4Life: yes

DiceBoi: callouts aside....

RedEyesBlkDrag: okay okay so

xGraveKeeperx: hang on!! gonna grab tea if you're serious

RedEyesBlkDrag: i'mma grab ryou for this too hang on

Kuribonbon: oh boy here we go

KingofGames: Jou? Is everything all right?

Pompadours4Life: probs just being #dramatic as usual

PeachSunrise: how many of you guys just woke up?

Kuribonbon: ugh

KingofGames: You can nap after work, Yugi.

Kuribonbon: trust me i will

BlueEyesCEO: I refuse to wait on you.

Kuribonbon: its still surreal that ur my boss

Kuribonbon: like no offense kaiba but its weird af

BlueEyesCEO: Just be lucky I even bothered.

xGraveKeeperx: okay, i'm back w/ tea!!

SpookyDM: This is why I couldn't sleep in, Jou?

RedEyesBlkDrag: just hear me out, okay

RedEyesBlkDrag: the year is almost over, right?

PeachSunrise: well, yeah

DiceBoi: ?

RedEyesBlkDrag: okay, so my question is

RedEyesBlkDrag: what was your favorite meme from this year

Pompadours4Life: i will literally end u

PeachSunrise: i thought it was a serious question??

RedEyesBlkDrag: it is

BlueEyesCEO: I refuse to take part in this discussion.

RedEyesBlkDrag: too late rich boi

xGraveKeeperx: probably dark kermit

Kuribonbon: i need coffee before i condone this

KingofGames: I made a pot not twenty minutes ago.

Kuribonbon: [hearteyes.gif](http://popkey.co/m/mzqOk-excited-love-heart+eyes+motherfucker?ref=search_page)

RedEyesBlkDrag: that was from last year, but its good i'll grant u that

KingofGames: Yugi went to get coffee and hopefully breakfast.

DiceBoi: speaking of kermit, he's done a lot for memes

Pompadours4Life: it dat boi gave me life

RedEyesBlkDrag: OH SHIT WADDUP!!!!!

SpookyDM: Remind me why we're dating again..

RedEyesBlkDrag: bc i'm a good duelist who rocks ur world?

BlueEyesCEO: #disgusting

xGraveKeeperx: did kaiba just.... meme.... :o

DiceBoi: he's a millennial, of course he memed...

PeachSunrise: we're all millennials tho

DiceBoi: exactly!

SpookyDM: Apparently, I have to answer this, so.. I guess the gothic meme was good?

RedEyesBlkDrag: again, that was last year

SpookyDM: You know I don't keep up with these things!

DiceBoi: what about you, jou?

RedEyesBlkDrag: dabbing

KingofGames: I'm still unsure how that is a meme.

xGraveKeeperx: you would think the pharaoh has a better understanding of pop culture after three years lmao

PeachSunrise: some of the dancers have done it mid routine, i lose it every time

RedEyesBlkDrag: what abt u anzu??

PeachSunrise: hmmm, i guess the arthur clenching fist one

Pompadours4Life: that was everywhere for ages

DiceBoi: my personal fave was the dick out one

PeachSunrise: which one?

DiceBoi: not the gorilla one

Kuribonbon: thank god

Kuribonbon: also i'm back

SpookyDM: Welcome back!

Kuribonbon: thx i have toast

xGraveKeeperx: jelly D;

Pompadours4Life: i will lose it if i hear abt harambe one more gd time....

RedEyesBlkDrag: relax, its finally old news

PeachSunrise: no wait i take mine back

PeachSunrise: the BODE one is my fave

RedEyesBlkDrag: classic cat memes

SpookyDM: What about you, Yugi?

Kuribonbon: no x we die like men

DiceBoi: aw man, thats a good one!

Kuribonbon: ikr

Kuribonbon: no trap or spell cards we die like men

BlyeEyesCEO: Weak.

Kuribonbon: okay mr. boss man whats ur fave meme of 2016??

BlueEyesCEO: Friendship ended with x now y is my best friend.

PeachSunrise: no hesitation, admirable

RedEyesBlkDrag: how is tht ur fave??

BlueEyesCEO: Friendship ended with Pegasus, now Atem is my best friend.

KingofGames: I'm flattered, Kaiba.

BlueEyesCEO: Don't be, it was just an example.

Kuribonbon: look i know you want a threesome but the answer is still no

DiceBoi: ertdytfhyj WHAT???

RedEyesBlkDrag: oh shit didn't know ya had it in ya

SpookyDM: It's too early to be instigating such behavior.

xGraveKeeperx: hang on, kaiba wants a threesome w/ yugi n the pharaoh??? :O

PeachSunrise: #scandalous

KingofGames: I believe he means a three way duel.

Pompadours4Life: not nearly as fun tho

RedEyesBlkDrag: ask Mokuba what his favorite meme of 2016 was

BlueEyesCEO: No.

SpookyDM: Oh wait! I found my favorite meme from this year.

PeachSunrise: ooh, spill

SpookyDM: The Cask of Amontillado.

Kuribonbon: i still don't understand how that became a meme

xGraveKeeperx: anything can be a meme if you try hard enough, i learned

BlueEyesCEO: i'm snagging nii-sama's phone to say that my favorite meme was you: x me, an intellectual: y

RedEyesBlkDrag: atta boy

BlueEyesCEO: You're all bad influences and I hate you.

***

PeachSunrise: psssst otogi

PeachSunrise: otogi are you awake??

Pompadours4Life: anzu its like.... after midnight wtf....

PeachSunrise: i didn't realize the two of you were together tonight lol

Pompadours4Life: anzu we've been over this

PeachSunrise: have we tho

Pompadours4Life: yes!!

PeachSunrise: anyways is otogi awake or???

DiceBoi: i am now!

PeachSunrise: whoops

DiceBoi: it's ok anzu, what do you need?

PeachSunrise: i found your new theme song [theme.mp4](https://youtu.be/3hnnYid7vvw)

RedEyesBlkDrag: notto disso shittou again

Kuribonbon: jou what have i told you about quoting old memes

RedEyesBlkDrag: don't do it after midnight?

Kuribonbon: exactly

DiceBoi: haha that's brilliant, anzu!

DiceBoi: is that the anime everyone and their mom is watching?

Pompadours4Life: yes

PeachSunrise: yes!!!

BlueEyesCEO: Mutou, what did I tell you about feeding that thing after midnight?

RedEyesBlkDrag: i'm goignfg to shit on everythign you lveo

BlueEyesCEO: Sorry, I don't speak poodle.

RedEyesBlkDrag: you know what i'm not even offended

RedEyesBlkDrag: fuck off kaiba, poodles are cute af

PeachSunrise: you're like a blond makkachin

RedEyesBlkDrag: hell yeah i am

Kuribonbon: all of you need to go tae fuck to slep

PeachSunrise: but i'm wide awake yugi :c

BlueEyesCEO: Do you geeks ever shut up?

Kuribonbon: no

Pompadours4Life: no

RedEyesBlkDrag: no

KingofGames: No.

DiceBoi: nope!

SpookyDM: No.

PeachSunrise: no~

xGraveKeeperx: no

 

BlueEyesCEO renamed the chat **"geek squad™ after midnight"**.

 

PeachSunrise: aw, the ceo has a sense of humor!

BlueEyesCEO: I've always had one, Mazaki.

Kuribonbon: ugh everyone go to BED!!

RedEyesBlkDrag: oh shit we've angered mama yugi :''(

xGraveKeeperx: i just got up, though D;

Kuribonbon: fine marik can be the exception

Pompadours4Life: i would really rather not call yugi my mom okay

KingofGames: Listen to your mother, Honda.

SpookyDM: Papa Pharaoh has spoken...

BlueEyesCEO: We're not doing this.

RedEyesBlkDrag: wait is kaiba even in the family

BlueEyesCEO: Hell no.

PeachSunrise: he's the rich uncle who's always pissed off he didn't get the inheritance

Pompadours4Life: lmfao perfect

RedEyesBlkDrag: i call dibs on being yugi's #bro

Pompadours4Life: i thought i was ur #bro bro Q_Q

RedEyesBlkDrag: ofc u are honda

PeachSunrise: can i be the vodka aunt

SpookyDM: Yes.

RedEyesBlkDrag: ryou is my #soulmate

xGraveKeeperx: what am i?? :o

DiceBoi: the weird friend of the family who always shows up to reunions and starts betting on who will kill each other first

xGraveKeeperx: i'll take what i can get at this point

Kuribonbon: otogi what r u in this weird bunch of duelists

DiceBoi: can i be the gay cousin?

Kuribonbon: sure

BlueEyesCEO: I can't believe you're encouraging this.

Kuribonbon: i'll do what it takes to get my gd beauty sleep

KingofGames: You should get some rest as well, Kaiba.

BlueEyesCEO: I don't need you to remind me, I have Mokuba for that.

SpookyDM: Speaking of beauty sleep, I'm going back to mine.

RedEyesBlkDrag: same tbh

SpookyDM: Night, everyone!

xGraveKeeperx: night, kura! <3

Kuribonbon: thank gods you kids are too damn chatty

PeachSunrise: looks like atem is still rubbing off on you

RedEyesBlkDrag: well, i mean

Pompadours4Life: jou, don't do it

RedEyesBlkDrag: do you guys likEREYDFKGMNB FZSHTRDYTJHI4329n WUEFIHSDVKN

DiceBoi: ??

Pompadours4Life: oh my god

Kuribonbon: ah the sweet sweet sound of ryou taking jous phone and shoving it under his pillow

BlueEyesCEO: Silence truly is golden.

KingofGames: Good night, everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #we are family  
> Every 50 hits this gets, I'll update in between my more serious™ fics, Little Lifetimes and Welcome to Waset!  
> I love you guys, you keep me from stagnating. Thank you for reading! <3


	6. oh, mai god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be my favorite chapter so far. Also! A new person joins this chaotic mess.
> 
> HarpyQueen = Mai Valentine/Kujaku Mai

Kuribonbon: can i just say

Kuribonbon: that i am so glad to be home rn

RedEyesBlkDrag: ditto

xGraveKeeperx: ooh, how was the con?? :o

Kuribonbon: awkward and exhausting

BlueEyesCEO: He's exaggerating on purpose.

Kuribonbon: ok but you try to talk to fans who are dressed exactly like you and not want to throw yourself out of the building!!!

KingofGames: You did very well, Yugi. You should be proud.

RedEyesBlkDrag: there were like a million kaiba cosplayers tho ugh

Pompadours4Life: lbr it was fuckin hilarious when the dude actually held up the dog kigu tho

RedEyesBlkDrag: no it wasn't!!!!

Kuribonbon: it was a lil

RedEyesBlkDrag: my bff has betrayed me this is unreal

SpookyDM: Here I thought you were too tired to be dramatic.

RedEyesBlkDrag: let it be known that jounouchi katsuya never misses an opportunity to be #dramatic af no matter how tired i am

BlueEyesCEO: Mokuba was able to get pictures of the cosplayer who tried to make him wear a leash and collar.

xGraveKeeperx: yikes™!

BlueEyesCEO: I've honestly never been happier in my life.

RedEyesBlkDrag: 5yhrtgfvsoicjx can we NOT do this today

KingofGames: It was honestly adorable to see all those little Yugi cosplayers ask for autographs.

Kuribonbon: i'm banning you from ever calling me aibou again

Pompadours4Life: lmao oh man

Kuribonbon: if i have to hear it one more time is2g i'm gonna commit

DiceBoi: now who's being dramatic?

Kuribonbon: its completely justified ok

KingofGames: I will admit that it was a bit.. much to hear them spout our endearments for each other so thoughtlessly and so.. often.

xGraveKeeperx: congrats pharaoh that's what reading fanfic abt you two is like

SpookyDM: You read fanfiction about Yugi and Atem?

RedEyesBlkDrag: somehow this explains a lot

xGraveKeeperx: listen... >_>

Pompadours4Life: *listens intently*

xGraveKeeperx: its hilarious and i refuse to explain myself

RedEyesBlkDrag: i can't believe you stan for the pharaoh

BlueEyesCEO: Jealous, much?

Kuribonbon: ur just jealous he doesnt stan for you

Kuribonbon: also its like 3pm for anzu where is she??

DiceBoi: now that you mention it, i thought she would be here to welcome you guys home :o

SpookyDM: Sorry, we're screaming about yoi in a private chat.

RedEyesBlkDrag: figures

PeachSunrise: shut up i'm being considerate okay!!

KingofGames: We watched the final episode on the plane ride home.

BlueEyesCEO: Didn't Yugi burst into tears during the credits?

Kuribonbon: how dare you

Kuribonbon: that duet was beautiful and i refuse to be shamed

PeachSunrise: its ok yugi i cried too <3

Pompadours4Life: if work would chill out for a week i could find time to watch it

SpookyDM: You won't regret it if you do.

RedEyesBlkDrag: okay enough abt the canon gays i need to eat before i pass out

PeachSunrise: i'm goign to pretend i didn't see that

xGraveKeeperx: ditto!

DiceBoi: we can watch it together if you want, honda

Pompadours4Life: i need a day off first, but sure

RedEyesBlkDrag: [eyes.png](http://pix.iemoji.com/images/emoji/apple/ios-9/256/eyes.png)

Pompadours4Life: i;m gonfa come over to ur house and punch u right in the face

SpookyDM: It's after midnight, and I also quite like his face.

RedEyesBlkDrag: my hero <3

BlueEyesCEO: Gag me.

Kuribonbon: if u need one u can borrow mine

xGraveKeeperx: just how kinky are you?? ;O

Pompadours4Life: friends don't tell each other their kinks

Kuribonbon: [urwrong.gif](http://25.media.tumblr.com/4ad3a3ef9c97d00d33d7e859b28bb82e/tumblr_mwi11y1ZPo1s8yv1vo2_500.gif)

KingofGames: We just started that game, actually.

DiceBoi: isnt tht like from 2012 though...

Kuribonbon: he wanted to even though i told him not to get invested

SpookyDM: You are in for a ride, my friend.

BlueEyesCEO: [me.jpg](http://67.media.tumblr.com/c292a4a871f152bf931d91e818cdcded/tumblr_nxc268njV01ukjnm1o4_1280.jpg)

RedEyesBlkDrag: who tf is that

Kuribonbon: kaiba but with more sass

PeachSunrise: i can't believe i stopped screaming about yoi for five seconds, only to find you guys rehashing memes from 2013 smh..

RedEyesBlkDrag: i hate him

Pompadours4Life: big surprise lmao

SpookyDM: I remember all the silly names for the game that circulated for awhile.

Kuribonbon: dingly rhombus

RedEyesBlkDrag: dangly grandpas

DiceBoi: dingus ringus

PeachSunrise: drammatical murder

Kuribonbon: wrong game asdfgyjhkbc

BlueEyesCEO: Wasn't that the one where a single guy gets six guys to have sex with him.

xGraveKeeperx: woah what??? O_O

KingofGames: I beg your pardon?

xGraveKeeperx: japan is so #wild

RedEyesBlkDrag: i cant believe i'm sayin this but

RedEyesBlkDrag: kaiba isnt wrong lmao

BlueEyesCEO: Thanks for the screenshot, dweeb.

RedEyesBlkDrag: oqwerihgj if anyone is gonna screenshot in this gc [itsgonnabeme.gif](http://iruntheinternet.com/lulzdump/images/its-gonna-be-may-nsync-justin-timberlake-only-use-in-april-meme-1398805647S.gif?id=)

PeachSunrise: unbelievable

Kuribonbon: pls dont lend him any of ur american cds anymore i beg of u

DiceBoi: i hate to cut this conversation short, but i need my beauty sleep...

KingofGames: I thought you slept on the flight back?

DiceBoi: you can never have enough beauty sleep

Kuribonbon: okay thats tru

Kuribonbon: i need a shower before bed tho

Kuribonbon: do u know how many fangirl hugs i had to endure......

RedEyesBlkDrag: #rip yugi mutou 2016

Pompadours4Life: we hardly knew ye

SpookyDM: Sleep well!

PeachSunrise: goodnight!!

*******

RedEyesBlkDrag: you guys

PeachSunrise: ??

RedEyesBlkDrag: i'm gonna add mai to the gc ok

PeachSunrise: she's back from europe?? :o

RedEyesBlkDrag: ye

SpookyDM: I hope you've warned her..

RedEyesBlkDrag: it'll be fine

 

 **RedEyesBlkDrag** has added **HarpyQueen** to the chat.

 

PeachSunrise: Mai!!! ♡♡+.ﾟ(￫ε￩*)ﾟ+.ﾟ

SpookyDM: Hello!

Kuribonbon: hey mai!!

DiceBoi: well, if it isn't the woman of my dreams~

Pompadours4Life: sup

KingofGames: It's wonderful to hear from you again, Mai.

HarpyQueen: aw, such a warm welcome!

BlueEyesCEO: This chat needed more geeks like Jounouchi needs another reason to post shitty memes.

RedEyesBlkDrag: i'll have you know i only post quality top tier memes

xGraveKeeperx: rare pepes don't count > o >

RedEyesBlkDrag: how dare you??

HarpyQueen: hold on now, i didn't know Kaiba would be here

BlueEyesCEO: Not by my will, I assure you.

PeachSunrise: we kinda adopted him into the family

BlueEyesCEO: We are not a family, and I am not a part of this.

Kuribonbon: too late ur one of us now

HarpyQueen: hang on, there are more of you since the last time i was here

KingofGames: There have been a few new additions, yes.

HarpyQueen: no offense, but who are all of you now?

Kuribonbon: i'm yugi the #cute one and also the mom

SpookyDM: Ryou, here!

RedEyesBlkDrag: nothin's changed w me, still jounouchi

DiceBoi: otogi ryuuji, creator of dungeon dice monsters~

Pompadours4Life: umm do u have to do that every time??

DiceBoi: umm, yes?

KingofGames: I'm Atem, Yugi's other half and the designated father of the group.

HarpyQueen: ohmigosh!! you're the other yugi!!

KingofGames: Indeed. It has been awhile, but I am glad to know you are well.

Pompadours4Life: i'm hiroto honda and i like motorcycles

PeachSunrise: and you already know my chat name lmao

HarpyQueen: how could i forget? you haven't changed it in years -v-

SpookyDM: Hang on, we're still missing a few.

BlueEyesCEO: Some of us have a company to run.

HarpyQueen: oh hon, everyone and their mother knows who YOU are

xGraveKeeperx: it's a me, marik!

RedEyesBlkDrag: since when do u know mario?

xGraveKeeperx: what do you think i played on the boat + plane ride back to egypt?? >_>

HarpyQueen: ah, so no hard feelings, then?

Kuribonbon: we've all done things we are less than proud of

Pompadours4Life: true. me n jou used to be asshole bullies

PeachSunrise: and then yugi showed you the joys of ~*friendship*~

SpookyDM: My other half nearly destroyed the past.

KingofGames: I may have set someone on fire once...

Kuribonbon: but we don't talk about that

RedEyesBlkDrag: as a former asshole

BlueEyesCEO: "Former".

RedEyesBlkDrag: AS A FORMER ASSHOLE

RedEyesBlkDrag: marik is part of #the crew and no one is gonna shame him out of it

DiceBoi: i tried to take the puzzle once...

KingofGames: All has been forgiven.

PeachSunrise: see? nothing to worry about

xGraveKeeperx: aw, you guys!! <3

xGraveKeeperx: i'll never be able to fully make up for all the bad shit me n my other half did

xGraveKeeperx: especially for you, mai. i'm so sorry for what happened u_u

HarpyQueen: i didn't think i would ever say this

HarpyQueen: but i had a lot of time to think about what i'd say if we ever spoke again

HarpyQueen: so i just wanted to say

HarpyQueen: that i accept your apology

xGraveKeeperx: ;_;

HarpyQueen: its been a long 3 years and then some

HarpyQueen: time to put the past where it belongs, in the dumpster

Kuribonbon: hear hear!!

RedEyesBlkDrag: #rip 2016

SpookyDM: I'm so glad we could all come together like this.

DiceBoi: the family is growing again...

HarpyQueen: family?

PeachSunrise: i'll explain later lmao

BlueEyesCEO: Can you dweebs have your heart to heart sessions when it's not almost 1am?

Pompadours4Life: whoops we pissed kaiba off again

Kuribonbon: what else is new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone so much for reading! When this gets to 300 hits, I'll hit you guys with a new chapter. Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! Stay safe. <3


	7. ❄ Deck the halls ❄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend I got this chapter out on the 23rd on the actual date lmao..  
> I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas! Happy Hanukkah and a Joyous Kwanzaa!  
> If you don't celebrate any of those, have a happy holidays, and let's roast 2016 in the fire pit where it belongs. <3 
> 
> KingofGames = Atem  
> Kuribonbon = Yugi  
> PeachSunrise = Anzu  
> SpookyDM = Ryou  
> RedEyesBlkDrag = Jounouchi  
> Pompadours4Life = Honda  
> xGraveKeeperx = Marik  
> BlueEyesCEO = Kaiba  
> DiceBoi = Duke Devlin/Otogi Ryuuji  
> HarpyQueen = Mai Valentine/Kujaku Mai
> 
> A reminder in case anyone needs it!

SpookyDM: Happy Birthday, Marik! <3

xGraveKeeperx: aw you're too sweet, Kura <3

RedEyesBlkDrag: holy shit its ur bday??

xGraveKeeperx: yup!

PeachSunrise: ooh, happy birthday!!

KingofGames: كل سنة وانت طيب وعقبال ١٠٠ سنة ان شاء الله

xGraveKeeperx: وانت طيب 

Pompadours4Life: what

Kuribonbon: i taught him how to use google translate lmao

KingofGames: Well, they don't seem to have hieratic as an option..

Kuribonbon: its a dead language babe

DiceBoi: happy bday, my dude!

xGraveKeeperx: thanks guys <3

HarpyQueen: how old are you now, marik?

RedEyesBlkDrag: [birth.jpg](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-yOXjzsPGVjk/VzHP-sVxjFI/AAAAAAAAAyA/1j5SHeMsm08p57eKCuZHj-pcd9HPoy8cgCLcB/s320/choose-the-perfect-happy-birthday-meme-from-this-list-of-28-memes_original.jpg)

Pompadours4Life: jou i'm honestly reconsidering our friendship

xGraveKeeperx: 19

DiceBoi: ur with the big boys now

xGraveKeeperx: still can't drink though u_u

SpookyDM: You can next year, though. In Japan, anyhow.

PeachSunrise: it's 21 in america

BlueEyesCEO: Unfortunate.

xGraveKeeperx: it's 21 for spirits here

SpookyDM: Go on..

Kuribonbon: he means alcohol ryou

RedEyesBlkDrag: smh

Pompadours4Life: what about beer?

xGraveKeeperx: i would rather lose a shadow game than drink beer

Kuribonbon: same tbh

HarpyQueen: sucks to be you guys then

Pomapdours4Life: ikr i don't get the beer hate

RedEyesBlkDrag: it's disgusting okay

PeachSunrise: understandable, jou

SpookyDM: I'm with Jou on this one..

DiceBoi: what, why??

RedEyesBlkDrag: don't wanna get into it

BlueEyesCEO: Do I need to keep an eye on you at the Christmas party?

Kuribonbon: shit i nearly forgot

Kuribonbon: does anything usually Happen at kc parties??

BlueEyesCEO: Not usually.

RedEyesBlkDrag: its fine okay

RedEyesBlkDrag: i'll just inhale the buffet table

BlueEyesCEO: Typical.

xGraveKeeperx: i'm lost.. :(

PeachSunrise: its okay marik, jou just doesn't do the alcohol thing

SpookyDM: For good reason.

KingofGames: What should we wear?

BlueEyesCEO: It's a formal function, so a tuxedo will suffice.

BlueEyesCEO: That means no chains, collars, studded belts, cuffs, or tacky golden jewelry.

Kuribonbon: not worth it

KingofGames: It's only for one night, Yugi.

BlueEyesCEO: No harnesses, either.

HarpyQueen: kinky >O>

RedEyesBlkDrag: ewrstdyhTSTYJUYnnzsrdt

DiceBoi: umm..

RedEyesBlkDrag: sorry, ryou flopped in my lap

Pompadours4Life: gay

BlueEyesCEO: You don't have a choice, Mutou. You're my top game tester, you're not allowed to miss this.

Kuribonbon: yeah i know

KingofGames: I will make sure he dresses appropriately.

xGraveKeeperx: so, nothing at all, then ;P

PeachSunrise: i don't need...... mental pictures....... Σ(꒪.̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨.̸̸̨̨꒪ )ｴｪ!!

Pompadours4Life: this isn't like one of ur fanfics

xGraveKeeperx: i don't write them, i just read them :/

xGraveKeeperx: do u want recs?

Kuribonbon: NO

RedEyesBlkDrag: yes hmu

Kuribonbon: die pls

HarpyQueen: do you guys ever sleep?

SpookyDM: Not really.

DiceBoi: nah

Pompadours4Life: we wish

PeachSunrise: when we're not saving the world, we scream incessantly at 1am

RedEyesBlkDrag: and post memes

BlueEyesCEO: That's just you.

Kuribonbon: do i have to do my hair too or can i just let it be free

BlueEyesCEO: I don't care, just slick it back or something.

PeachSunrise: ooh, do a ponytail!!

Kuribonbon: nah atem has that covered

KingofGames: I can do a half ponytail if you prefer.

Kuribonbon: i like living tho

xGraveKeeperx: jou, do you like coffee shop aus??

RedEyesBlkDrag: hell ye

xGraveKeeperx: boy, have i got the fic for you...

Kuribonbon: spell and trap cards off dark magician only final destination

DiceBoi: do what

Kuribonbon: aka i'm killing marik next time he comes to japan

xGraveKeeperx: but this one is cute!!! DX

xGraveKeeperx: also kinda angsty

Kuribonbon: my entire life is just one huge angst fest

Pompadours4Life: wow, don't exaggerate or anything

HarpyQueen: let the tiny goth child alone

Kuribonbon: mai pls i've grown like 8 inches

RedEyesBlkDrag: you know what else is 8 inches

BlueEyesCEO: You misspelled three.

PeachSunrise: i can;t beliebe i;m cyrjign at lucng

RedEyesBlkDrag: ur right i can't believe i forgot to add the extra 3

SpookyDM: As the only one to have seen it to my knowledge, you're both wrong.

xGraveKeeperx: i love when kura roasts people <3

BlueEyesCEO: Anyway.

BlueEyesCEO: Those of you actually invited to the party, be ready by 5pm tonight or you're not getting a ride.

Kuribonbon: sure thing boss man!!

Pompadours4Life: i guess my invite got lost in the mail

BlueEyesCEO: Kaiba Corp. employees and their +1 only, dweeb.

Pompadours4Life: fine i guess i'll party w my dog tonite then ;(

BlueEyesCEO: Jounouchi is going, though.

RedEyesBlkDrag: IASJDFKN I;M GOJNA KILL KAIBA!!

SpookyDM: Katsuya, no.

BlueEyesCEO: Not if you want free food.

RedEyesBlkDrag: wait, it's free??

Kuribonbon: yeah

RedEyesBlkDrag: ok i take it back Kaiba ain't so bad

BlueEyesCEO: I'll tell the cook to leave the dog bowl out just for you.

RedEyesBlkDrag: NVM HE;S FUCKIIGND DEAD!!!

HarpyQueen: wow, it's like i never left!

PeachSunrise: ikr

xGraveKeeperx: i'd better see some livetexting while ur there > o >

BlueEyesBlkDrag: This is a business function, Ishtar.

xGraveKeeperx: oh please, we all know how drunk rich ppl get

Kuribonbon: i mean hes not wrong?

KingofGames: We'll behave.

BlueEyesCEO: No dueling on my balconies.

KingofGames: I promise no such thing.

 

***

 

xGraveKeeperx: how's the party, you guys??

SpookyDM: Shouldn't you be sleeping?

xGraveKeeperx: nah 8D

SpookyDM: Isis is going to have a fit.

xGraveKeeperx: nah, she's awake, too

SpookyDM: May I ask why?

xGraveKeeperx: museum business stuff :o

xGraveKeeperx: rishid just went to bed, so it's just me and Isis rn

SpookyDM: I have the house to myself for a change. It's very quiet.

Pompadours4Life: i bet it's nice to get jou out of the house sometimes

SpookyDM: I adore him to pieces, but he can be a bit too...

xGraveKeeperx: memetastic?

Pompadours4Life: a huge shithead?

DiceBoi: obnoxious?

HarpyQueen: foul mouthed?

SpookyDM: ...energetic.

RedEyesBlkDrag: UMMMM...

xGraveKeeperx: oh shit #busted

Pompadours4Life: ur supposed to be at the party jou get off ur phone

RedEyesBlkDrag: a) we just sat down to eat b) i'm hitting u in the face w my leftovers when i get back honda

HarpyQueen: mind bringing back a doggy bag for me?

RedEyesBlkDrag: mai don't this to me.......

HarpyQueen: it's not a dog joke!!! i seriously want you to bring me back some food :<

RedEyesBlkDrag: ok fine

Kuribonbon: jou ur being #rude

xGraveKeeperx: what's happening?? :O

Kuribonbon: von schroeder just asked if we're gonna be in the next tournament

Pompadours4Life: the guy w the pink hair and shitty fashion sense?

KingofGames: That's the one..

Kuribonbon: makes pegasus look good tbh

RedEyesBlkDrag: #rip

PeachSunrise: you guys!! be polite!!

SpookyDM: No texting at the table, Katsuya.

RedEyesBlkDrag: ur not my mum

SpookyDM: No, but I do have the capability of making you sleep on the couch tonight.

RedEyesBlkDrag: ok bye moon of my life ily boo <3

DiceBoi: gay

Pompadours4Life: ur literally the most flamboyant mf i've ever met in my life?

DiceBoi: love you too, honda~

SpookyDM: Gay.

xGraveKeeperx: this is the best bday gift i have ever personally received <3

 

***

 

RedEyesBlkDrag: uhhh guys...

SpookyDM: You're not supposed to be on your phone at the table!

RedEyesBlkDrag: we finished eating ok

xGraveKeeperx: i was about to go to bed, but now i gotta get the sweet details

Pompadours4Life: what did you do??

RedEyesBlkDrag: first of all, i'm offended

RedEyesBlkDrag: second of all, i've been on my best behavior the whole time

Kuribonbon: its true

RedEyesBlkDrag: third of all, atem n kaiba are fuckign dueling on the balcony outside

PeachSunrise: and you're surprised because??

RedEyesBlkDrag: well, i was gonna duel him

HarpyQueen: a great idea, i'm sure

Pompadours4Life: lmao

RedEyesBlkDrag: maaiiiiii come on!!!!

RedEyesBlkDrag: at least let me dish the tea

Kuribonbon: there are some tipsy investors who wanted a duel for *~*~*~*entertainment*~*~*~*

DiceBoi: sounds hilarious

Kuribonbon: atem tried to refuse and get me to duel instead

RedEyesBlkDrag: now that was hilarious

Kuribonbon: but we cant just switch bodies anymore so

RedEyesBlkDrag: now tem has to school rich boi in his own house

Kuribonbon: #checkmate bicth

xGraveKeeperx: can we get pics though, i'm #thirsty

Pompadours4Life: you live in the desert.........

xGraveKeeperx: not the point

Kuribonbon: **duel.png**

SpookyDM: Looks like it's close!

Kuribonbon: check out atems half ponytail tho

PeachSunrise: here we go....

Kuribonbon: that tux fits him like a glove too

SpookyDM: Is he wearing his jacket like a cape?

RedEyesBlkDrag: yes lmao

Pompadours4Life: okay but ur literally together how are you ogling ur own bf??

Kuribonbon: his butt looks so good in those slacks i love to die

HarpyQueen: wow, yugi

DiceBoi: how dare you upstage the gay cousin?

RedEyesBlkDrag: **getrektrichboi.mov**

xGraveKeeperx: i'm so happy

PeachSunrise: how many ways can you even take out all of his dragons without repeating yourself?

KingofGames: It's a gift.

BlueEyesCEO: First of all, how the fuck did you manage to play that combo?

KingofGames: A magician never reveals his secrets, Kaiba.

HarpyQueen: is that supposed to be a dark magician ref?

Kuribonbon: yes

xGraveKeeperx: i can't believe the pharaoh himself is a huge nerd xD

SpookyDM: Oh, let him have this one.

Pompadours4Life: ye at least he has a sense of humor

BlueEyesCEO: This is why you geeks weren't invited.

Kuribonbon: dont be a sore loser kaiba

RedEyesBlkDrag: ugh, here comes schroeder again

RedEyesBlkDrag: brb kms

BlueEyesCEO: Do Not get blood on my polished floors.

RedEyesBlkDrag: um, i was gonna throw myself out the window like a civilized human?

BlueEyesCEO: Fair enough.

SpookyDM: Thank god for fatalistic humor, or I might think you were serious.

xGraveKeeperx: well, its been fun, but Isis is gonna kill me if i stay up anymore u_u

SpookyDM: Good night, Marik.

PeachSunrise: night!!

xGraveKeeperx: i can't wait to read back the chat tomorrow

Kuribonbon: ur not missing much rn

xGraveKeeperx: gnight!

KingofGames: Are those the Duel Academy student representatives?

Kuribonbon: wtf atem i'm literally right next to you

Kuribonbon: and yes they are

HarpyQueen: aren't their uniforms based on the three god cards?

RedEyesBlkDrag: yes

RedEyesBlkDrag: the biggest yugi stan is in slifer red lmfao

Kuribonbon: which one there are like four or five

PeachSunrise: your fans are cute, tho!!

KingofGames: Not all of them....

DiceBoi: didn't one of them steal ur deck at one point?

KingofGames: Yes..

Kuribonbon: it was on tour at the time

BlueEyesCEO: The matter was handled.

BlueEyesCEO: Mutou, Other Mutou, Deadbeat, get out of the chat. 

RedEyesBlkDrag: i;m gonfsa shit on ur corpse

BlueEyesCEO: Charming. 

BlueEyesCEO: I have a speech to make, pay attention.

HarpyQueen: he never just asks nicely, does he?

Kuribonbon: nope

KingofGames: No.

DiceBoi: nah

Pompadours4Life: i don't think nice is in his vocabulary

SpookyDM: That's not entirely fair, he's nice to Mokuba.

PeachSunrise: its Mokuba

Pompadours4Life: shit, you right

 

***

 

Kuribonbon: ok guys we're on our way home now

Pompadours4Life: its after midnight wtf

KingofGames: Yes, and now it is Christmas Eve.

SpookyDM: Anzu went to bed while you guys were away.

DiceBoi: so did mai

Kuribonbon: jou fell asleep and now hes leaning on kaiba

SpookyDM: Oh dear..

BlueEyesCEO: If I move, then I have to deal with him. I would rather not.

SpookyDM: What did he have to drink?

Kuribonbon: that fizzy grapejuice stuff

Pompadours4Life: did he bring mai's doggy bag?

Kuribonbon: yeah, it's in my lap

\---

Pompadours4Life: wow, that was a whole five minutes with no dog jokes, kaiba

BlueEyesCEO: I don't care about low hanging fruit.

Kuribonbon: ???

BlueEyesCEO: Too easy, I'll pass.

DiceBoi: so you only do it when he's conscious? sneaky...

BlueEyesCEO: It's boring otherwise.

Kuribonbon: fair enough

SpookyDM: No dog jokes on Christmas, please.

BlueEyesCEO: I make no such promises.

KingofGames: We should all do something tomorrow.

Pompadours4Life: like what?

KingofGames: Well, since the holidays are mostly a lover's thing, why don't we have a gathering of our own?

BlueEyesCEO: I'll pass.

KingofGames: I'll duel you again.

BlueEyesCEO: I'll think about it.

SpookyDM: And there it is.

Kuribonbon: bless

Pompadours4Life: happy holidays everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! This was literally one hit away from 300, but I'm impatient, so.  
> I'm moving soon, so I'm putting Welcome to Waset and Little Lifetimes on hiatus until I get settled into the new place. This fic will continue to update every 50 hits, however.  
> Expect new year's shenanigans next chapter.


	8. new year, new #drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past me needs to learn to get tf to sleep at a decent hour lmfao..  
> Edits have been made, but nothing major. Just adding the emojis I was too tired to search for yesterday. Thank you all so much for reading! Guess I have to update again really soon, huh?

**Kuribonbon** changed the chat name to **"happy new year!! #rip 2016"**

 

RedEyesBlkDrag: anyone else glad to see 2016 get fuckin roasted

Pompadours4Life: dude, i couldn't be happier

DiceBoi: did you talk to shizuka for new years?

RedEyesBlkDrag: ye she's fine

HarpyQueen: how is my favorite sweetpea doing?

RedEyesBlkDrag: she's good! told me to tell you guys hey

Kuribonbon: aw glad shes doing well

PeachSunrise: happy new year, you guys!!

SpookyDM: Happy new year, Anzu!

PeachSunrise: hope i can make it over there soon, i feel so bad about missing christmas (๑ १д१)

Kuribonbon: theres always next year ꒰๑•̥﹏•̥๑꒱

KingofGames: Yes, and I am still looking forward to seeing your new recital.

PeachSunrise: oh, that's right!!

RedEyesBlkDrag: when is it? :o

PeachSunrise: v-day weekend i think

SpookyDM: Hopefully we'll have enough saved up by then to make it over.

Pompadours4Life: ditto

BlueEyesCEO: Mazaki, which company do you dance for?

PeachSunrise: uh, none yet...

PeachSunrise: i only got accepted to juilliard last year

DiceBoi: congrats again!

PeachSunrise: haha thanks <3

xGraveKeeperx: good morning, guys

RedEyesBlkDrag: did u just wake up??

xGraveKeeperx: nah, been up since before dawn

BlueEyesCEO: Typical Egyptians..

KingofGames: I take offense to that.

Kuribonbon: you get up and make breakfast literally every day right before the sun comes up

Kuribonbon: you dont get to talk

KingofGames: I do it for you, though.

PeachSunrise: need me a freak like that

HarpyQueen: anzu, how do you like your eggs??

PeachSunrise: sunny side up, why?

HarpyQueen: no reason~

RedEyesBlkDrag: i smell somethin....... fishy..........

BlueEyesCEO: Close your mouth, then.

RedEyesBlkDrag: stfu kaiba, this is serious business

Pompadours4Life: he even spelled it out, that's how you know it's #serious

DiceBoi: wtf does that even mean...

RedEyesBlkDrag: it means something's fucky

SpookyDM: Do what.

Kuribonbon: i gave up on trying to understand him years ago tbh

PeachSunrise: same

HarpyQueen: so~ did you guys kiss on new year's~

xGraveKeeperx: who?

HarpyQueen: everyone in a relationship

HarpyQueen: how many does that make now?

RedEyesBlkDrag: well, there's yugi n atem

Kuribonbon: hell yeah we did

KingofGames: <3

RedEyesBlkDrag: there's me n ryou

SpookyDM: (●♡∀♡))ヾ☆*。

RedEyesBlkDrag: (we got our smooch on)

HarpyQueen: aw!!

Pompadours4Life: ngl that's the cutest emoji i've seen him use yet

RedEyesBlkDrag: who else??

RedEyesBlkDrag: oh yeah, honda n otogi

Pompadours4Life: **ヽ(#ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ┌┛Σ(ノ´Д`)ノ**

SpookyDM: Oh dear, he broke out the good emojis.

Pompadours4Life: for the last gd time!!

Pompadours4Life: we!! are!! not!! a!! thing!!

RedEyesBlkDrag: keep telling urself that bro

DiceBoi: don't i get a say in this..?

PeachSunrise: to be fair, he should

xGraveKeeperx: new year, new #drama

HarpyQueen: aren't you forgetting someone?

RedEyesBlkDrag: oh yeah

RedEyesBlkDrag: Kaiba n his ego

Kuribonbon: EAWSRTDHFYUGKHI

PeachSunrise: i ship it

BlueEyesCEO: You losers have it all wrong.

xGraveKeeperx: you're right, it should be Kaiba/Blue Eyes > o >

xGraveKeeperx: that's an actual ship, you know

BlueEyesCEO: What.

xGraveKeeperx: i swear i'm not kidding

KingofGames: The past does often repeat itself, you know.

PeachSunrise: wait a sec

PeachSunrise: is there actual fic of them???

xGraveKeeperx: yeah

SpookyDM: Wow..

KingofGames: If it makes you feel better, I am paired with Dark Magician Girl for some reason..

BlueEyesCEO: It doesn't, but thanks?

RedEyesBlkDrag: tbh i thought you would have left the gc by now rich boi

BlueEyesCEO: If I did, you would just add me back, so what's the point.

RedEyesBlkDrag: okay tru

 

 **Kuribonbon** changed the chat name to **"no one leaves the duel squad™"**

 

DiceBoi: wait, why can't we leave..?

Kuribonbon: bc this is what true friendship™ looks like

DiceBoi: i'm scared now... ;''(

RedEyesBlkDrag: do u need honda to hold ur hand ;)))))

Pompadours4Life: new year's resolution: fucking murder jounouchi katsuya ⊂( ･∀･) 彡　=͟͟͞͞(●)`Д´)

SpookyDM: Please don't, I sort of need him.

RedEyesBlkDrag: sort of???

Kuribonbon: you got owned son

RedEyesBlkDrag: don't make me come over there and give u a noogie

xGraveKeeperx: sorry, i needed tea, what's happening?

HarpyQueen: murder apparently -v- 

PeachSunrise: again??

PeachSunrise: i leave to go to the store and this is what happens...

xGraveKeeperx: scroll up i'm dryign

xGraveKeeperx: *dying

Kuribonbon: dont even think about it jou

RedEyesBlkDrag: *thinks about it*

SpookyDM: I think it's bed time.

RedEyesBlkDrag: no bed time on new years

SpookyDM: I'd like for you to cuddle me, please.

RedEyesBlkDrag: omw <3

BlueEyesCEO: Gross.

KingofGames: Personally, I'm surprised you have yet to find a significant other, Kaiba.

DiceBoi: no offense, but i'm not

BlueEyesCEO: I don't have the patience to romance someone who isn't worth my time.

Kuribonbon: is there someone you think you could see yourself with tho?

HarpyQueen: see any cute girls or boys lately? >O>

BlueEyesCEO: No.

Kuribonbon: shame

xGraveKeeperx: guy's got high standards lmao

HarpyQueen: i kinda don't blame him?

Pompadours4Life: jou you've been typing for like five minutes straight what are you doing

RedEyesBlkDrag: tryna come up with a good insult that doesn't take things Too Far

RedEyesBlkDrag: but everything i come up w just makes me sound like the biggest asshole

BlueEyesCEO: What's the difference between your usual barking and 'taking things too far'?

BlueEyesCEO: Also you presume that I even care.

RedEyesBlkDrag: i got my limits ok

RedEyesBlkDrag: also fuck you

SpookyDM: A couple were way below the belt, so I'm proud of you for not hitting send.

RedEyesBlkDrag: ur my conscience tbh

Kuribonbon: need me a freak like that

KingofGames: Yugi, you're literally sitting in my lap. I can read everything you type.

Kuribonbon: my bf is a huge spoil sport :"(

*******

DiceBoi: anyone up for a temple run later..?

PeachSunrise: ugh i wanna gooooooooo QmQ

xGraveKeeperx: #not in Japan club

Pompadours4Life: rip

KingofGames: That depends on the time.

Pompadours4Life: everyone else is at work i think, so just before sundown?

HarpyQueen: are they even open that late?

DiceBoi: yeah lol

HarpyQueen: well, i'm in if you'll have me

Pompadours4Life: sure thing! the more the merrier

HarpyQueen: :>

PeachSunrise: you always use the cutest emotes, mai~

HarpyQueen: i learned from the best~

RedEyesBlkDrag: something's fucky

Pompadours4Life: pls stop saying that

SpookyDM: Go back to work, Katsuya.

RedEyesBlkDrag: i'm just sayin

RedEyesBlkDrag: they're probs dating

HarpyQueen: aw, who told?!

xGraveKeeperx: omfg you are?? :O

PeachSunrise: aserdtyukgiu

DiceBoi: oh shit!!

RedEyesBlkDrag: WHAT TAE FCUK ANBZU!!!!!!!

PeachSunrise: oh ffs...........

HarpyQueen: whoops?

BlueEyesCEO: Why is this a problem?

RedEyesBlkDrag: IT;S NOT BUT ERTDYFGKLK

Kuribonbon: pls stop blowing up my phone i am #working

xGraveKeeperx: don't you play video games for a living?

Kuribonbon: i. am. working.

RedEyesBlkDrag: YUGI ARE WE NOT GOIFNG TO ADDRESS THIS

Kuribonbon: oh right

Kuribonbon: congrats you two!!

SpookyDM: What happened, and why is Katsuya yelling so much?

DiceBoi: lmao scroll up Ryou

PeachSunrise: i knew this would happen.....

HarpyQueen: sorry, hon :<

PeachSunrise: it's w/e he'll stop freaking out eventually

SpookyDM: Congratulations, you guys!

PeachSunrise: ty ryou <3

Pompadours4Life: so wait, how long have you guys been dating??

PeachSunrise: since last year

xGraveKeeperx: be more specific

PeachSunrise: since august

RedEyesBlkDrag: SIDNGC AUGSUTXF

BlueEyesCEO: Someone put a muzzle on him, or I will.

RedEyesBlkDrag: FUCKDF YOU WE NEED TO TLAK ABT THIS!!!

Kuribonbon: we rly dont tho its fine

KingofGames: My apologies, I had to tend to the Game Shop. Many happy returns to you both.

HarpyQueen: thanks you guys!! they were much nicer about this than you thought, anzu

PeachSunrise: except for jounouchi

RedEyesBlkDrag: qewrestrdytfyg

SpookyDM: Have your freak out later, I need to get back to class.

RedEyesBlkDrag: shit okay sorry

RedEyesBlkDrag: i just

RedEyesBlkDrag: wow!!!!!

Pompadours4Life: are u done yet

RedEyesBlkDrag: ye

DiceBoi: smh....

RedEyesBlkDrag: why didn't you say anything???

BlueEyesCEO: Because you are literally incapable of keeping your mouth shut.

RedEyesBlkDrag: i'm not even mad bc it's true

Kuribonbon: smh

PeachSunrise: anyway, i'm gonna watch the ball drop soon

HarpyQueen: i'll be there to kiss you in spirit~

PeachSunrise: (♡´艸`)

xGraveKeeperx: ooh, take lots of pics!!

PeachSunrise: sure, i'll update my insta later

xGraveKeeperx: yeesssss <3

Pompadours4Life: marik continues to be thirsty into 2017

xGraveKeeperx: i live vicariously through you guys okay u_u

KingofGames: I can sympathize.

Kuribonbon: hey atem i'll bring home a bottle of something to toast the new year with properly ok?

Pompadours4Life: jou's typing again i can sense the innuendo from here

RedEyesBlkDrag: first of all, i'm offended

RedEyesBlkDrag: second of all

DiceBoi: here it comes lol

RedEyesBlkDrag: ya'll gon fuck??

KingofGames: That is entirely up to Yugi.

Kuribonbon: probably

PeachSunrise: asdfojihbvd

HarpyQueen: [me.gif](http://www.reactiongifs.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/oh-my-takei.gif)

Pompadours4Life: I;M LOSIGN IT

BlueEyesCEO: That is way more information than I needed.

SpookyDM: Same..

PeachSunrise: i love my gf <3

HarpyQueen: ;> <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -points- love those gorgeous bisexual ladies


	9. So sing a lovely song~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm officially putting all my fics on hiatus as of this update. I finally got word on when I'll be moving.  
> If all goes well, it should be this weekend!! I'm so happy to finally get the heck out of here, ya'll.  
> We're all packed, just gotta wait for the go ahead. Once I get settled in, I'll resume updating my fics as soon as I can.  
> Thank you all so much for reading! <3

Pompadours4Life: hey real quick, whats everyone's new year's resolutions

SpookyDM: To do more cute and spooky things with my boyfriend.

RedEyesBlkDrag: wow, gay

PeachSunrise: to make new friends!!

KingofGames: To cherish every day as if it were my last.

xGraveKeeperx: to break out of my shell and finally be comfortable in my own skin

Kuribonbon: i guess its probably along the lines of 'teach atem more modern slang'

RedEyesBlkDrag: no offense but if he starts using hashtags unironically i might scream

Pompadours4Life: same

DiceBoi: to make new and exciting games for ppl to play!

HarpyQueen: to be the best gf (and duelist) like no one ever was~

DiceBoi: to challenge them is my real test

BlueEyesCEO: Oh, hell no.

RedEyesBlkDrag: TO DUEL THEM IS MY CAUSE

SpookyDM: I will travel across the land.

PeachSunrise: searching far and wide

Kuribonbon: each duel monster to understand

Pompadours4Life: THE POWER THAT'S INSIDE!!!!

BlueEyesCEO: This isn't happening.

HarpyQueen: duel monsters!

xGraveKeeperx: gotta duel 'em all!!

SpookyDM: It's you and me.~

KingofGames: I know it's my destiny.

Pompadours4Life: duel monsters!

Kuribonbon: ooohhhh you're my best friend~

RedEyesBlkDrag: IN A WORLD WE MUST DEFEND!!

PeachSunrise: duel monsters!

DiceBoi: our hearts so true

xGraveKeeperx: our spell cards will pull us through!! 8D

Kuribonbon: you teach me and i'll teach you

HarpyQueen: DUEL MONSTERRRRSSSS!!

BlueEyesCEO: I hate literally everyone of you.

SpookyDM: Gotta duel 'em all!

KingofGames: Gotta duel them all, Kaiba.

PeachSunrise: ahaha ily guys <3

RedEyesBlkDrag: aren't there more verses?

DiceBoi: yeah

Pompadours4Life: but the real question is

Kuribonbon: ???

Pompadours4Life: do we wanna keep going, or spare kaiba

xGraveKeeperx: it was fun, but i gotta sleep sometime u_u

HarpyQueen: aw, some other time, then

SpookyDM: Sounds good to me.

Kuribonbon: yeah i guess

Kuribonbon: i kinda dont wanna get fired anyway

RedEyesBlkDrag: he'd get so much shit if he did tho

PeachSunrise: firing one half of the King of Games would probs be bad for PR

Kuribonbon: that means ur stuck with me lmao

BlueEyesCEO: Joy.

KingofGames: Isn't he your most reliable game tester?

BlueEyesCEO: I admit to nothing.

xGraveKeeperx: why are you guys up so early anyway isnt it like 7am

DiceBoi: work, my dude..

HarpyQueen: yup

Pompadours4Life: ditto

SpookyDM: I have an 8am class.

PeachSunrise: dance practice @ 9am tomorrow

RedEyesBlkDrag: rip

Kuribonbon: i gotta be in by 9am

Kuribonbon: for some ungodly reason

KingofGames: If you rose with the sun, you would be ready on time every day.

Kuribonbon: its bad enough i'm even awake now ok

RedEyesBlkDrag: are you texting in bed again

Kuribonbon: i refuse to confirm or deny this allegation

KingofGames: Yes, he's cuddled up against me and hogging the blankets.

Pompadours4Life: lmao #exposed

Kuribonbon: wtf other me i trusted you

KingofGames: Now he's rolling out of bed and grumbling his way to the bathroom.

HarpyQueen: so, when are you two gonna tie the knot?

DiceBoi: been wondering that myself tbh...

xGraveKeeperx: ooh, are we talking about the pharaoh's wedding again?? 8D

PeachSunrise: dibs on maid of honor!

KingofGames: I have yet to propose..

RedEyesBlkDrag: but are you gonna?

SpookyDM: I'm sure he will when he's ready.

KingofGames: Eventually. I am simply waiting for the right time.

BlueEyesCEO: I'm not fronting the bill for this.

KingofGames: Nor would we ask it of you. We will figure something out.

HarpyQueen: aw, i can't wait for you guys to get hitched!!

Pompadours4Life: might have to hop on over to America for that

xGraveKeeperx: is it not legal in Japan? :o

PeachSunrise: nope :/

xGraveKeeperx: aw D;

KingofGames: As I said, we will figure something out.

RedEyesBlkDrag: could use the rest of ur tournament winnings for it

KingofGames: Perhaps.

RedEyesBlkDrag: can i be the best man?

KingofGames: I think Yugi may want to ask you to be his.

RedEyesBlkDrag: aw dude, i'm touched!! Q_Q

KingofGames: It is only right.

Pompadours4Life: so if jou is yugi's bm, who's gonna be yours??

KingofGames: Hm, perhaps I'll ask them privately.

SpookyDM: I'm so excited! Can I help with planning?

PeachSunrise: ooh, me too!!

KingofGames: When the time comes, of course you can.

PeachSunrise: oh no, i'm gonna tear up on the subway home ;_;

DiceBoi: happy tears?

PeachSunrise: aha yeah

HarpyQueen: get home safe, hon!

xGraveKeeperx: let me know where you decide to have it so me and the fam can come out to visit

KingofGames: Of course. 

RedEyesBlkDrag: is yugi showering or smth he's been gone awhile lol

KingofGames: Yes, but he just got out.

DiceBoi: are we gonna get busted for planning your wedding w/o him? ;o

Kuribonbon: yes, and you all suck

xGraveKeeperx: good night everyone!!

SpookyDM: Good night, Marik!

PeachSunrise: night!!

Pompadours4Life: see ya

HarpyQueen: sweet dreams!

RedEyesBlkDrag: night dude!!

KingofGames: Tusbih ealaa khayr, Marik.

BlueEyesCEO: Why do I know what that means..

Kuribonbon: idk why but i'm gonna kill all my friends brb

*******

**[ Private Message: KingofGames** to **BlueEyesCEO:**

 

KingofGames: May I ask a favor of you?

BlueEyesCEO: You don't usually message me directly for a duel, but I'm willing to overlook it.

KingofGames: Not this time, I'm afraid.

BlueEyesCEO: What do you want.

KingofGames: In regards to the earlier conversation about my possible future proposal to one Mutou Yugi, I only have one question to ask you.

KingofGames: Seto Kaiba, will you do me the honor of being my Best Man?

KingofGames: I can think of no better option than my dueling rival.

KingofGames: You and I have been in the thick of things during our 'saving the world phase' as Yugi likes to call it.

KingofGames: I have given this some thought before, but did not think you would accept.

KingofGames: Seeing as you are a bit older and wiser now, I thought I should at least try my hand. I have nothing to lose, after all.

KingofGames: In our past, we were not as close as I would have liked, but I like to think we have become, if not friends, then certainly not enemies.

KingofGames: I would be honored if you would stand by my side at the altar.

KingofGames: Kaiba?

BlueEyesCEO: You're serious.

KingofGames: Of course.

BlueEyesCEO: Even after everything, you'd still ask me?

KingofGames: You forget, I'm a millennia old ancient Pharaoh. I have limitless patience, and I have also had to learn to deal with the emotions of the modern era.

KingofGames: In other words, yes. Even after everything, I would still ask you.

BlueEyesCEO: Deadbeat didn't put you up to this?

KingofGames: No one has put me up to anything. I meant every word.

BlueEyesCEO: Then we need to have a talk.

KingofGames: I'm all ears, Kaiba. **]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I felt the cliffhanger ending just fit the mood.  
> Also, it's 7pm and I'm tired™.  
> I'll try not to leave you guys hanging for too long, though!
> 
> Tusbih ealaa khayr = Arabic for good night


	10. too many dongers ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One can never have too many dongers. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> Surprise! Have a nice long chapter on me. <3
> 
> I haven't moved out yet, because apparently it's too much trouble to be 100% sure about the info ppl have given me before they give it. The process should (hopefully!!) begin tomorrow, for real, no takebacks.
> 
> In this chapter, I thought I would try something new: explore a ship I previously had no interest in. Awhile back, I read a couple of really good fics and I started to wonder if it could actually legitimately work. Since I am not polyamorous myself, please feel free to tell me if this was the wrong way to go about this and I'll rework things as needed. The last thing I want to do is accidentally offend anyone.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! <3

RedEyesBlkDrag: eyy anyone up for some ow??

PeachSunrise: maybe if i didn't have class in an hour

Pompadours4Life: rip

HarpyQueen: have a good day, doll!! <3

PeachSunrise: will do ♡✧( ु•⌄• )

SpookyDM: You two are adorable.

RedEyesBlkDrag: ikr how tf did you guys hide this from us for so long

RedEyesBlkDrag: i'm almost offended

xGraveKeeperx: almost

PeachSunrise: because we can keep our mouths shut

HarpyQueen: but now we don't have to! it's so nice

PeachSunrise: yeah you're right

DiceBoi: i should go to bed early, but like.... why....

Pompadours4Life: a valid argument

DiceBoi: i'm an adult in 2017, why do i do this to myself.....

RedEyesBlkDrag: i ask myself that every day tbh

PeachSunrise: i'd love to stick around, but i have a subway to catch, bye!!

HarpyQueen: stay safe, hon! <3

SpookyDM: Have a good day, Anzu.

DiceBoi: later!

Pompadours4Life: have fun

xGraveKeeperx: aw, bye!!

RedEyesBlkDrag: where's yugi n atem, they usually jump in before anzu has to leave??

SpookyDM: Kaiba hasn't said anything for awhile, either. That's not unusual, though.

DiceBoi: what's new pussycat?

Pompadours4Life: wait, you gotta let him say 'it's not unusual' like 17 times first

xGraveKeeperx: are we memeing again? :o

RedEyesBlkDrag: if i meme w/o yugi n moneybags then what's the point??

RedEyesBlkDrag: do i even have a purpose in life??

SpookyDM: I thought you weren't going to have anymore existential crises after 10pm?

RedEyesBlkDrag: i'm doin' my Best

Pompadours4Life: he's doign his

Pompadours4Life: dammit jou

RedEyesBlkDrag: lmfao

RedEyesBlkDrag: srsly tho

RedEyesBlkDrag: where are my bffs??

DiceBoi: and kaiba

HarpyQueen: maybe both Yugis are having some alone time and you're interrupting

xGraveKeeperx: alone time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

SpookyDM: I thought the dongers had died..

Pompadours4Life: dongers are a man's best friend

HarpyQueen: *diamonds *girl's

RedEyesBlkDrag: Mai, pls

HarpyQueen: ;>

 

 **KingofGames** has added **Kuribonbon** and **BlueEyesCEO** to the conversation.

 **KingofGames** has named the chat **"This Is Where We Talk About Our Feelings"**.

 

Kuribonbon: what are we doing dfghhgfd

KingofGames: There, now we can discuss this properly.

BlueEyesCEO: We could just do this in person, you know.

KingofGames: We will, but perhaps we need to try it this way first.

Kuribonbon: whats happening

Kuribonbon: is this a secret gc

KingofGames: Yes.

Kuribonbon: okay... explain...

KingofGames: I think I will let Kaiba go first.

Kuribonbon: if you want a threeway duel you could have just asked in the main gc??

BlueEyesCEO: This isn't about dueling.

Kuribonbon: holy shit

KingofGames: Please hear him out, Yugi.

Kuribonbon: sorry i just

Kuribonbon: its so Weird hearing that from my boss and rival of 5 years

BlueEyesCEO: Can you shut up for five seconds.

Kuribonbon: wow rude

KingofGames: We are going to have a serious conversation, and talk things out. Like adults.

Kuribonbon: okay sorry

Kuribonbon: pls continue

BlueEyesCEO: I can't believe we're doing this, I'm going to vomit.

KingofGames: Tell him exactly what you just told me, and we can take it from there.

BlueEyesCEO: Fine.

BlueEyesCEO: But this stays between us.

Kuribonbon: what happens in the Feelings Chat stays in the Feelings Chat

KingofGames: Good enough.

BlueEyesCEO: Do you remember all those things I said about you - I guess it was the Pharaoh? - while we were dueling?

Kuribonbon: which time?

BlueEyesCEO: All of them.

Kuribonbon: you'll have to be specific sorry （*・∧・*）?

BlueEyesCEO: Obelisk, dammit.

KingofGames: Hold on, the others are wondering where we are.

Kuribonbon: gonna say anything?

KingofGames: You two talk, I will let them know we are unavailable.

 

To: **no one leaves the duel squad™**

 

KingofGames: My apologies, everyone.

RedEyesBlkDrag: he lives!!

DiceBoi: we thought you an Yugi were busy

xGraveKeeperx: busy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Pompadours4Life: is2fg i;m revoking ur donger rights, ishtar

KingofGames: Actually, we are quite busy, but it is not what you think.

HarpyQueen: what's up?

SpookyDM: Yes, do tell.

KingofGames: I am in the middle of a discussion with Yugi about something serious, but please don't worry, nothing is wrong.

RedEyesBlkDrag: wait, u sure??

KingofGames: Yes. 

xGraveKeeperx: if you say so ._.

KingofGames: Trust me verything is all right. We will return soon enough.

DiceBoi: take ur time, my guy

Pompadours4Life: i'll make sure they behave while ur gone

RedEyesBlkDrag: good fuckin' luck lmao

SpookyDM: Oh, Jou..

HarpyQueen: so wait, why is this face ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) called a donger?

RedEyesBlkDrag: ofhmgy gdof

 

To: **This Is Where We Talk About Our Feelings**

 

BlueEyesCEO: Remember that bullshit about 'making my heart beat faster'?

Kuribonbon: yeah that was p gay ngl

BlueEyesCEO: It was not in fact bullshit.

Kuribonbon: woah what????

BlueEyesCEO: Feelings are bullshit, but they're there.

KingofGames: Your feelings are valid, you know.

Kuribonbon: so wait

Kuribonbon: you have feelings for atem??

BlueEyesCEO: Do I have to spell it out for you?

Kuribonbon: uhh yes? 

BlueEyesCEO: Fine.

BlueEyesCEO: I. Have. Feelings. For. You.

Kuribonbon: wow

Kuribonbon: that sucks

KingofGames: I think he misunderstood.

Kuribonbon: no i get it

Kuribonbon: your rival thing w atem is #serious

BlueEyesCEO: Oh my fucking...

BlueEyesCEO: You're literally the most frustrating person.

Kuribonbon: its a gift

KingofGames: Yugi, he's trying to explain his feelings.

Kuribonbon: yeah i get that

KingofGames: For the both of us.

Kuribonbon: you're.... what....

BlueEyesCEO: Remember when I said I was gay?

Kuribonbon: literally everyone knows that

BlueEyesCEO: This is getting nowhere, I regret ever doing this.

KingofGames: Please give him some time.

BlueEyesCEO: Mutou Yugi, I want. To date. You.

Kuribonbon: umm

Kuribonbon: i'm flattered??

BlueEyesCEO: Both of you.

KingofGames: Hold on, there was a loud thumping noise.

BlueEyesCEO: Did he drop his phone.

Kuribonbon: wefRGGTRTYUNbfvsdcxs

KingofGames: Yes, one moment.

 

To: **no one leaves the duel squad™**

 

DiceBoi: so then i go 'that's not my dice in my pocket'

DiceBoi: and so she goes

Pompadours4Life: ofmghnc sTOP 

Kuribonbon: asdfNBF GHUYRGJNDVX 

RedEyesBlkDrag: yug did you drop ur phone again or smth??

Kuribonbon: no i justargabaTNS

Kuribonbon: brb i need a minute

xGraveKeeperx: okay? :o

DiceBoi: 'are you sure b/c i think we gotta talk about ur dice fetish'

HarpyQueen: it really is getting out of hand

DiceBoi: i refuse to believe she wasn't into it

 

To: **This Is Where We Talk About Our Feelings**

 

Kuribonbon: they're fcukdign tlking abt dice adn i just

KingofGames: Deep breaths, Yugi.

BlueEyesCEO: Pharaoh, this isn't going to work unless he realizes I'm completely serious.

KingofGames: We need to be patient with him.

Kuribonbon: so wergdtfgh wait

Kuribonbon: atem do you realize

Kuribonbon: waht this means

KingofGames: Yes, I do.

Kuribonbon: and you also hav feeligns for kaiba

KingofGames: It was customary in my time for the Pharaoh to take many wives, or visit the harem.

KingofGames: So long as the Great Royal Wife produced an heir.

BlueEyesCEO: This isn't Ancient Egypt.

KingofGames: Yes, there are some feelings that need to be addressed for me as well.

Kuribonbon: so... how are we gonna... solve this..

KingofGames: Kaiba and I have done some talking.

Kuribonbon: so THAT'S what you were doign earlier

KingofGames: Yes.

KingofGames: I have explored the possibility of also having certain feelings.

BlueEyesCEO: Does he even know what polyamory is?

Kuribonbon: ofc i do

Kuribonbon: i wasnt kidding when i said i was bi

KingofGames: We have come up with a compromise of sorts.

Kuribonbon: okay ummm

Kuribonbon: i'm really tryign to wrap my head around this

KingofGames: Take your time, we are in no rush.

Kuribonbon: kaiba you want to date?? both of us??

BlueEyesCEO: I'm not repeating myself.

BlueEyesCEO: Coming to terms with the fact that there are actually two of you was hard enough.

Kuribonbon: so you finally believe the stuff abt memory world??

BlueEyesCEO: Let's not get carried away.

KingofGames: Sometimes, things have no explanation.

Kuribonbon: i'm still just

Kuribonbon: wow!!!

Kuribonbon: i'm sorry what was the compromise i was busy having a Moment

KingofGames: The compromise was that we take a week to explore our designated feelings for one another in a romantic context.

KingofGames: Yugi and I are already familiar with what that entails for the both of us.

Kuribonbon: haha yeah we are

BlueEyesCEO: After the week is up, and things don't work out, we go back to things as they were before. Normal.

Kuribonbon: so wait lemme get this straight

BlueEyesCEO: Is that supposed to be funny.

Kuribonbon: okay sorry

Kuribonbon: lemme put this gayly

Kuribonbon: we all date each other

Kuribonbon: at the same time

Kuribonbon: for a week

KingofGames: Yes.

Kuribonbon: and if it doesn't work out we go back to not-flirting via dueling every other week?

BlueEyesCEO: Essentially.

KingofGames: If anyone feels as though they are having second thoughts, we can back out at any time. No pressure.

Kuribonbon: wow um

Kuribonbon: i never thought i would get to date my boss of all people

BlueEyesCEO: I'm not giving you any special treatment at work just because we happen to be dating.

Kuribonbon: see now theres the kaiba i know

KingofGames: Are you in agreement, Yugi?

Kuribonbon: well

Kuribonbon: i guess if ur willing to try this out

Kuribonbon: then i guess i can find out where this will go

KingofGames: You are consenting to this?

Kuribonbon: yes i am

KingofGames: Kaiba?

BlueEyesCEO: Yes. 

KingofGames: Then we are in agreement.

BlueEyesCEO: Now can we discuss this in person? I still have things to do.

KingofGames: It's rather late..

Kuribonbon: no its ok

Kuribonbon: kaiba can come over to the game shop and i'll unlock the door and put on some tea

BlueEyesCEO: Fine, but I'm not staying long.

KingofGames: We understand.

Kuribonbon: hey its cool

Kuribonbon: i'm still just kind of

Kuribonbon: in shock?? i guess??

KingofGames: It will take some getting used to, but I am willing to make this work if you are.

Kuribonbon: yeah!! i need to get used to it but like

Kuribonbon: i think we can do it

BlueEyesCEO: I'll be over in ten minutes.

Kuribonbon: you got it babe ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡*৹

BlueEyesCEO: Don't.

KingofGames: He seems excited, I can hear him humming from down the hall.

BlueEyesCEO: We're not telling anyone about this.

KingofGames: Of course not. Not until we are all ready.

Kuribonbon: oh man jou's gonna throw a fit

BlueEyesCEO: Which is why the dog stays outside.

 

To: **no one leaves the duel squad™**

 

RedEyesBlkDrag: i feel a disturbance in the force

SpookyDM: Hm?

RedEyesBlkDrag: idk i just got the sudden urge to flip a table in rich boi's face

BlueEyesCEO: Keep your yapping to a minimum, I have a company to run.

RedEyesBlkDrag: ONE PUNCH JOU

RedEyesBlkDrag: HE KILLS KAIBA W JUST ONE BLOW

xGraveKeeperx: oh wow, that even rhymes!

Kuribonbon: fukcign weeb

DiceBoi: so wait, are you guys back now?

Kuribonbon: yeah

KingofGames: Indeed.

HarpyQueen: everything alright??

Kuribonbon: yeah we just need to chill out tonight is all

RedEyesBlkDrag: if you need anythin i can come over

Kuribonbon: nah everything is cool

Pompadours4Life: wb you two

KingofGames: Thank you.

Kuribonbon: i'm just making some tea

xGraveKeeperx: you missed otogi's story, i'm still howling XD

KingofGames: I still do not think that is how you flirt..

DiceBoi: everyone loves my dice though

xGraveKeeperx: especially honda ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Pompadours4Life: erasrdytuy BRB GFOIGN TO EGYPT TO MURDER ISHTAR

RedEyesBlkDrag: it's after 11pm you shit, how you gonna catch a flight out at this hour??

Kuribonbon: lmfao go big or go home

SpookyDM: Oh, honestly..

xGraveKeeperx: i'm not letting you into the house if you're only going to kill me D;

Pompadours4Life: what if i promise to only kill you a lil

xGraveKeeperx: how is that any better? DX

SpookyDM: No one is killing Marik, okay.

RedEyesBlkDrag: sorry guys, my bf is a spoil sport

Kuribonbon: same tbh

KingofGames: I'm hurt, Yugi.

HarpyQueen: anzu would be sad if you guys committed murder :<

DiceBoi: sad she didn't get to participate, maybe

RedEyesBlkDrag: lmfao no one is killing anyone dw

Pompadours4Life: today

SpookyDM: Ever.

Kuribonbon: bbl atem and i are gonna have some quality time together ଘ꒰ ๑ ˃̶ ᴗ ᵒ̴̶̷๑꒱و ̑̑

xGraveKeeperx: is that what the kids are calling it these days ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

RedEyesBlkDrag: no, they call it dueling ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Pompadours4Life: no, its called trading cards ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

HarpyQueen: wait, i thought we called it polymerization ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

DiceBoi: well, i like to call it rolling the dice ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

SpookyDM: There are far too many dongers in this chat..

Kuribonbon: can you guys find ur chill for like five seconds

xGraveKeeperx: one can never have enough dongers ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

KingofGames: If we were in fact in the mood for sex, we would not broadcast it to the rest of the chat.

BlueEyesCEO: Thank Obelisk for that.

Kuribonbon: wergthyju bbl !!

RedEyesBlkDrag: don't do anything i wouldn't do ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

KingofGames: Is there nothing you wouldn't do?

Pompadours4Life: tbh i don't wanna find out

 

To: **This Is Where We Talk About Our Feelings**

 

BlueEyesCEO: I'm here, open the door.

Kuribonbon: jfc hold ur blue eyes

BlueEyesCEO: Blue Eyes: *is held*

Kuribonbon: ok i take it back i think i'm in love w you

BlueEyesCEO: Wow.

KingofGames: Is that really all it took?

BlueEyesCEO: Figures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys think... I should write a companion fic... that is just exploring a week of potential Flareshipping... 
> 
> Like, in actual prose writing format, super serious, the whole nine yards? There would still be group chat elements ofc, but it wouldn't be the main focus like this one is.
> 
> Obviously it would have to wait until I get settled into the new place and pick my other fics back up first, but is that something anyone would be interested in reading?


	11. Everybody Loves Shizuka and the Bois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. I'd like to say I have regular internet access again, but well. Not yet. Soon.™
> 
> Decided you guys had waited long enough, so here's a nice long chapter to keep you busy.  
> Flareshipping companion fic is still a thing that will Happen. Instead of updating at 650 hits (btw tysm holy shit...) I think I'll start writing that instead.
> 
> A friendly reminder that I am not funny, don't ever let me trick you into thinking otherwise.

RedEyesBlkDrag: psst yug

Kuribonbon: ur lucky i'm on break what is it

RedEyesBlkDrag: same. how was ur night w atem??

Kuribonbon: nice and quiet for a change

Kuribonbon: we didn't do anything if thats what ur after

RedEyesBlkDrag: nah idc just wonderin how my best buds are

Kuribonbon: atem is ace anyway so we only do stuff when he wants to

xGraveKeeperx: ace?? :o

KingofGames: Asexual. As in I do not experience sexual attraction.

xGraveKeeperx: ohhh ok

xGraveKeeperx: didn't know there was a word for that

Kuribonbon: most don't i had to explain it to him a couple years ago

PeachSunrise: guys send help.........

HarpyQueen: what happened? :<

PeachSunrise: the horrid orange cheeto is doing dumb shit again

RedEyesBlkDrag: ugh

Pompadours4Life: sorry, anzu

BlueEyesCEO: May want to reconsider studying abroad, Mazaki.

PeachSunrise: lmao i wish

PeachSunrise: if i leave before i get my degree, my visa goes null

SpookyDM: So, you can't return before then?

PeachSunrise: maybe during the holidays to see you guys and the fam

PeachSunrise: but other than that, no

DiceBoi: that's gotta suck...

PeachSunrise: tell me about it

HarpyQueen: at least you still have us until then

PeachSunrise: true <3

Kuribonbon: i still gotta explain american politics to atem

KingofGames: It's such a strange way of doing things, electing an unqualified candidate to office..

Pompadours4Life: didnt we already bitch about this last month

RedEyesBlkDrag: ye offscreen when the author was moving

xGraveKeeperx: what

RedEyesBlkDrag: nothin

DiceBoi: speaking of last month

DiceBoi: some of you owe me money

Kuribonbon: wait why??

Pompadours4Life: fml

SpookyDM: Actually, despite the teasing, no one wins any money because neither of them are attracted to one another.

RedEyesBlkDrag: hold the fukcingf phdone

Kuribonbon: phone: is held

BlueEyesCEO: I'm going to strangle you.

xGraveKeeperx: careful, he likes that sort of thing ;o

Kuribonbon: um how tf would you know??

xGraveKeeperx: your fashion sense speaks volumes

Kuribonbon: i'll have you know chokers are still in fashion tyvm

Kuribonbon: besides you wear gold collars so stfu

SpookyDM: #roasted

xGraveKeeperx: aw c'mon, Kura!! DX

Pompadours4Life: lmfao nice one

PeachSunrise: if ur all quite finished!!

RedEyesBlkDrag: sorry mama anzu u_u

Kuribonbon: excuse me!! i'm the mother in this hellhole

BlueEyesCEO: None of you are parents, and I shudder to think what would actually happen if you geeks procreated.

HarpyQueen: nothing like a good old kaiba roast to start off the lunch hour

PeachSunrise: speak for yourselves, i need sleep

DiceBoi: do any of us really Need sleep, though....

PeachSunrise: i get up at 7am every morning and take the subway to my dance studio, where i spend the better part of the day bending my body at hellish angles and learning the finer points of ballet

RedEyesBlkDrag: hot

PeachSunrise: so yes, i need sleep

Pompadours4Life: i live for anzu's casual roasts

PeachSunrise: stfu jou

HarpyQueen: i mean, he's not wrong? that is hot

PeachSunrise: omg (｡・//ε//・｡)

Kuribonbon: same

PeachSunrise: you guys are so bad for my ego

xGraveKeeperx: i live for validating my friends <3

Kuribonbon: dont we all?

BlueEyesCEO: No.

Kuribonbon: yeah ok mr "nobody defeats atem but me"

KingofGames: I thought that was just our thing?

BlueEyesCEO: It is.

Pompadours4Life: everyone has a thing but me :/

DiceBoi: nah, we got flirting w Shizuka-chan

Pompadours4Life: but thats a given

RedEyesBlkDrag: both of ya can keep ur grubby mitts off my lil sis

DiceBoi: chill dude, i'm gay, remember?

RedEyesBlkDrag: then why do you flirt w Shizuka huh??? (눈_눈)

DiceBoi: b/c she's cute

Pompadours4Life: same

RedEyesBlkDrag: i hate both of you rn

Kuribonbon: mokuba thinks shes cute too

BlueEyesCEO: Excuse me.

RedEyesBlkDrag: do WHAT???

Kuribonbon: fkn chill jou ur sis is #adorbs

PeachSunrise: seconded!

HarpyQueen: she's a darling lil sweetpea i just wanna hug

xGraveKeeperx: she was really nice to me the last time i was in Japan u_u

SpookyDM: She's a pleasure to talk to, honestly.

KingofGames: She is very kind and sweet. I think she takes after you in some ways.

RedEyesBlkDrag: asdfgh fUICFNG GODF

RedEyesBlkDrag: i can't even be mad now

BlueEyesCEO: I guess she's not as annoying as most of you.

RedEyesBlkDrag: don't push ur luck kaiba

Kuribonbon: ok but coming from him thats like praise or smth

PeachSunrise: true

 

 **RedEyesBlkDrag** has renamed the conversation **"Everybody Loves Shizuka"**.

 

Pompadours4Life: hell yeah we do

RedEyesBlkDrag: dont push ur luck either, honda

SpookyDM: Shizuka is a bright young woman who can take care of herself, Jou.

RedEyesBlkDrag: that doesnt mean i cant kick ass where needed

KingofGames: Fair enough.

Kuribonbon: breaks over gotta scram!! before kaiba gets pissed

BlueEyesCEO: I want progress reports later, Mutou.

Kuribonbon: yeah yeah so bossy

RedEyesBlkDrag: this is why i'd rather die than ever work for you

BlueEyesCEO: The feeling is mutual.

RedEyesBlkDrag: EROGTJKN YOU WANNAF CUKIFNG DUEL BITHC???

HarpyQueen: you'd think he'd be used to this by now -v-

PeachSunrise: yeah, but its jou

DiceBoi: true

BlueEyesCEO: I'll pencil you in for a good beating next Tuesday.

RedEyesBlkDrag: the only one gettin beat here is you

BlueEyesCEO: Keep telling yourself that.

Kuribonbon: um back to work both of you??

KingofGames: That goes for you as well.

Kuribonbon: i would if you shits would stop blowing up my phone

Kuribonbon: (ily tho)

xGraveKeeperx: <3

SpookyDM: Marik, no.

xGraveKeeperx: Marik, yes. 8D

Pompadours4Life: smh

***

DiceBoi: i know it's after midnight for the Japan Crew, but i'm bored....

RedEyesBlkDrag: thats bc the #japan crew is trying to sleep

SpookyDM: Or write.

Pompadours4Life: what tf are u writing at this hour??

SpookyDM: It's rather personal, so I don't want to talk about it.

PeachSunrise: i'm at lunch, so it's fine

DiceBoi: fair enough

Pompadours4Life: can't sleep anyway

HarpyQueen: me either :<

DiceBoi: perfect

PeachSunrise: why?

DiceBoi: i had an idea

RedEyesBlkDrag: at fkn.... midnight.....

DiceBoi: hear me out okay

xGraveKeeperx: go on :o

DiceBoi: okay so.... we should all change our names

Pompadours4Life: wtf why

DiceBoi: b/c it'll be funny

Kuribonbon: can u pls keep ur insomnia to urself

SpookyDM: Might as well hear him out, Yugi.

Kuribonbon: ugh fine

DiceBoi: okay sweet

DiceBoi: why don't we all be the bois

RedEyesBlkDrag: that could be weird for some of us

PeachSunrise: nah idc

HarpyQueen: me either

DiceBoi: the ladies have spoken~

KingofGames: So, how will this work?

DiceBoi: just change your user to something with boi in it, boom

DiceBoi: classic comedy

Kuribonbon: idk how this is funny but w/e

 

 **Kuribonbon** has changed their name to **KuriBoi.**

 **Pompadours4Life** has changed their name to **BikeBoi.**

 **PeachSunrise** has changed their name to **PeachBoi.**

 **HarpyQueen** has changed their name to **HarpyBoi.**

 **SpookyDM** has changed their name to **SpookyBoi.**

 **KingofGames** has changed their name to **KingofBois.**

 **RedEyesBlkDrag** has changed their name to **BlackDragBoi.**

 **xGraveKeeperx** has changed their name to **xBoiKeeperx.**

 

DiceBoi: my bois....

BlackDragBoi: this is gonna take some gettin used to

KuriBoi: i had to help atem w his

SpookyBoi: You know, I rather like this change.

BikeBoi: ishtar did it wrong

xBoiKeeperx: did not! D;

xBoiKeeperx: do you know how long it took me to come up with something that made sense?

HarpyBoi: i was going to go with HarpysBrother because he's an actual card, but it didn't fit the theme :<

PeachBoi: idk about mine it makes me sound like a virgin

DiceBoi: that would be cherry boi

KuriBoi: gross

BlackDragBoi: hang on, we're missin someone

 

**To: This Is Where We Talk About Our Feelings**

 

KuriBoi: kaiba change ur name pls

BlueEyesCEO: No.

KuriBoi: you said you would make a better effort w our friends

BlueEyesCEO: They're your friends.

KuriBoi: our friends now boo

BlueEyesCEO: Excuse me.

KuriBoi: *boss

BlueEyesCEO: Better.

KingofBois: I highly doubt it will hurt anything. It is a secure chat, is it not?

BlueEyesCEO: That isn't the point, Pharaoh.

KingofBois: You may call me Atem, you know.

BlueEyesCEO: Whatever.

KuriBoi: where is ur sense of humor

BlueEyesCEO: In my back pocket.

KuriBoi: ur literally sitting down i can see you from the kitchen

BlueEyesCEO: That's the joke.

KuriBoi: ur sense of humor is a fukign joke

KingofBois: Why don't you ask Mokuba his opinion?

BlueEyesCEO: I would literally never hear the end of it. No thanks.

KuriBoi: you can either do it urself or i can change it for you

BlueEyesCEO: Obelisk, dammit.

KuriBoi: bae using the gods instead of cursing is so cute tbh

BlueEyesCEO: What.

KuriBoi: *boss

KuriBoi: sorry my fingers slipped

BlueEyesCEO: I'll give you a slip of the fingers.

KuriBoi: woah save that for the companion fic

BlueEyesCEO: What.

KingofBois: What?

KuriBoi: what

 

**To: Everybody Loves Shizuka**

 

BlackDragBoi: we're missin rich boi

BlueEyesCEO: I think I can come up with something better than that.

BlackDragBoi: prove it

 

 **BlueEyesCEO** has changed their name to **WhiteDragBoi**.

 

DiceBoi: now you match lmao

BlackDragBoi: great, now i gotta change mine

KuriBoi: nah just leave it its hilarious

BikeBoi: everybody gets one

PeachBoi: way to go kaiba, you're one of us now

WhiteDragBoi: Not by a longshot.

KuriBoi: keep telling urself that bitch

WhiteDragBoi: What.

KuriBoi: *boss

KingofBois: This may be getting out of hand..

DiceBoi: nah, this is perfect

SpookyBoi: So, now what?

HarpyBoi: good question o v o

DiceBoi: now... we are Shizuka and the Bois...

BlackDragBoi: wtf why

BikeBoi: cause ur sis is bomb af

BlackDragBoi: i'm gonna shove ur fkn pompadour in ur exhaust pipe

KuriBoi: kinky

xBoiKeeperx: you would know ;o

KuriBoi: yeah i would

WhiteDragBoi: Did not need to know that.

BikeBoi: he didnt mean it baby ;_;

BlackDragBoi: you already made that joke

BikeBoi: shit

 

**To: This Is Where We Talk About Our Feelings**

 

KuriBoi: yeah you did need to know

WhiteDragBoi: Why are we dating.

KuriBoi: bc i'm cute af and also the best duelist in the world (aside from atem)

KingofBois: Valid reasons.

WhiteDragBoi: At least I'll be first in the bedroom.

KuriBoi: companion. fic.

WhiteDragBoi: Stop saying that.

 

 **DiceBoi** has changed the name of the conversation to **"Everybody Loves Shizuka and the Bois"**.

 

PeachBoi: i think i could get used to this tbh

HarpyBoi: sounds like the name of a band

BlackDragBoi: nah the joke will have died by next chapter

xBoiKeeperx: what

BlackDragBoi: [what](https://i.imgflip.com/13ong1.jpg)

DiceBoi: what.....

WhiteDragBoi: Stop doing that, it's not funny.

KuriBoi: spoil sport


	12. duel darlings™: A V-Day Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't do v-day, it's always been a Bad Time™ for me personally, but don't let my depressed ass stop you from enjoying the candy, hearts, and flowers.
> 
> This chapter is specifically dedicated to my two dearest besties, because without their continued support, I would never had gotten the inspiration for this work, or the confidence to post my work online. Love you guys. <3
> 
> In case anyone needs a reminder, as some chose to keep their username:
> 
> KuriBoi = Yugi  
> KingofGames = Atem  
> WhiteDragBoi = Kaiba  
> BlackDragBoi = Jounouchi  
> PeachSunrise = Anzu  
> HarpyQueen = Mai Valentine  
> DiceBoi = Otogi  
> BikeBoi = Honda  
> xBoiKeeperx = Marik  
> SpookyBoi = Ryou
> 
> If you don't celebrate, come hang out with me @ my house. I made homemade chicken pot pie. :>  
> Thank you so much for reading, and have a lovely day! (Especially to my fellow aces and aros, who are so often neglected this time of year.) <3
> 
> For those interested, [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9643037/chapters/21785270) is the Flareshipping companion fic to this hot mess. It's not required reading, but it may answer some questions you may have about the trio's feelings in particular and why they are the way they all are.

PeachSunrise: i can't wait until tomorrow, you guys

DiceBoi: aw, you changed back :"(

HarpyQueen: most of us did sorry

SpookyBoi: I think I'll keep mine like this for a bit.

BlackDragBoi: same, its easier to type

BikeBoi: u mean remember

BlackDragBoi: [i know what i'm about, son](http://i.imgur.com/lLkYoNv.gif)

BikeBoi: dont u dare meme at me after 10pm

BlackDragBoi: i'll meme at u anytime i please

KuriBoi: children pls behave mama is busy

xBoiKeeperx: why can't you wait until tomorrow, anzu? :o

PeachSunrise: v day

HarpyQueen: technically, we just had ours

DiceBoi: oh yeah, timezones are a Thing

BlackDragBoi: wyd yug

KuriBoi: busy

xBoiKeeperx: busy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

SpookyBoi: You already made that joke, Marik.

xBoiKeeperx: yeah, but it's still funny

WhiteDragBoi: No, it isn't.

KingofGames: Yugi and I are playing a video game tournament, Jou.

DiceBoi: surprised you haven't changed back yet, Kaiba

WhiteDragBoi: I'm busy.

BlackDragBoi: wtf why is everyone busy

PeachSunrise: busy bois

HarpyQueen: all work and no play make for dull bois :<>

BikeBoi: that would explain kaiba

KuriBoi: lmfao dont snatch him like that

SpookyBoi: Who is winning the game tournament?

xBoiKeeperx: idk they might tie again

KingofGames: Actually, this is the tiebreaker round.

BlackDragBoi: figures

WhiteDragBoi: What is that face supposed to be.

HarpyQueen: open bird beak 

DiceBoi: has that been the joke this whole time?

DiceBoi: bird beaks?

PeachSunrise: yes

WhiteDragBoi: Figures.

xBoiKeeperx: what did you guys do for vday? > o >

BlackDragBoi: the usual

SpookyBoi: Summoned a demon for breakfast, held a seance for lunch, and took a blood bath after a romantic candlelit dinner.

BikeBoi: hardcore af

BlackDragBoi: we watched a scary movie and made out

SpookyBoi: Jou screamed a lot, mostly.

BlackDragBoi: listen, i didn't come out here to be attacked

KuriBoi: ryous upstaging u in the dramatics dept

BlackDragBoi: i taught him well <3

WhiteDragBoi: Gross.

HarpyQueen: what did you do for vday, Kaiba? :<>

WhiteDragBoi: Mokuba dragged me to Kaiba Land.

PeachSunrise: your own theme park? classic

xBoiKeeperx: how about you, pharaoh?

KingofGames: A nice quiet dinner, followed by home made dessert.

DiceBoi: livin the dream......

KuriBoi: i kept sending him shitty ms paint valentine cards lmao

BlackDragBoi: did he save them all

KingofGames: Of course.

KuriBoi: he has a whole folder of them tbh

SpookyBoi: That's adorable.

KuriBoi: ikr

PeachSunrise: aw, where's mine?

KuriBoi: hang on i'll make you one

BlackDragBoi: ahem

WhiteDragBoi: Need a lozenge, Fido?

BlackDragBoi: weak

KuriBoi: fine i'll make you one too sheesh!!

BlackDragBoi: thank

WhiteDragBoi: If you expect me to waste all my good material on you, you have another thing coming.

BlackDragBoi: better

BikeBoi: send kaiba one while ur at it yugi

KuriBoi: nah i like my job

KuriBoi: i also like living

xBoiKeeperx: what do you mean by ms paint valentine card? :o

DiceBoi: i forget how little you know sometimes, man

xBoiKeeperx: i'm learning! DX

HarpyQueen: i don't think he meant it in a bad way, hon

DiceBoi: nah, course not

DiceBoi: we're #bros

xBoiKeeperx: omg ; D;/

BlackDragBoi: we're all #bros here

PeachSunrise: um

BlackDragBoi: and bronettes

SpookyBoi: That's not even a word.

BlackDragBoi: is now

HarpyQueen: sounds like something american frat boys would use lol

KingofGames: Modern slang can be rather confusing..

BikeBoi: we'll teach u man

KuriBoi: he already knows lol and omg i think we can leave it at that

KingofGames: Spoil sport.

WhiteDragBoi: This is ridiculous.

DiceBoi: nah, this is normal

WhiteDragBoi: In what universe is this normal.

xBoiKeeperx: alternate universe....

PeachSunrise: are you reading fic again, marik?

xBoiKeeperx: on vday? absolutely 8D

xBoiKeeperx: you want recs, anzu?

PeachSunrise: sure, why not

BlackDragBoi: links pls

KuriBoi: i dont condone this type of behavior among my children

SpookyBoi: Once you've read a good fic, there is no turning back.

KuriBoi: i'm going to bed, have fun reading weird sex

BikeBoi: take me w/ you, i don't wanna be subjected to this..

DiceBoi: too late, my dude

BikeBoi: fml

KingofGames: Good night, everyone.

 

\---

 

**To: This Is Where We Talk About Our Feelings**

 

KuriBoi: hang on, we need a change

 

 **KuriBoi** has changed the name of the conversation to " **duel darlings™** "

 

WhiteDragBoi: No.

KuriBoi: shut up its cute

KingofGames: As are you.

KuriBoi: blushu ꒰✪ૢꇵ✪ૢ꒱ෆ⃛

WhiteDragBoi: I'm going to vomit.

KuriBoi: even after we finish our surprise?

WhiteDragBoi: Probably.

KingofGames: I think you will like this, Kaiba.

WhiteDragBoi: That remains to be seen.

WhiteDragBoi: Am I allowed upstairs in my own house now.

KuriBoi: give us another minute

WhiteDragBoi: Tick, tock.

KingofGames: Quite the impatient one tonight, hm?

KingofGames: I think we are about ready.

KuriBoi: ugh ok just promise not to kill us

WhiteDragBoi: I promise nothing.

KuriBoi: at least don't fire me

WhiteDragBoi: Fine.

KuriBoi: #victory

 

***

 

KuriBoi: actually, that reminds me

KingofGames: Hm?

KuriBoi: we gotta get kaiba to watch yoi

WhiteDragBoi: Watch what?

KuriBoi: gay figure skaters

WhiteDragBoi: I doubt there's time.

KuriBoi: can we make time? :c

WhiteDragBoi: I'm not spending the remaining four days watching anime.

KuriBoi: and i dont want to spend it not flirting at work

KingofGames: Could we perhaps schedule a three-way duel?

WhiteDragBoi: What's in it for the winner?

KuriBoi: good question

KingofGames: How about the winner gets to be in charge of how our last day of the week is spent together?

KuriBoi: ooh thats a good one!!

KuriBoi: kaiba you in??

WhiteDragBoi: Only if we can all agree on what to do.

KingofGames: That sounds fair.

KuriBoi: sweet

 

**To: dancing gays™**

 

PeachSunrise: thank you again for the card!! it was super sweet, i love it <3

HarpyQueen: you're welcome, doll, glad you liked it :>

PeachSunrise: i hope you can come visit again soon, i miss you

HarpyQueen: i should have enough come spring, don't worry

PeachSunrise: hey, when i graduate, i can go back to Japan, and then we can be cute together again

HarpyQueen: aren't we always cute together, though?

PeachSunrise: that's true

 

**To: No Spooks**

SpookyBoi: Can I please change our chat name?

BlackDragBoi: no

BlackDragBoi: no spooks allowed

SpookyBoi: They won't hurt you. :(

BlackDragBoi: i beg to differ

SpookyBoi: Can there at least be one spook?

BlackDragBoi: #no spooks

SpookyBoi: Not even me?

BlackDragBoi: #one spook

SpookyBoi: Thank you. <3

BlackDragBoi: still can't believe you told the chat we summoned a demon lmfao

SpookyBoi: Don't forget the seance and blood bath.

BlackDragBoi: i was trying to

SpookyBoi: I have a reputation to uphold.

BlackDragBoi: ur literally the cutest cotton puff in the world

BlackDragBoi: why are u like this

SpookyBoi: Would you have me any other way?

BlackDragBoi: nah <3

 

**To: single's night in**

DiceBoi: happy single's awareness day

xBoiKeeperx: what's that? :o

BikeBoi: another name for vday for bitter singles™

xBoiKeeperx: i'm not bitter, i like being single D;

DiceBoi: he is #too pure honda

BikeBoi: precious cinnamonbun, too good, too pure for this world

xBoiKeeperx: isn't that a meme?

DiceBoi: an oldie, but a goodie

xBoiKeeperx: i like that meme, actually :D

BikeBoi: marik ishtar #confirmed to be precious cinnamonbun

DiceBoi: if you were a meme, what meme would you be?

BikeBoi: it dat boi ofc

xBoiKeeperx: hi, welcome to chili's

DiceBoi: that's an American restaurant dude

BikeBoi: is the food any good there??

DiceBoi, yeah, it's not bad

xBoiKeeperx: America sounds great in theory

BikeBoi: need to steer clear for the next 4 years tho

DiceBoi: oh well

xBoiKeeperx: kinda still wanna go, though v_v 

BikeBoi: to america?

xBoiKeeperx: yeah

DiceBoi: field trip?

BikeBoi: #lads on tour

DiceBoi: #LADS ON TOUR

xBoiKeeperx: do i count? v_v

BikeBoi: ur still a lad if u have a vagina

DiceBoi: transboys are still boys, my dude

xBoiKeeperx: thank you for the validation ;_;

BikeBoi: once a #bro, always a #bro

DiceBoi: hear, hear!

xBoiKeeperx: thanks bros <3

BikeBoi: <3

DiceBoi: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marik is a cool dude, and I only recently began to headcanon him as trans.  
> It won't change the narrative any, and no distasteful jokes will be made.  
> The Squad is all about acceptance, you know. (That's why they don't really bat an eye at Kaiba deciding to stick around lmao.)


	13. dinner & cod (not the fish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, everyone. I wanna focus my attention on A Week is All I Need, aka the Flareshipping companion fic (recent v-day special chapter can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9643037/chapters/22112216)!), so chapters for duel squad may be about this long until I can finish that. We'll see.
> 
> I'm running out of ideas, tbh. Not having regular internet really puts a damper on my social media access. If you see a decrease in the amount of memes, that's why. Suggestions are always appreciated!
> 
> Username reminders:
> 
> Kuribonbon = Yugi  
> KingofGames = Atem  
> SpookyBoi = Ryou  
> BlueEyesCEO = Kaiba  
> HarpyQueen = Mai  
> PeachSunrise = Anzu  
> BlackDragBoi = Jou  
> BikeBoi = Honda  
> DiceBoi = Otogi  
> xGraveKeeperx = Marik (the good one)

**To: duel darlings™**

 

Kuribonbon: so whats the plan for today??

BlueEyesCEO: Working.

Kuribonbon: after work

KingofGames: Yugi's mother will be having dinner with us tonight, so we may not be able to see each other.

Kuribonbon: edfgh fuck i forgot......

BlueEyesCEO: Then we don't need to.

KingofGames: Why not just invite Kaiba as well?

Kuribonbon: to dinner.... with my mom....

KingofGames: I see no harm in it.

BlueEyesCEO: Do you think I'm going to insult your mother?

Kuribonbon: well i mean?? no??

BlueEyesCEO: I don't insult family members without cause.

Kuribonbon: ok but its still my mom

KingofGames: I'm sure she would not mind having an extra guest.

Kuribonbon: easy for you to say she loves you

BlueEyesCEO: If this is going to be an issue, we can forget it.

KingofGames: I think he is simply embarrassed at the thought of you meeting his mother.

Kuribonbon: so this... is how i die...

KingofGames: If it was under the pretext of a business occasion, would you feel better?

Kuribonbon: i guess so

Kuribonbon: no offense kaiba it took my mom a long time to be ok w atem

BlueEyesCEO: I can imagine.

Kuribonbon: idk if she'll take to you better or not

KingofGames: We have not told his family yet.

BlueEyesCEO: Mokuba knows.

Kuribonbon: wtf we had a deal

BlueEyesCEO: I don't lie to my family.

KingofGames: I did think he was staring at us rather curiously last night.

Kuribonbon: so is he like.... okay w this

BlueEyesCEO: He wants me to be happy, I doubt he cares how it happens.

Kuribonbon: are you happy tho??

BlueEyesCEO: We'll talk after dinner.

KingofGames: We hold dinner at 7pm usually.

Kuribonbon: wait ur actually coming??

BlueEyesCEO: Might not only be me.

Kuribonbon: wait ur bringing Mokuba??

KingofGames: I think that was innuendo, aibou.

Kuribonbon: osiris pls hear my prayer just fcjkghng kill me now

BlueEyesCEO: You're not getting out of this that easy.

Kuribonbon: brb kms

KingofGames: See you at 7, Kaiba.

***

**To: Everybody Loves Shizuka and the Bois**

 

PeachSunrise: guess who has the day off today 8)

Kuribonbon: not me

BikeBoi: or me

xGraveKeeperx: is it a holiday in America? :o

PeachSunrise: govt holiday

DiceBoi: we've lost two more bois....

xGraveKeeperx: sorry, i kept reading mine as bee keeper v_v

BlackDragBoi: bee keeper, keeper of the bees

DiceBoi: the #boi army will rise again one day....

KingofGames: What time is it currently for you, Anzu?

PeachSunrise: 7am

SpookyBoi: About 9pm here.

xGraveKeeperx: 2pm here!

Kuribonbon: what holiday is it anzu??

PeachSunrise: President's Day

BlackDragBoi: barf

BikeBoi: any special plans for mutiny

PeachSunrise: not really

HarpyQueen: women's march was enough for me, honestly

PeachSunrise: yeah, that was wild

Kuribonbon: i saw the pics and heard the horror stories

Kuribonbon: it was unreal

xGraveKeeperx: we had some stuff going on here, too

DiceBoi: wait, really?

xGraveKeeperx: you think Isis would keep quiet? she had like half of Cairo in the palm of her hands lmao

SpookyBoi: Your sister is quite the revolutionary.

xGraveKeeperx: scary when riled is more like ._.

KingofGames: I have heard some of the more.. tasteless remarks of the American President as of late.

Kuribonbon: he got pissed and was 2 secs from threatening to send him to the shadow realm lmfao

BlackDragBoi: he'd deserve it tbh

Kuribonbon: ngl it was hot

BlueEyesCEO: Keep it in your pants, Mutou.

Kuribonbon: i'd have to be wearing pants but ok

HarpyQueen: do you not usually?

Kuribonbon: who tf wears pants after 9pm i ask you

SpookyBoi: Atem?

Kuribonbon: ok but thats a given

KingofGames: Not always, mind you.

PeachSunrise: speaking of, did you get the clothes i sent? 

KingofGames: Yes, thank you, Anzu. They fit wonderfully.

PeachSunrise: aw good c:

Kuribonbon: ye thanks anzu

Kuribonbon: i have been revived

BikeBoi: what'd she send you

PeachSunrise: butt out honda, it's personal

BlackDragBoi: was it more leather pants

Kuribonbon: i wish

BlueEyesCEO: As if he needs a collection.

HarpyQueen: bit late for that, isn't it?

DiceBoi: since it's still kinda early, anyone up for some cod before bed?

xGraveKeeperx: isn't that a fish

Kuribonbon: ye its not bad

Kuribonbon: also that depends

BlackDragBoi: on what

Kuribonbon: if temu wants to play

KingofGames: I do not mind.

SpookyBoi: Anzu? Do you have time?

PeachSunrise: yeah, why not

PeachSunrise: how about it, mai?

HarpyQueen: sure, what game type?

BikeBoi: terrorist hunt

DiceBoi: Kaiba, you in?

BlackDragBoi: i smell a team kill waiting to happen

BlueEyesCEO: Only if you piss me off, mutt.

Kuribonbon: ok temu and i will take turns then

xGraveKeeperx: wish i could, but i gotta run errands for Isis D;

SpookyBoi: We might be playing for awhile, you can jump in later if you'd like.

xGraveKeeperx: sure thing, Kura!

HarpyQueen: later, hon

PeachSunrise: bye, marik!!

BikeBoi: see you

DiceBoi: we'll try to keep a spot open for you

xGraveKeeperx: thanks, bye guys! <3

Kuribonbon: ttyl

KingofGames: Which map shall we play?

BlackDragBoi: why not just start w the house and go from there??

SpookyBoi: That sounds fine.

PeachSunrise: not putting it to a vote?

Kuribonbon: as if you lot can agree on anything

BikeBoi: house it is

DiceBoi: i miss that show tbh

HarpyQueen: me too! that, and Scrubs

BlackDragBoi: holy shit, i just flashed back to my youth

Kuribonbon: ur 19 tho

BlackDragBoi: i'm an old soul

Kuribonbon: we didn't even start watching old american tv shows until anzu left anyway

BlueEyesCEO: Is it finally time to put the dog down.

SpookyBoi: Everyone in?

BlackDragBoi: DRUGFTHYJ PIHUBK

Kuribonbon: quick form the party and pick ur loadouts before jou combusts

PeachSunrise: dibs on ash

DiceBoi: dibs on montagne

BikeBoi: sending invites lmao

BlackDragBoi: i;mg onnfa shoot monfeybegs in the back of the heafd

BlueEyesCEO: In your dreams, maybe.

Kuribonbon: now whos the team killer lmao

KingofGames: Ready when you are.

SpookyBoi: Who's going first between you and Yugi?

Kuribonbon: me

PeachSunrise: its time.. to Kill...

DiceBoi: hell yeah!

BlueEyesCEO: Hope you dweebs have a strategy.

HarpyQueen: up through the basement?

BlackDragBoi: was thinkin the roof tbh

Kuribonbon: who fucijgfnk... shot me....

PeachSunrise: sorry yugi!! you startled me :c

BikeBoi: hang on, enabling voice chat

Kuribonbon: thank sweet fuvcjig osiris

BlackDragBoi: i doubt a large dragon would be a good fuck

DiceBoi: don't let Kaiba hear you say that

BlueEyesCEO: You wish I was offended.

HarpyQueen: no offense, but have you seen your theme park

PeachSunrise: or the dragon jet

BlackDragBoi: or the gate of his house

Kuribonbon: drag kaiba later when i'm not carrying the whole team thru this

KingofGames: I see nothing wrong with having a favorite monster.

SpookyBoi: I myself am rather fond of Necrofear.

BlackDragBoi: need to get my bf a fluffy Watapon or smth

PeachSunrise: i can send my extra Rescue Cat if you want

SpookyBoi: No, thank you. I like my deck as is.

DiceBoi: i died

Kuribonbon: stay in the voice chat or i'm tossing a grenade at ur feet

HarpyQueen: might have to start over :<

BikeBoi: wertyuio GUYS

KingofGames: Focus, now.

BlueEyesCEO: Good luck with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god, i need new material...  
> ya'll are gonna hate me for the next chapter. introducing: angst.  
> because that's what my brain wants, apparently [shrug emoji]


	14. #YugiWatch2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks, here's the bits of angst I promised. Emphasis on bits. 
> 
> LilBlueEyes = Mokuba
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> Edit 3/7: Here's the corresponding [AWIAIN](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9643037/chapters/22555064) chapter! Enjoy the angst, friends. <3

**To: Everybody Loves Shizuka and the Bois**

 

 **SpookyBoi** has changed the name of the conversation to " **spook fest 2017** ".

 

SpookyBoi: Jou is asleep, change the chat name to involve ghosts.

xGraveKeeperx: nice one Kura XD

HarpyQueen: aw, you love teasing him! so precious~

SpookyBoi: I'm not just a precious cotton puff, you know.

DiceBoi: i don't think anyone who knows you like we do would ever disagree

xGraveKeeperx: but your ootd yesterday was a ouija board sweater and dark skinny jeans :o

PeachSunrise: i saw that!!! it was adorable tbh

DiceBoi: a lil bit creepy though

BikeBoi: leave the cotton puff alone

BlackDragBoi: who tf is dragging my bf, i'll murder 'em

SpookyBoi: No one, go back to bed.

KingofGames: Has anyone seen Yugi? I know it is rather early, but I am in need of some help.

BlackDragBoi: i just woke up tbh

HarpyQueen: what happened? :<

KingofGames: Yugi went two blocks over to grab some groceries and has not returned..

PeachSunrise: doesn't he usually tho?

KingofGames: It has been almost an hour now. He was only going to get a few things and then come right back.

xGraveKeeperx: have you called or texted him?

KingofGames: That is the first thing I tried..

DiceBoi: do you need us to do anything?

KingofGames: I think I will pay a visit to the store before I do anything else.

SpookyBoi: Let us know if something has happened, all right?

BlackDragBoi: ya leave, and they just drag ya back in...

BikeBoi: ???

BlackDragBoi: if tem can't find yug, we gotta assume the worst

HarpyQueen: i'm sure Yugi is fine

HarpyQueen: besides, who would want to hurt him?

PeachSunrise: we took down everyone who would, right?

xGraveKeeperx: i hope so ._.

BlackDragBoi: you got a redemption arc, so ye

DiceBoi: same

SpookyBoi: Let's not jump to conclusions just yet.

BikeBoi: wait til pharaoh gets back before we start pointing fingers

PeachSunrise: good idea

 

\---

 

 **KingofGames** has added **LilBlueEyes** to the conversation.

 

BikeBoi: oh shit, its the twerp

BlackDragBoi: quick, hide the memes!

LilBlueEyes: Oh haha very funny

PeachSunrise: hi mokuba!!

xGraveKeeperx: hello tiny kaiba :o

KingofGames: Please fill everyone in, Mokuba.

LilBlueEyes: Sure thing

HarpyQueen: what's up, kiddo?

DiceBoi: any news?

LilBlueEyes: Um kinda

SpookyBoi: Something has happened, hasn't it?

LilBlueEyes: All right listen up

LilBlueEyes: Seto and Atem are on the look out but you guys cant get in the way

BlackDragBoi: in the way of what??

LilBlueEyes: The investigation duh

PeachSunrise: investigation?

LilBlueEyes: Someone took Yugi

BikeBoi: brb grabbing my gun

LilBlueEyes: No! Thats just what we dont want

LilBlueEyes: No cops

HarpyQueen: why not?

LilBlueEyes: Someone is holding Yugi for ransom

DiceBoi: that should be no problem though, right...?

LilBlueEyes: They dont want money

SpookyBoi: What do they want?

LilBlueEyes: To humiliate my big brother

BlackDragBoi: why???

LilBlueEyes: I cant tell you

xGraveKeeperx: why not? :(

LilBlueEyes: Its my brothers business

PeachSunrise: is that why he hasn't been around?

LilBlueEyes: Yeah Seto is doing his best to locate Yugi as fast as possible

BlackDragBoi: why can't we help? 

LilBlueEyes: He was threatened not to involve anyone

LilBlueEyes: I probably shouldnt even be telling you this

BlackDragBoi: yug is my best friend

LilBlueEyes: Thats why im bothering

HarpyQueen: surely we can do something?

DiceBoi: i can scout the food court during break

BikeBoi: i can at least get you guys in touch with a detective or smth

LilBlueEyes: We appreciate it but if we involve cops or you guys Yugi could suffer

PeachSunrise: can we at least get updates?

LilBlueEyes: Sure i can do that much

xGraveKeeperx: damn this sucks! D;

SpookyBoi: I thought we had put all of that behind us...

LilBlueEyes: You and me both Bakura

LilBlueEyes: Anyway i gotta go but ill keep you guys updated and let you know if we find anything

BlackDragBoi: thanks lil guy

 

\---

 

 **BlackDragBoi** has changed the name of the conversation to " **#YugiWatch2017** ".

 

PeachSunrise: it's been awhile, any new leads?

SpookyBoi: Nothing yet, I'm afraid.

LilBlueEyes: We got a lead to follow now so its only a matter of time

BlackDragBoi: it took ya four hours just to get a lead???

LilBlueEyes: Jou these things take time

BikeBoi: longer without the cops help

LilBlueEyes: That wasnt a risk Seto was willing to take

HarpyQueen: what about Atem? how is he?

LilBlueEyes: Still really angry

xGraveKeeperx: wait, can't you guys just trace Yugi's phone?

LilBlueEyes: He didnt have it on him or thats the first thing we would have done

PeachSunrise: what about his duel disk?

LilBlueEyes: No go either

BlackDragBoi: didn't ya trace the god cards once

LilBlueEyes: You think he has his deck with him

DiceBoi: a man like Yugi? would never leave the house w/o it

LilBlueEyes: Okay even if he does have it we can't trace the cards unless theyre being used

SpookyBoi: You said whoever took Yugi wanted to humiliate Kaiba. What did you mean by that?

LilBlueEyes: We think they want to broadcast his sexuality to all his business partners

BikeBoi: wait is that rly a big deal?

DiceBoi: kinda.. its quietly frowned upon in the business world

LilBlueEyes: That kind of thing can destroy professional reputations

BlackDragBoi: thats just fuckin stupid

DiceBoi: at least its only quietly frowned upon, but for Kaiba? he's a big deal and some would jump at the chance to ruin him

LilBlueEyes: Exactly Otogi

HarpyQueen: what if you beat them to the punch?

PeachSunrise: what do you mean, Mai?

HarpyQueen: make an announcement

LilBlueEyes: You want Seto to tell all of Japan that hes gay?

HarpyQueen: think about it

HarpyQueen: if he does it himself, it will have way less of an impact than if it came out through other sources

SpookyBoi: I think she's onto something, Mokuba.

xGraveKeeperx: remember when Yugi n the pharaoh came out to the dueling world?

BlackDragBoi: thats all anyone talked about for weeks

BikeBoi: and then it died down and no one cared anymore

LilBlueEyes: Yeah but theyre still the King of Games

SpookyBoi: Exactly. They did not lose their title. No one cares anymore.

LilBlueEyes: I dunno i need to ask Seto first

PeachSunrise: it's just a thought, but if anyone can help him see the logic, it's you

LilBlueEyes: Okay here goes

BlackDragBoi: good luck lil man

 

\---

 

LilBlueEyes: Okay after an hour of tense negotiations

LilBlueEyes: Seto set up a press conference

PeachSunrise: wow just like that?

LilBlueEyes: Atem helped

xGraveKeeperx: can you set up a livestream for it too?

LilBlueEyes: Yeah i can hook you guys up

PeachSunrise: thanks <3

HarpyQueen: how goes the hunt?

LilBlueEyes: We're still following the lead but i think we may be close

BlackDragBoi: thank goodness

SpookyBoi: Let us know if you find anything else.

LilBlueEyes: Will do

 

\---

 

DiceBoi: did you guys see the look on Kaiba's face

BlackDragBoi: not even i woulda wanted that for rich boi

HarpyQueen: he looked so tired :<

BikeBoi: i coordinated the traffic for it, what a zoo

SpookyBoi: At least now that it is out in the open, the captors may make a mistake.

PeachSunrise: and if they do, Kaiba can catch them

xGraveKeeperx: i hope so D:

 

\--- 

 

LilBlueEyes: We found Yugi you guys

PeachSunrise: oh thank goodness i couldn't sleep

BlackDragBoi: is he ok??

SpookyBoi: May we see him?

LilBlueEyes: Yes and not right now

BikeBoi: wtf why

LilBlueEyes: He just needs some space and time right now

xGraveKeeperx: when can we talk to him? :(

LilBlueEyes: Probably tomorrow he needs to rest and relax

DiceBoi: is Atem with him??

LilBlueEyes: Yeah so is Seto

BlackDragBoi: is tht a good idea

LilBlueEyes: Trust me Jou its a good idea

PeachSunrise: thank you so much for keeping us updated!!

SpookyBoi: Yes, without you we wouldn't have known anything.

BikeBoi: tell the lil guy we hope he's ok and that we're gonna go see him tomorrow

xGraveKeeperx: tell the pharaoh to relax too, i'm sure he's all strung out D;

LilBlueEyes: I think theyre gonna nap actually

HarpyQueen: i daresay they deserve a bit of peace and quiet

BlackDragBoi: [naps.gif](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ49Y0VOO1hYd4We7mbENa9h8X7UK17qUKdu-td4tUNkinmV6Ax&reload=on)

PeachSunrise: jou this isn't the time to meme!!

LilBlueEyes: Actually i think we could all do with a good laugh

DiceBoi: hear hear!

LilBlueEyes: Gimme all your best memes Jou

BlackDragBoi: finally.... it is my time..... to shine....

SpookyBoi: Careful what you ask for, Mokuba.

LilBlueEyes: Aw whats the harm

BikeBoi: ok he did warn you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things to clarify. I refuse to write about open homophobia, so all I feel comfortable with is allusions to it being 'quietly frowned upon' in the Japanese business world. However, as this is a work of fiction, though I try to make things as realistic as possible (within canon), as someone on the spectrum, it makes me wary to include things like that in my work. There's enough of that in today's society, and I don't wanna add to it, y'know?
> 
> Anyway, onto a lighter topic. Everyone's typing styles. I try to make them all different in subtle ways, so I'll do my best to explain how I go about writing their typing quirks. (They've all evolved up to this at this point in the fic, mind you.)
> 
> Atem, Seto, and Ryou are pretty straight forward. Perfect grammar and punctuation. With Atem, he types like he speaks. (With that age old feel and clear confusion about modernized language as far as slang and such goes. Pray for him.) Seto is no nonsense to the point of being robotic. No emojis, no punctuation other than periods and commas. He ain't got time to mess around. Ryou is sweet, but direct. Of the three, he is the most likely to use emojis.
> 
> Yugi is the ultimate #millennial. No punctuation unless he's being Super Serious, and even then it's sparse. He uses hastags like they're going out of style. Uses only the cutest emojis. No capitalization here, folks.
> 
> Jou is nearly the same, but with less emojis and more memes. He's a filthy memer til the day he dies. More abbreviations than necessary. Slightly more punctuation than Yugi.
> 
> Honda relies more on a mix of the two, is the easiest way I can describe his style. He doesn't prefer to use emojis, but there are exceptions. Only capitalizes names he finds important.
> 
> Otogi uses ellipses to represent trailing off in his speech. Some mix of shorthand and regular typing. Uses slashes for some abbreviations. Capitalizes all names because they're Important.
> 
> Mai uses pet names to affectionately refer to her friends. Also bird beak emojis. (They're all nerds and she is no exception.)
> 
> Anzu likes exclamation points!!! Short hand queen. Sometimes capitalizes names with some rare punctuation thrown in.
> 
> Marik uses emojis almost every line of speech. He's become more expressive in the three years since the Ceremonial Duel. Uses mostly shorthand with a scattering of proper typing. Likes to tease his friends, but it's all in good fun. In need of validation.
> 
> Mokuba, last but not least. Only capitalizes the first letter of his sentences with absolutely no punctuation to speak of. Unless he Really has a point to get across. He's a teenage boy now, but still a Kaiba, so he gets right to the point. No shorthand, and no emojis either. Someone shove this lazy boi off the couch.


	15. Rated M for Memes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finally got back to this fic, my pride and joy.. If you haven't yet read it, the last AWIAIN chapter is up!  
> The one that coincides with this chapter will take a few days to get out, but hopefully it won't be another 13k words lmao..
> 
> Kaiba is a spoil sport, but not to worry. Mokuba should be back in future chapters!
> 
> Edit: Here's the recent [AWIAIN](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9643037/chapters/22892652) chapter.

Kuribonbon: ty guys for visiting ily all <3

BlackDragBoi: np ur my bro and ily too <3

PeachSunrise: i'm giving you a big hug next time i go back to Japan <3

SpookyBoi: I may just hug you again for good measure, honestly.

Kuribonbon: it was almost worth it just to be hugged this much

LilBlueEyes: Glad to see you back on your feet Yugi

KingofGames: I think we all are.

xGraveKeeperx: can i jump in on the hug train? :o

HarpyQueen: i'm also hugging you again next time i see you :<

Kuribonbon: mai ily no offense but if you hug me again i could suffocate and die

Kuribonbon: not that i would mind but you know

Kuribonbon: tem would miss me

BikeBoi: glad to see ur sense of humor is still intact too

DiceBoi: hang on, where's Kaiba..?

BlackDragBoi: back in his tech cave probs

KingofGames: Hopefully he is heeding the advice I gave him earlier.

Kuribonbon: yeah let him be for now

SpookyBoi: Good idea.

LilBlueEyes: I think hes in his office at home

xGraveKeeperx: i'm surprised you decided to stick around, tiny kaiba

LilBlueEyes: I'm not tiny

BlackDragBoi: bro ur like shorter than yug an thats sayin' somethin'

Kuribonbon: first of all go die

BlackDragBoi: <3

Kuribonbon: second of all

Kuribonbon: all in favor of inducting mokuba in the squad say sugar peas

BikeBoi: wtf why

KingofGames: He has a rather large sweet tooth.

Kuribonbon: you get it from me tho

xGraveKeeperx: sugar peas! 8D

PeachSunrise: sugar peas~

HarpyQueen: sugar peas :>

LilBlueEyes: Sugar peas?

Kuribonbon: [drop em](https://m.popkey.co/660b47/vlMQG.gif)

BlackDragBoi: how dare you exhume an old meme from the vault like this

BlueEyesCEO: Big word for a small mind.

DiceBoi: oh look, its the Fun Police

BlueEyesCEO: Don't try to be cute, Ryuuji, it doesn't suit you.

LilBlueEyes: Aw dont be a spoil sport Seto

DiceBoi: i am Very Cute, i'll have you know...

BlueEyesCEO: Spare me.

Kuribonbon: are you still working or??

BlueEyesCEO: You could say that.

PeachSunrise: we know how Yugi is, but how are you, Kaiba?

BlueEyesCEO: Why.

HarpyQueen: well hon, no offense, but you looked like hell warmed over yesterday

PeachSunrise: also, despite what you think of us, we do actually care about your well being :c

BlueEyesCEO: I'm fine.

BlackDragBoi: bullshit we all saw ur face during the press conference

xGraveKeeperx: we don't have to talk about that just now :(

KingofGames: Indeed. Let us put all of that behind us and focus on the positive.

SpookyBoi: Agreed.

Kuribonbon: i got an idea

BikeBoi: here we go...

Kuribonbon: shut up its a good one

Kuribonbon: spring break is coming up right??

PeachSunrise: yeah!! i'm gonna come back to visit you guys <3

BlackDragBoi: omg yes my girl <3

HarpyQueen: i'm so excited!! O v O

Kuribonbon: sweet that actually works

xGraveKeeperx: i'll ask Isis if we can make the trip over

Kuribonbon: good we're p overdue for a get together

KingofGames: What day would be convenient for everyone?

SpookyBoi: Probably Sunday.

BikeBoi: same

BlackDragBoi: i can take a day off

Kuribonbon: ur invited too kaiba

BlueEyesCEO: No thanks.

Kuribonbon: not giving you a choice sorry

DiceBoi: are we meeting at the usual place then?

xGraveKeeperx: food court? :o

BikeBoi: food court

PeachSunrise: food court!!

SpookyBoi: Food court.

KingofGames: That sounds fair.

Kuribonbon: sounds good to me

LilBlueEyes: If you think it will be okay

BlackDragBoi: i'll murder anyone who even looks at ya funny

BikeBoi: dude

BlackDragBoi: ok i'll only murder a lil

BikeBoi: jou pls

SpookyBoi: No murdering allowed.

PeachSunrise: so, is the second sunday of next month good?

xGraveKeeperx: should be!

Kuribonbon: ye i cant fuckin wait to get out of bed

KingofGames: We will be there.

DiceBoi: sweet! i have sundays off

BlueEyesCEO: Have fun, nerds.

Kuribonbon: ur still coming

BlackDragBoi: gross

LilBlueEyes: Ew can we not go there

PeachSunrise: jou wtf there's a kid here!!

LilBlueEyes: The only kid here is jou

BlackDragBoi: ewrtyu i'm not takin shit from a pipsqueak!!

BlueEyesCEO: You just did.

xGraveKeeperx: tiny kaiba knows how to throw shade :U

Kuribonbon: ur one of us now kid

BikeBoi: lmao

SpookyBoi: Are you going to take that, Jou?

BlackDragBoi: hell no

BlackDragBoi: fuckin bring it

LilBlueEyes: Consider it brought

PeachSunrise: now, now, children pls behave

PeachSunrise: or aunt anzu won't bring you any goodies from America

HarpyQueen: did we ever decide what i was in the family? :<>

Kuribonbon: idk i doubt it

DiceBoi: what about the really hot aunt that everyone swears killed a man

PeachSunrise: Otogi no

HarpyQueen: no that's funny, i like that

KingofGames: The family has expanded, it seems.

LilBlueEyes: Can i be the cute and sassy rich uncles kid

BlueEyesCEO: No.

Kuribonbon: too late i already told him lmao

BlueEyesCEO: You're literally the worst.

Kuribonbon: <3

BikeBoi: barf

BlackDragBoi: double barf

DiceBoi: quadruple barf

LilBlueEyes: Infinite barf

xGraveKeeperx: i think tiny kaiba has earned his rightful place among us >o>

BlueEyesCEO: Say good bye, Mokuba.

LilBlueEyes: Spoil sport

 

 **BlueEyesCEO** has kicked **LilBlueEyes** from the conversation.

 

SpookyBoi: I think this chat needs a warning label.

PeachSunrise: hang on, i got this

 

 **PeachSunrise** has changed the name of the conversation to " **Rated M for Mature** ".

 

BlackDragBoi: hang on, i got a better one

 

 **BlackDragBoi** has changed the name of the conversation to " **Rated M for Memes** ".

 

SpookyBoi: I have one!

 

 **SpookyBoi** has changed the name of the conversation to " **Rated S for Spooky** ".

 

 **Kuribonbon** has changed the name of the conversation to " **Rated N for Naptime** ".

 

HarpyQueen: you know, that's not a bad idea

BikeBoi: naps?

Kuribonbon: ye also im still on painkillers so #bye

KingofGames: Sleep well, aibou.

Kuribonbon: smooches~

BlueEyesCEO: Barf.

DiceBoi: there's that famous sense of humor!

PeachSunrise: i always knew you had it in you, kaiba

BlackDragBoi: ye who knew

BlueEyesCEO: It's called a callback, the most basic rule of improvisational comedy.

BlueEyesCEO: Something you lack.

BikeBoi: speaking of callbacks

SpookyBoi: Here we go.

BikeBoi: who remembers the great zodiac discourse of 2016?

xGraveKeeperx: that was a fun chat

BlackDragBoi: bye guys i gotta go do somethin that isnt hanging out with people less funny than me

HarpyQueen: your loss hon :V

BlueEyesCEO: Not for me.

DiceBoi: #roasted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA'LL, I FINALLY SAW DSOD LAST NIGHT, PLS SCREAM AT ME ABOUT IT, I HAVE ASCENDED...........
> 
> Special shout out to my Sunshine bff for hooking me up. He is the one responsible for future shenanigans in this fic. I have so many ideas now, it's unreal..
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for reading! <3


	16. i smell #gossip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's true. I'm finally popular enough to receive anon hate. Or this fic is. Whichever.  
> I don't engage with trolls, and I'm not turning off the anon function, as that would take away the privilege from the wrong people. If you're gonna send me hate, at least do it off anon.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter was just me being #petty, but I don't regret it. I also don't regret the first part, so sue me.
> 
> Please enjoy, and as always thank you for reading!! <3
> 
> 4/1 edit: [here's](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pgIgMJDOMAlLlsCbmLmAfeR3sbRcg7Y6rfd2apNcM6E/edit?usp=sharing) the corresponding awiain chapter (on google docs bc ao3 won't let me update??)

xGraveKeeperx: guys, i actually wrote my first fic

BlackDragBoi: holy shit, link me

Kuribonbon: oh my god

BikeBoi: Marik pls

xGraveKeeperx: [link](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8730400/chapters/20014135)

DiceBoi: ok but this is actually hilarious...?

PeachSunrise: how do you come up with this stuff??

KingofGames: Everyone seems exactly as they should be.

xGraveKeeperx: someone named anon was pretty nasty in the comments, though v_v

SpookyBoi: Just delete them, Marik. 

HarpyQueen: wow, that was pretty cruel :<

BlackDragBoi: wtf who do i have to Kill

Kuribonbon: ryou is right marik just delete and dont even engage

SpookyBoi: Precisely. Those who send anon hate are simply cowards hiding behind a mask of anonymity.

SpookyBoi: They think themselves superior in some way while spouting their diatribe, but they serve no purpose other than to hurt and demoralize others.

DiceBoi: idk about you guys, but i love when he snatches ppl

BikeBoi: tbh same

BlackDragBoi: the love of my life is right

SpookyBoi: Gods, you're so embarrassing..

Kuribonbon: hes not wrong tho?? i also love when you roast ppl its the best

PeachSunrise: is it because no one suspects the cotton puff?

HarpyQueen: pretty much

Kuribonbon: its also the accent

xGraveKeeperx: done and done!

xGraveKeeperx: transphobes are gross anyway

KingofGames: That in particular was rather uncalled for. Please don't dwell on it, Marik.

SpookyBoi: Exactly. We all love you as is.

BikeBoi: except kaiba

Kuribonbon: at least drag him when hes not working sheesh

BikeBoi: are u sure there's not something up with u two??

BlackDragBoi: snifts the air

PeachSunrise: snifts..........

BlackDragBoi: i smell #gossip

Kuribonbon: idk what you mean by something

Kuribonbon: also he kinda saved my ass so maybe i'm a bit grateful for it

SpookyBoi: I fail to see the problem, personally.

xGraveKeeperx: thanks guys, i feel a lot better now about my writing <3

BlueEyesCEO: I can't believe you wrote that.

Kuribonbon: i cant believe you just took the time to read it

xGraveKeeperx: i tried keeping you in character D;

KingofGames: You did a lovely job, Marik.

SpookyBoi: My favorite is chapter four.

xGraveKeeperx: thanks pharaoh <3

BlueEyesCEO: Why am I in this.

Kuribonbon: bc ur part of the #squad

BlueEyesCEO: In your dreams, maybe.

Kuribonbon: thats not what youd be doing in my dreams

BlueEyesCEO: Gross.

Kuribonbon: we'd be dueling asshole

BlueEyesCEO: I'd be winning.

Kuribonbon: in ur dreams maybe

BlackDragBoi: i love the whole thing holy shit

PeachSunrise: do i really yell at you guys a lot..

DiceBoi: kinda

HarpyQueen: it's necessary

BikeBoi: gotta keep everyone in line somehow

SpookyBoi: Some of us don't need it.

BlackDragBoi: thts bc ur perfect <3

xGraveKeeperx: what's everyone's favorite chapter?? :o

KingofGames: I'm rather fond of chapter seven.

BlackDragBoi: 9 probs

DiceBoi: 10 for me

HarpyQueen: chapter 8, definitely

PeachSunrise: same <3

BikeBoi: def 11

BlackDragBoi: figures

BlueEyesCEO: If I had to pick one from this mess, it would be 12.

Kuribonbon: 15 was great tbh

SpookyBoi: What was your favorite chapter to write, Marik?

xGraveKeeperx: probably the vday special :D

KingofGames: I am also rather fond of that chapter.

DiceBoi: have you written anything else, Marik?

xGraveKeeperx: not yet

xGraveKeeperx: think i might just stick to reading fic instead of writing it

BikeBoi: b/c of the gross anons?

xGraveKeeperx: nah, i deal with transphobia every day

xGraveKeeperx: it just takes a lot of effort XP

PeachSunrise: i caught up with the coffee shop au you sent last time

HarpyQueen: i've been waiting for you to finish that for ages :<>

BlackDragBoi: i still gotta catch up

PeachSunrise: it was so good

xGraveKeeperx: gosh you guys are fast readers :o

Kuribonbon: comes w the territory

DiceBoi: hey, are we still on for next month...?

SpookyBoi: I believe so.

PeachSunrise: i also started the one where Atem is a high school delinquent

Kuribonbon: what

KingofGames: In what universe would that ever occur?

HarpyQueen: an alternate one

PeachSunrise: well, they got the part about you burning that guy alive right

Kuribonbon: we dont talk abt that tho

BlueEyesCEO: What.

KingofGames: It was before you came along.

PeachSunrise: man, those were the days...

DiceBoi: quick question

BikeBoi: ??

DiceBoi: honda, what type of bike do you drive?

BikeBoi: honda

Kuribonbon: thats ur name smartass

BlackDragBoi: no thats the brand name

HarpyQueen: you're kidding

BikeBoi: yeah, yeah, i drive a honda

xGraveKeeperx: i couldn't write a joke like this if i tried XD

PeachSunrise: that's so typical smh

BikeBoi: you guys leave my bike outta this

DiceBoi: it's a nice bike tbh

BikeBoi: at least someone sees the light

SpookyBoi: I've never been much for machines, sorry.

Kuribonbon: i think honda will forgive u bc ur cute

BlueEyesCEO: Seriously.

Kuribonbon: i'm taken not blind

SpookyBoi: You flatter me too much. <3

BlackDragBoi: yug is right tho

Kuribonbon: as usual

BlueEyesCEO: Don't get a swelled head.

BlackDragBoi: ye thats ur job

KingofGames: What else shall we do during spring break when Anzu comes to visit?

PeachSunrise: ooh!! can we go to the beach??

HarpyQueen: i'm okay with that

Kuribonbon: pretty girls in swimsuits??

Kuribonbon: sun? sand? tropical drinks?

Kuribonbon: count me tf in

DiceBoi: omg yes....

SpookyBoi: Are we all going that same day and just meeting up at the food court?

BlueEyesCEO: I don't do beaches.

BikeBoi: ur loss

Kuribonbon: not even for business?

BlueEyesCEO: No.

xGraveKeeperx: aw, spoil sport D;

BlackDragBoi: it won't be an obligatory beach day episode w/o the whole squad there

SpookyBoi: You just want to splash him.

BlackDragBoi: can neither confirm nor deny

KingofGames: We can all bring our decks and have duels by the water's edge.

Kuribonbon: #romantic af

BlueEyesCEO: I'll think about it.

PeachSunrise: good enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kaiba ever get over his aversion to hanging out with the squad? 
> 
> If he did, would I have anything to write about?
> 
> Who knows, but now the next AWIAIN chapter is gonna be another monster, and I regret everything..
> 
> Pray for me.


	17. What the bleep is April Fool's?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the ygotas April Fool's special! Where everything is gay, and the points don't matter. That's right, the points are like Mai's character arc from Season 4! Unnecessary, and downright messed up. (She deserved so much better tbh.) Apologies for all the f-bombs dropped this chapter. It in no way relates to the previous plot of this fic, this was just for fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: The political views of Bandit Keith in no way reflect the actual political views held by the author of this fic. In fact, it physically made me itch to type out his parts. Please try not to crucify me over a joke, thank you.
> 
> [AWIAIN](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pgIgMJDOMAlLlsCbmLmAfeR3sbRcg7Y6rfd2apNcM6E/edit?usp=sharing) chapter 9 is up! For some reason, ao3 refuses to let me update the actual fic? (pls, my children are starving..) so here's the google docs version! Feel free to comment on the doc itself, or here.
> 
> KuribohSucks = Yugi  
> KingofGaymes = Atem  
> MrsPharaoh = Anzu  
> BrooklynRage = Jou  
> TristanTaylor = Honda  
> SexyBack69 = Otogi/Duke  
> HarpysBoobs = Mai  
> xThiefshipperx = Marik  
> AlbinoBrit = Ryou  
> DragonFucker = Kaiba  
> LoveMeSeto = Mokuba  
> RedBloodedAmerican = Bandit Keith (Howard)

**BrooklynRage** has changed the name of the conversation to **"#ygotas takeover"**.

KuribohSucks: remind me why im here

KingofGaymes: Fulfilling our contract, remember?

KuribohSucks: what contract

KuribohSucks: also when the fuck did u get ur own body??

KingofGaymes: The power of fanfiction.

xThiefshipperx: DID SOMEONE SAY FANFICTION?? 8D

BrooklynRage: who let this guy in here

MrsPharaoh: pharaoh!! my darling!!

KingofGaymes: Oh no..

TristanTaylor: dudes

AlbinoBrit: There you are, lads.

SexyBack69: the only time i want u to call me lad is if we're doing a cheeky nandos

DragonFucker: Who the fuck thought this was a good idea.

HarpysBoobs: ooh, what's a cheeky nandos? :<>B

AlbinoBrit: Well, you know when you fancy a bev, and you turn to your mate, and he goes 'Oi, you fancy going out for a cheeky nandos?' and you go 'Yeah, I'm feelin' right chuffed, let's go get smashed.' and so off you go.

TristanTaylor: uhh translation??

BrooklynRage: no one tell him

KuribohSucks: it sure as hell wasnt me

KingofGaymes: I'm pretty sure all of that was in moonspeak. Bakura, how do you know moonspeak?

xThiefshipperx: WHERE IS THAT THEME MUSIC COMING FROM? WHAT IS HAPPENING?

SexyBack69: oh, that's just me, i'm experimenting with new songs

xThiefshipperx: WELL, THEY ARE NOT VERY GOOD.

DragonFucker: Pharaoh, can you corral the nerds for five seconds so we can duel.

MrsPharaoh: wait!! we're missing something!!

KingofGaymes: And what would that be?

MrsPharaoh: my love for you~

TristanTaylor: i think i just threw up in my mouth a little

KuribohSucks: me too

KingofGaymes: It's time to G-G-G-G-G-G-G-Get fucked, Kaiba!!

DragonFucker: When and where.

BrooklynRage: woah hang on

KuribohSucks: get a room you two

KuribohSucks: and bring me with you

MrsPharaoh: and me!!!

KingofGaymes: Sorry, no girls allowed.

xThiefshipperx: BAKURA, WHAT IS GOING ON?

AlbinoBrit: I really haven't the foggiest.

AlbinoBrit: Something gay, I think.

HarpysBoobs: that british gimmick must get you a lot of girls

BrooklynRage: naaahhhhh, just me

BrooklynRage: #Puffshipping4life

TristanTaylor: you guys! what's today's date?

SexyBack69: April 1st

KuribohSucks: isnt there like some sort of holiday or smth today?

DragonFucker: Celebrating my victory over the Pharaoh.

KingofGaymes: In your dreams, Kaiba.

DragonFucker: That's not what we'd be doing in my dreams.

BrooklynRage: didnt someone already make that joke?

AlbinoBrit: Careful not to break the fourth wall! I just had that fixed.

MrsPharaoh: highly unnecessary mentions of friendship!!!

HarpysBoobs: highly necessary mentions of my breasts

KuribohSucks: highly necessary bullshit main character powers

BrooklynRage: if a sniper was on the moon and they shot someone down on earth, killing them instantly, would that be fucked up or what?

TristanTaylor: memes!

SexyBack69: did someone say me?

xThiefshipperx: LITERALLY NO ONE SAID ANY OF THOSE THINGS.

MrsPharaoh: WHY ARE WE YELLING?

AlbinoBrit: We're not?

TristanTaylor: I WOULD LIKE TO YELL THINGS

KingofGaymes: So, about that room you told us to get earlier..

KuribohSucks: i'd love to but we cant leave these guys by themselves

KingofGaymes: You're absolutely right, what was I thinking.

DragonFucker: I refuse to babysit.

xThiefshipperx: OOH, CAN I BABYSIT? I AM A VERY GOOD BABYSITTER! 8D

KuribohSucks: hell no!!

HarpysBoobs: isn't April 1st a holiday somewhere?

BrooklynRage: ye, in america

DragonFucker: No, you idiot! Don't you know that summons HIM?

MrsPharaoh: the powerpuff girls villain?

DragonFucker: No. Worse. Much worse.

 

 **RedBloodedAmerican** has entered the private chat.

 

RedBloodedAmerican: IN AMERICA!!!

KuribohSucks: you have got to be f***king kidding me

TristanTaylor: wait, why did you censor yourself yugi?

KuribohSucks: because fuck is a very bad word

xThiefshipperx: WHO IS THIS NEW PERSON? IS YOUR NAME STEVE?

RedBloodedAmerican: NO, MY NAME IS KEITH.

xThiefshipperx: HELLO, KEITH. MY NAME IS MARIK ISHTAR.

AlbinoBrit: I thought it was Florence?

xThiefshipperx: IT IS MOST DEFINITELY NOT FLORENCE.

RedBloodedAmerican: HELLO, FLORENCE.

xThiefshipperx: OH, FOR THE LOVE OF MEGA ULTRA CHICKEN.

MrsPharaoh: i hate to interrupt, but why is he here

DragonFucker: Because someone thought it would be fun to say The Thing.

BrooklynRage: well, excuuuuuuuuuse me, princess!!

RedBloodedAmerican: THERE ARE NO PRINCESSES IN AMERICA. ONLY OUR GREAT AND WONDERFUL PRESIDENT, DONALD TRUMP.

KuribohSucks: oh my god

KingofGaymes: Can I please mind crush him?

KuribohSucks: no pharaoh

KuribohSucks: no mind crush

KingofGaymes: You never let me have any fun, Yugi...

SexyBack69: thats not what i heard

xThiefshipperx: WHO THE EFF IS DONALD TRUMP.

RedBloodedAmerican: THE ONLY GOOD PRESIDENT WE'VE HAD SINCE GEORGE W. BUSH LEFT OFFICE.

DragonFucker: Can someone please shut him up.

BrooklynRage: hang on, i got this

RedBloodedAmerican: YOU CAN NEVER TRULY SILENCE ME.

RedBloodedAmerican: #MAKEAMERICAGREATAGAIN

 

 **BrooklynRage** has kicked **RedBloodedAmerican** from the conversation.

 

KingofGaymes: Thank you, Slifer the Executive Producer.

KuribohSucks: how did he even get in this chat is supposed to be private

xThiefshipperx: THE POWER OF FANFICTION!!

AlbinoBrit: The most powerful force of all.

HarpysBoobs: second only to the power of my breasts :>B

TristanTaylor: and my voice!

SexyBack69: and my theme song

BrooklynRage: AND MY AXE!

MrsPharaoh: is anyone going to get that reference?

xThiefshipperx: WHAT REFERENCE DO YOU SPEAK OF?

DragonFucker: Now all that's missing is a lame cameo.

LoveMeSeto: Did someone say cameo

DragonFucker: Shut up, Mokuba.

KuribohSucks: wait i got it!

TristanTaylor: did little timmy fall down the well again?

KuribohSucks: what no

KuribohSucks: its april fool's day!!

KingofGaymes: What the bleep is April Fool's day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write, just wish it didn't take me as long as it did. (Thanks, ADD!)  
> I was going to link different songs every time Otogi/Duke spoke, but I can't be bothered right now thanks to slow hotspot internet.
> 
> Typing quirks differ slightly for their abridged universe counterparts, so let me lay it down for ya'll.
> 
> Marik: ALL CAPS, ALL THE TIME!! WHAT IS AN INSIDE VOICE, BAKURA?  
> Mai: Birdbeak emojis, feat. boobs.  
> Otogi: a different theme song for every time he speaks  
> Ryou: british slang  
> Jou: 20% more old memes  
> Yugi: basically the same, only more foul language  
> Atem: 20% more gay  
> Kaiba: totally gay and dtf Atem (and Yugi?)  
> Anzu: friendship!! pharaoh!! exclamation points!!  
> Honda: basically the same, just read everything in his abridged voice  
> Mokuba: read it in his voice, you know you will  
> Bandit Keith: a Southerner who supports He Who Must Not Be Named. has no inside voice either.


	18. ah, the domestic life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular chapter takes place over a month after the events of AWIAIN, so it's kinda a glimpse into the future of what the fic will be like. Who knows when I'll actually post the last chapter, as I just started writing it today, so... #prayforRae

BlackDragBoi: [its wednesday again my dudes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=du-TY1GUFGk)

BlueEyesCEO: First of all, what the fuck did I just watch.

BlueEyesCEO: Second of all, why.

BlackDragBoi: bc its wednesday, duh

BlueEyesCEO: I'm honestly reconsidering our truce.

PeachSunrise: aw, you two are getting along!!

BlueEyesCEO: Hardly.

HarpyQueen: i think Yugi and Atem would be proud

SpookyBoi: Morning, all!

BikeBoi: speaking of, where are they?

BlueEyesCEO: Pipsqueak is still asleep. Not sure where the other one is.

xGraveKeeperx: the pharaoh? :o

KingofGames: Good morning. I was in the gym.

DiceBoi: still can't believe you three are dating

BlackDragBoi: same

SpookyBoi: Personally, I think it's about time.

BlackDragBoi: wtf why

BikeBoi: they're all grossly domestic now

PeachSunrise: well, i'm happy for you, kaiba

BlueEyesCEO: You'd change your mind if you had to live with them.

KingofGames: Are we really so bad?

BlueEyesCEO: You, not so much.

HarpyQueen: starting to wonder who will be next

DiceBoi: for what..?

HarpyQueen: getting together, of course!

xGraveKeeperx: my pounds are on honda

BikeBoi: i'm good though

PeachSunrise: mai has a point

SpookyBoi: The only single ones left among our group are Otogi, Honda, and Marik.

BlackDragBoi: if you guys end up doing the poly thing too is2re

BlueEyesCEO: You what.

BlackDragBoi: i swear to red eyes

xGraveKeeperx: red eyes isn't a god, jou XD

BlackDragBoi: he is to me ♡

HarpyQueen: i still don't get the god thing

DiceBoi: its an Egyptian thing, i think

KingofGames: Is Yugi still asleep after all this?

BlueEyesCEO: Unfortunately.

PeachSunrise: wait, are you guys in bed together?

xGraveKeeperx: #scandalous

BlueEyesCEO: No.

Kuribonbon: yes

BikeBoi: thats so domestic

BlackDragBoi: *disgusting

KingofGames: I'll be right up with coffee, then.

xGraveKeeperx: is this what it's like to live with the pharaoh? :o

HarpyQueen: i'd kill for coffee in bed :<

Kuribonbon: its not all that glamorous lmao

Kuribonbon: also fuck u dragon i'm an angel to live with

BlueEyesCEO: You misspelled devil.

PeachSunrise: #rude

DiceBoi: anyway, i have yet to find The One, and until i do, i'm ok w/ being single

BikeBoi: same

xGraveKeeperx: i'm aromantic u_u

BlackDragBoi: woah, since when??

xGraveKeeperx: since always? i was never really interested in romance stuff

xGraveKeeperx: i only found out the word for it when yugi told me

Kuribonbon: glad to have helped ♡

SpookyBoi: There is nothing wrong with being single, anyway.

HarpyQueen: exactly :>

Kuribonbon: now if you'll all excuse me my boss is kicking me out of his bed so bbl

BlackDragBoi: ugh tmi

BlueEyesCEO: Good to know you're still insufferable.

KingofGames: I'll join you both shortly.

DiceBoi: ah, the domestic life....

BlackDragBoi: speaking of domestic brb gonna kiss my bf before work

SpookyBoi: Hold on, let me finish my teasdfgohjinkml

PeachSunrise: rip

 

\---

 

PeachSunrise: this girl sounds like jou tbh [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nyUFzNVolG8)

BlackDragBoi: oh fmyg odf anbzu

PeachSunrise: and now my work is done

HarpyQueen: oh my gosh :<>

DiceBoi: i honestly do not remember this...

BikeBoi: can i not sleep peacefully in my own house w/o someone posting memes

SpookyBoi: Apparently not.

Kuribonbon: ketch me outside how bout dah

BlackDragBoi: how the hell is that me??

KingofGames: You both have similar accents.

Kuribonbon: i'd send this to kaiba while hes working but i also like living and having a job

xGraveKeeperx: holy Ra, is there a full video of this mess?

PeachSunrise: somewhere

HarpyQueen: i hope this girl got help

DiceBoi: same

BlackDragBoi: since when have i called any of you hoes??

SpookyBoi: Well, remember when you were so sleep drunk, you crashed on Yugi's couch after Monopoly night?

KingofGames: I had almost forgotten about that..

BlackDragBoi: oh yeah

xGraveKeeperx: wish i'd been there to see that XD

BikeBoi: he called us all hoes and then fell asleep with his face smushed in a pillow

PeachSunrise: that's what you get when you stay up for two days playing video games

BlackDragBoi: i regret nothing

Kuribonbon: ryou had to drive you home and shove ur sorry ass in bed

HarpyQueen: at least he didn't end up on daytime tv for it

BlueEyesCEO: There's still time for that.

DiceBoi: even this meme is kinda old though...

BlackDragBoi: blah blah fuck off kaiba

BlueEyesCEO: Same to you, mutt.

Kuribonbon: wow you guys must be tired

xGraveKeeperx: yeah, that was almost civil :o

PeachSunrise: almost

KingofGames: Time for tea, I think.

BlackDragBoi: quick question for you three

HarpyQueen: which three?

BlackDragBoi: gay duel kings

Kuribonbon: yo i'm here i'm queer whats up

BlackDragBoi: which one of u hogs the covers

BlueEyesCEO: Yugi.

KingofGames: Yugi.

BikeBoi: wow, roasted by ur best friend and ur boyfriends

Kuribonbon: its ok i can always have a slumber party on the couch

Kuribonbon: by myself

Kuribonbon: alone and in the dark

SpookyBoi: Jou hogs the covers all the time.

xGraveKeeperx: is that important?

DiceBoi: knowing who's the cover hog in any relationship is always important

PeachSunrise: idk about me and mai

HarpyQueen: it would probably be me

 

 **Kuribonbon** changed the name of the chat to **"cover hogs anonymous"**.

 

BlackDragBoi: is nothing sacred

KingofGames: You did ask, Jou.

BlueEyesCEO: Have fun on the couch tonight, pipsqueak.

Kuribonbon: fine i will

Kuribonbon: and ur not invited

BikeBoi: banished from his own couch smh

xGraveKeeperx: #KingofCouches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this on Tuesday.


	19. the gr8 ship debate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I still have wicked writer's block. I may actually need some assistance with some parts of the last chapter for AWIAIN, but please don't ask when it's coming out. I have no idea. I'm going through some not so good stuff right now, so any good vibes you guys can spare would be much appreciated but not required.
> 
> Chapter Disclaimer: (So no one shits in my cornflakes.) The opinions of the characters do not necessarily align with the author as far as shipping goes. I do have my own notps, but ya'll can ship whatever you like. This is all from their personal preferences (as far as my own headcanons go.)
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me, and enjoy! ♡

xGraveKeeperx: did you guys know people ship us >o>

DiceBoi: with like... duel monsters...??

BlackDragBoi: i thought that was a given tho

xGraveKeeperx: no like... with each other... >3>

BikeBoi: ew why are people weird

PeachSunrise: just when i thought i could sleep in peace smh

HarpyQueen: hold on hon, i wanna hear this :<>

SpookyBoi: I'd say I'm surprised, but I'm really not.

xGraveKeeperx: do you guys wanna know all the popular ship names?

Kuribonbon: osiris no

KingofGames: Are there a fair number of them?

xGraveKeeperx: yep! :D

DiceBoi: sure, lay it on me

xGraveKeeperx: okay cool

BlueEyesCEO: Isn't it like five am for you, Ishtar.

xGraveKeeperx: rise before the sun, get more done~

BlackDragBoi: yeah yeah, get to the ship names

xGraveKeeperx: okay first up: Puzzleshipping

Kuribonbon: ok thats obvious af

KingofGames: That's rather cute.

xGraveKeeperx: some of them are not so obvious

SpookyBoi: Aren't there three different versions of the word blue and shipping?

PeachSunrise: how do you even know this

BikeBoi: do we wanna know how he knows?

xGraveKeeperx: there's a list, duh 

DiceBoi: well, that explains everything...

HarpyQueen: keep going!

xGraveKeeperx: ok next one: Thiefshipping

BlackDragBoi: isn't that just you an whats his dick

SpookyBoi: Yes. 

Kuribonbon: gross

xGraveKeeperx: nah, it's kinda funny in certain contexts

xGraveKeeperx: another popular one is Puppyshipping for some reason but uh >_>

BlackDragBoi: i think i'm gonna hurl

PeachSunrise: oh, here we go

BlackDragBoi: myself into the sun

BlueEyesCEO: I think I may actually vomit.

KingofGames: Try to hold it in, please.

BikeBoi: talk about yikes™

HarpyQueen: are there ones with me? :<>

xGraveKeeperx: there are ones for literally everyone

DiceBoi: i can't wait to see the fanart

xGraveKeeperx: Mai, you and Jou are called Polarshipping

BlackDragBoi: i'm ok with that tbh

HarpyQueen: if i wasn't a raging bisexual attached at the hip to the best gf ever

PeachSunrise: omg (o///3///o)

HarpyQueen: i would also be ok with that

SpookyBoi: I do think you two would be a nice fit, circumstances aside.

xGraveKeeperx: next up: me and my dark half is called Bronzeshipping

xGraveKeeperx: which would be hilarious if he didn't try to kill everyone

Kuribonbon: apparently its open season on the dark halves

BlueEyesCEO: Isn't that technically just masturbation.

BikeBoi: technically

Kuribonbon: not if they have their own body

Kuribonbon: and last i checked atem seems legit

xGraveKeeperx: ok moving on: Tendershipping

SpookyBoi: Seeing as how that one is literally abusive, I'll pass.

BlackDragBoi: same

DiceBoi: wait who is that with..?

SpookyBoi: Me and the Spirit of the Ring.

xGraveKeeperx: i never got why it was called that, but yeah D;

xGraveKeeperx: here's a good one: Peachshipping

PeachSunrise: gee, i wonder who that's with

Kuribonbon: you an me bb~

HarpyQueen: aw, but that's adorable! :>

BlackDragBoi: there's probably porn of it somewhere

PeachSunrise: way to ruin it.....

BlueEyesCEO: Isn't that a basic internet rule.

DiceBoi: unfortunately...

xGraveKeeperx: here's one with you, Kaiba: Blueshipping

KingofGames: Shipping him with his dragon seems commonplace.

Kuribonbon: also its fucking hilarious

BlueEyesCEO: Moving on.

SpookyBoi: Is there a ship name for the three of them?

xGraveKeeperx: Flareshipping

PeachSunrise: sounds Spicy

BlackDragBoi: spicy boys™

BikeBoi: a bunch of fire emojis 

Kuribonbon: we do get spicy sometimes

DiceBoi: tmi bro

KingofGames: Is there one for just Kaiba and myself, as well as with just Yugi?

BlueEyesCEO: Probably something stupid.

xGraveKeeperx: Prideshipping and Rivalshipping respectively :o

SpookyBoi: Both fit, actually.

Kuribonbon: #rivals 4 life

BlueEyesCEO: Sounds about right.

Kuribonbon: see??

PeachSunrise: before i go to bed (need my beauty sleep) 

PeachSunrise: what's the ship name for me and Mai?

xGraveKeeperx: Danceshipping

HarpyQueen: aw, that's sweet!

BlackDragBoi: what about me n my boo??

xGraveKeeperx: Puffshipping

SpookyBoi: Is it because I like creampuffs?

BikeBoi: no, because ur hair is fluffy

DiceBoi: hang on, what are some with me?

xGraveKeeperx: Chaseshipping, which is you and Honda

PeachSunrise: and before someone commits murder, goodnight!!

Kuribonbon: lmao night <3

BikeBoi: don't make me bring out the knife emojis

KingofGames: Goodnight, Anzu. Sleep well.

xGraveKeeperx: funny enough, Jou and the pharaoh is called Dragonshipping

BlueEyesCEO: Why.

Kuribonbon: hes offended its not him lmfao

KingofGames: I am wondering that myself..

BlackDragBoi: idk but i dont wanna get between yug an his literal soulmate

Kuribonbon: a wise choice

SpookyBoi: I'm curious, what's the ship name for Yugi and I?

xGraveKeeperx: Heartshipping, a personal fave <3

HarpyQueen: talk about soft and adorable

BikeBoi: yeah okay i guess it could be

DiceBoi: i'm with mai

KingofGames: Perhaps it's because you are pure of heart?

BlueEyesCEO: Get this cute bullshit away from me immediately.

Kuribonbon: to be fair i am absolutely ok w that

BlackDragBoi: if he didn't have me, then same

SpookyBoi: I would be as well. Although, I don't fancy getting between either of your boyfriends.

KingofGames: You would have my blessing were I still in the Afterlife.

Kuribonbon: holy shit babe

 

 **BlackDragBoi** changed the name of the conversation to **"the gr8 ship debate"**.

 

xGraveKeeperx: more like everyone here is secretly a Heartshipper XD

Kuribonbon: with an ass like mine i'd be more surprised if you didnt secretly ship us

SpookyBoi: Other than the fact that we are real people with real relationships and feelings, all jokes aside.

BikeBoi: that too

BlueEyesCEO: As one of the only ones to see said ass, I can see the appeal.

KingofGames: To use Jounouchi's expression: same.

Kuribonbon: i think someone's getting laid tonight

BlackDragBoi: ugh tmi yug

Kuribonbon: and its gonna be me

Kuribonbon: right down into my coffin because i just died from all the flattery #bye

DiceBoi: rip in pieces my boi

 

**To: duel darlings™**

 

 **Kuribonbon** changed the name of the conversation to **"flareshipping hell".**

 

BlueEyesCEO: No one is getting laid tonight.

KingofGames: I would not count your dragons before they hatched, blue eyes.

BlueEyesCEO: Translation.

Kuribonbon: ur gettin some

KingofGames: Was that a thump?

Kuribonbon: idk i thought he was in his office

KingofGames: Did he perhaps drop his phone?

BlueEyesCEO: No, I was banging my head against the wall.

Kuribonbon: same dif

Kuribonbon: do u need atem to kiss it better

KingofGames: I would be willing to.

BlueEyesCEO: I'm working.

Kuribonbon: tem are u opposed to office sex??

KingofGames: Not really.

Kuribonbon: dibs on the chair

BlueEyesCEO: Good luck cracking the code, pipsqueak.

Kuribonbon: or u could just open the door like a good bf would

KingofGames: It can wait if need be.

BlueEyesCEO: Give me ten minutes.

Kuribonbon: thanks dragon <3

BlueEyesCEO: Whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands up for heartshipping ♡♡♡


	20. What exactly is a fursona?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I hate going so long without updating anything, I feel so baaadddd.. Sickness and depression need to Leave.
> 
> Disclaimer: (Because I seem to need those now.) Furries are some of the nicest people I've met online, so basically don't judge someone for their kink lol.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy! <3

SpookyDM: All right, fellows. It's time.

DiceBoi: another boi bites the dust....

HarpyQueen: time for what? :<>

BlackDragBoi: aw hell ye

SpookyDM: Another D&D session, of course!

Kuribonbon: when and where bby

PeachSunrise: i'll ready my skype!!

xGraveKeeperx: ooh, me too! 8D

SpookyDM: How about tomorrow night?

KingofGames: I think we can make that.

Kuribonbon: kaiba you in??

BlueEyesCEO: Pass.

BikeBoi: boring

BlackDragBoi: wait why

BikeBoi: b/c its fun to watch you two fight lol

BlackDragBoi: how about i give u a knuckle sandwich instead

PeachSunrise: what campaign?

SpookyDM: We can continue our last one, or start over fresh if you like.

HarpyQueen: how long do you guys usually play for? :<>

DiceBoi: the longest session was six hours, i think..?

Kuribonbon: that was right after atem came back tho

KingofGames: Once I learned how to play, it went much quicker the next time around.

xGraveKeeperx: well, most of that time was spent on character creation xD

BlackDragBoi: ok thats true

KingofGames: Are you sure you would not like to join us, Kaiba?

BlueEyesCEO: Almost six hours shut in with you geeks?

BlueEyesCEO: No thanks.

Kuribonbon: we'll be home late then

BlueEyesCEO: Fine.

PeachSunrise: your loss, kaiba

BlackDragBoi: not rly

SpookyDM: Please try not to forget your character sheet this time, Honda.

BikeBoi: that was ONE time...

PeachSunrise: 11am my time, then?

xGraveKeeperx: that would be 5pm my time i think?

Kuribonbon: midnight for us

DiceBoi: I dunno if i can swing that, but i'll try..

SpookyDM: Good, then it's settled!

BlackDragBoi: party at Ryou's house

KingofGames: Don't you live together now?

BlackDragBoi: thats besides the point

HarpyQueen: see you guys then! <3

***

BlackDragBoi: quick question for you guys

PeachSunrise: oh, here we go

SpookyDM: Katsuya, at least wait until I've had my coffee first..

Kuribonbon: how dare you, on my day off

HarpyQueen: you get days off? i'm surprised!

Kuribonbon: thats what happens when you date ur boss, kids

KingofGames: Good morning, everyone.

xGraveKeeperx: afternoon~

BlackDragBoi: anyway

BikeBoi: does this involve memes

BlackDragBoi: this does not in fact involve memes

DiceBoi: holy shit...

PeachSunrise: now there's a surprise

BlackDragBoi: ANYWAYS

BlackDragBoi: if you guys had a fursona, what would it be?

Kuribonbon: oh my god jou

KingofGames: What exactly is a fursona?

BlueEyesCEO: Enjoy the next thirty seconds of your life, lion.

xGraveKeeperx: fghgfghhdgsk

HarpyQueen: i'm going to assume he's serious . v .

PeachSunrise: okay atem, do you know what a furry is?

KingofGames: No?

Kuribonbon: fhgfhkjd i'm gonna tell him none of you say a Word

BikeBoi: when a momma fox and daddy fox love each other very much

BlackDragBoi: rthfyjgk SHUT UP SHUT UP

DiceBoi: they make little half fox babies with all kinds of quirky traits

BlueEyesCEO: The look on his face is priceless, pipsqueak just told the pharaoh what a furry is.

SpookyDM: Now, now. Furries are some of the nicest people out there.

PeachSunrise: oh, no doubt!!

xGraveKeeperx: so, you probably should have safe search on when you google stuff ._____.;;

HarpyQueen: let me guess, porn?

xGraveKeeperx: i'm just going to close out the tab and pretend that didn't happen >___>

BikeBoi: yup, porn

Kuribonbon: dragon pls this is delicate work

BlackDragBoi: as hilarious as this is

BlackDragBoi: i still want a Serious Answer to my question

PeachSunrise: idk i never really thought about it??

HarpyQueen: is a harpy a valid fursona?

DiceBoi: feathersona?

SpookyDM: Probably.

KingofGames: So... do they actually have sex inside of a mascot suit?

BlackDragBoi: thats called yiffing

BlueEyesCEO: Of course you would know that.

BlackDragBoi: at least i don't want to fuck my favorite dragon

BlueEyesCEO: Debatable.

Kuribonbon: idk i'm usually compared to a panda

PeachSunrise: you seem more like a cat to me tbh

Kuribonbon: ill take it

BikeBoi: i dunno, a bear i guess?

DiceBoi: never heard a straight man say that before

SpookyDM: Isn't that a term for someone in the gay community who is rather buff and hairy?

Kuribonbon: yes

BikeBoi: otogi pls

HarpyQueen: i think you guys have been on the internet too long > v >

BlackDragBoi: or not long enough

KingofGames: I am told I am like the lion, but I rather like the sound of a sphynx instead.

Kuribonbon: you can be anything you want bby

Kuribonbon: no one here is gonna put you in a box

DiceBoi: Anzu, you seem like a graceful gazelle to me

PeachSunrise: wow, really??

xGraveKeeperx: i can see that :o

HarpyQueen: seconded!

SpookyDM: A rabbit for me is rather cliche, but I can't really think of anything else.

BlackDragBoi: the most adorable rabbit ever <3

BlueEyesCEO: Do I have to say it.

Kuribonbon: you act like ur not dying to lmao

BikeBoi: i'd rather not clean blood out of the chat today

BlackDragBoi: at least i'm not a fuckin scaly

KingofGames: A what?

HarpyQueen: someone who has a fursona with scales

DiceBoi: i'm surprised you know about this stuff, Mai...

HarpyQueen: i know a lot of things~ :>

SpookyDM: If I said you were a lovely Golden Retriever with a fluffy coat and loyal disposition, would you yell at me, Katsuya?

BlackDragBoi: shit....

PeachSunrise: that would be a solid no

BlackDragBoi: i could never yell at you, boo <3

Kuribonbon: kaiba would obvs be a dragon

BlueEyesCEO: Did that even need to be acknowledged.

Kuribonbon: yes

KingofGames: What about you, Marik?

xGraveKeeperx: i really like the sound of being a phoenix, honestly > o >

DiceBoi: not sure about me...

HarpyQueen: i don't know you well enough to offer a good suggestion, sorry u v u

PeachSunrise: i can see otogi with a fox fursona

BikeBoi: but not one of those rainbow ones with weird tattoos and emo fringe

BlackDragBoi: god no

DiceBoi: maybe a nice fennec fox? i like that, actually

Kuribonbon: are you satisfied jou

BlackDragBoi: for the moment

KingofGames: There are some very strange kinks out there, it seems.

SpookyDM: Well, now you know.

BlackDragBoi: and knowing is half the battle!

Kuribonbon: gooooo joe!!

BlueEyesCEO: I'd ask what the hell is wrong with this chatroom, but I already know the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder I am taking suggestions on what kind of shenanigans should go down next.  
> Submit to me your memes, and I will do my best to bring them to life!  
> (You can also ask me about my headcanons.)


	21. Shizuka's Angels™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I basically just wrote this chapter to cheer myself up. 
> 
> In case anyone needs the reminder:
> 
> Kuribonbon = Yugi  
> KingofGames = Atem  
> BlueEyesCEO = Kaiba  
> PeachSunrise = Anzu  
> BlackDragBoi = Jounouchi  
> SpookyDM = Ryou  
> BikeBoi = Honda  
> DiceBoi = Otogi/Duke  
> HarpyQueen = Mai  
> xGraveKeeperx = Marik  
> LilBlueEyes = Mokuba  
> KawaiiShi = Shizuka/Serenity

BlackDragBoi: guess who just got back bitches

BikeBoi: where did you even go?

DiceBoi: your mom's 

BlackDragBoi: yes actually

PeachSunrise: the tables have turned.....

Kuribonbon: hows ur fam??

BlackDragBoi: pretty good

HarpyQueen: aw, i forgot to ask if you'd say hi to Shizuka for me :<

BlackDragBoi: dw bout it

BlackDragBoi: i got u covered

 

 **BlackDragBoi** has added **KawaiiShi** to the conversation.

 

KingofGames: It's good to hear from you again, my dear.

KawaiiShi: Hey, guys! :o

Kuribonbon: holy fuck squirtle its an angel

DiceBoi: the love of my life has arrived~

BikeBoi: hello gorgeous~

BlackDragBoi: paws off shitlords

KawaiiShi: Hello to you, too!

SpookyDM: Welcome to the inescapable group chat.

HarpyQueen: sweet pea!! how have you been? :<>

KawaiiShi: Good! There are lots more people than there were last time. :o

xGraveKeeperx: oh, is this where we all introduce ourselves? :o

Kuribonbon: i'm the one dating two amazing bfs

KingofGames: I am one of them.

KawaiiShi: Yugi and Atem, right?

BlackDragBoi: only one of them is amazing tbh

BlueEyesCEO: I beg to differ.

Kuribonbon: is2g hes got like a 'jou is shit talking me again' sense

PeachSunrise: don't we all at this point

SpookyDM: Yes.

KawaiiShi: Wait, I want to guess who everyone is!

HarpyQueen: won't this be fun~

KawaiiShi: I know the spooky one is Ryou. c:

SpookyDM: Who else?

KawaiiShi: Aaannnddd Otogi is the dice boy.

DiceBoi: close enough <3

KawaiiShi: Honda has to be the bike boy.

BikeBoi: she remembers.......

Kuribonbon: if he faints i'm not responsible

KawaiiShi: Let's see.. Mai has to be the Harpy Lady.

HarpyQueen: that's right, hon <3

KawaiiShi: Hmmm... Anzu likes peaches, right?

PeachSunrise: yep!!

KawaiiShi: I'm not familiar with the other two, sorry.. uwu

Kuribonbon: i gotchu bby girl

Kuribonbon: kaiba and blue eyes are tighter than atem's leather pants

KingofGames: Aibou!

xGraveKeeperx: hang on, i need to write that one down XD

BlueEyesCEO: I think I might feel something in the cold void where my heart should be for you specifically.

Kuribonbon: wow thats like a marriage proposal

Kuribonbon: i may swoon

BlackDragBoi: can you two lock horns later, my sister is in this chat

KawaiiShi: That's adorable! So, you three are dating now? :o

KingofGames: Yes.

KawaiiShi: I feel like we're missing someone, bro!

BlackDragBoi: what who

 

 **KawaiiShi** has added **LilBlueEyes** to the conversation.

 

KawaiiShi: There we go.~

xGraveKeeperx: tiny Kaiba makes a comeback! :o

LilBlueEyes: Uh Shizuka are you sure this is a good idea

KawaiiShi: Why wouldn't it be? :o

DiceBoi: wait Shizuka-chan still has to guess who the last member of our group is

LilBlueEyes: You know what ill just let things happen this time

KawaiiShi: Let's see.. who's left?

xGraveKeeperx: hi > o>

PeachSunrise: do you want hints?

xGraveKeeperx: wait, is she gonna yell at me if she guesses right? .___.;;

BlackDragBoi: nah we did the talking thing earlier

Kuribonbon: he writes fanfic if that helps

KawaiiShi: Oh! You must be Marik, then.

xGraveKeeperx: yes indeed! 8D

BlueEyesCEO: How the hell did she figure that out just from mentioning fanfiction.

KawaiiShi: Because I've read it. c:

xGraveKeeperx: jou, i didn't know your sis read fanfic :O

BlackDragBoi: shizuka wtf when did you read that

KawaiiShi: On the train ride over. c:

KawaiiShi: KC wifi is the best, I need to visit more often.

BlueEyesCEO: You know what, she can stay.

SpookyDM: Count me pleasantly surprised.

BlackDragBoi: hold the fuvckfng phone

Kuribonbon: phone: *is held*

KingofGames: Is that another inside joke?

Kuribonbon: it can be

BlueEyesCEO: Obelisk, dammit.

LilBlueEyes: Lmao

xGraveKeeperx: also uh, Shizuka, i'm real sorry for when my dark half scared you D;

KawaiiShi: I appreciate the apology. Katsuya told me you were cool now, so I have nothing against you. <3

BikeBoi: what a sweetheart

xGraveKeeperx: !!! ; D;/

DiceBoi: so Shizu-chan, thinking about college next year..?

KawaiiShi: I dunno. :o 

KawaiiShi: That's what mom wants me to do, but I need a little more time to think about that stuff.

BlackDragBoi: like i told ya sis, its your life, you gotta be the one to live it

LilBlueEyes: If you need any help picking out colleges let me know and ill hook you up

KawaiiShi: Aw, thanks Moki!

 

 **Kuribonbon** has changed the name of the chat to **"Shizuka's Angels™"**.

 

Kuribonbon: its like charlie's angels but better

PeachSunrise: wait, the series or the movie?

Kuribonbon: movie duh

KingofGames: We watched that last weekend.

KawaiiShi: Ooh, did you like it, Atem?

KingofGames: I suppose I can see the appeal, though perhaps it was not quite to my tastes as it was to Yugi's.

Kuribonbon: i want lucy liu to come over to my house and step on my face killing me instantly

DiceBoi: same tbh...

BlackDragBoi: smdh

HarpyQueen: #bisexual buddies

KawaiiShi: I see you haven't changed, Yugi. c:

Kuribonbon: i mean, other than growing like six inches ye

BikeBoi: you know what else is six inches

xGraveKeeperx: your pompadour? ;o

PeachSunrise: Shizuka is still a minor, sheesh!!!

KawaiiShi: Only for a few more months! :o

LilBlueEyes: Im sure he wishes it was

SpookyDM: Mokuba should stick around more often, that one was good.

BikeBoi: remind me to give the kid a noogie next time i see him

BlueEyesCEO: Absolutely not.

BlackDragBoi: spoilsport

KawaiiShi: Aha, I missed you guys. <3

DiceBoi: we missed you too <3

Kuribonbon: welcome back doll <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! <3
> 
> The chat has gotten bigger once again lmao.... whoops!!
> 
> (Shizuka should be about 17 I think? She can still handle her own with the Big Boys, though.)
> 
> ((That being said, I think Mokuba should be about 14 - 15 here? I need to keep better track of this stuff...))


	22. Operation: #Birthday Bash is a go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO THE MOST BEAUTIFUL SON OF ALL TIME!! <3
> 
> I literally spent the last hour and a half writing this so I'd get it out before midnight lmao.
> 
> Since this updated twice in one week, I'll wait a lil bit longer before I update again.
> 
> In the meantime, please enjoy!

KingofGames: I have heard tell that today is a very special person's birthday.

PeachSunrise: is he still sleeping?

KingofGames: Yes, he is still sound asleep and dreaming in the dragon's embrace.

xGraveKeeperx: i should also maybe sleep, but who's birthday is it? :o

PeachSunrise: tiny goth child

xGraveKeeperx: oh! gotcha :O

SpookyDM: I already have his present ready to go.

PeachSunrise: also that's kind of adorable, Atem

KingofGames: I believe he will be twenty years old today.

xGraveKeeperx: i hope my gift makes it there on time > o>

BlackDragBoi: shit, my boy is growin up so fast...

KawaiiShi: I'm so glad I could go shopping before heading back home!

PeachSunrise: since no one else is up yet, do you guys wanna skype so we can make.... plans...

DiceBoi: i like the sound of this planning from the shadows thing

SpookyDM: Sure, we can add everyone to the call once they get online.

KingofGames: I'll be just a moment, it's time to wake the dragon.

BlackDragBoi: dont get killed lmao

xGraveKeeperx: now that would definitely make it into the next chapter of my fic XD

KawaiiShi: Gimme just a sec, I'm gonna wake up Mokuba.

PeachSunrise: that kid never gets up before noon on a weekend

BlackDragBoi: hang on lemme get breakfast and i'll hop in the call

DiceBoi: i can't wait for the inevitable blow out lmao

 

\---

 

HarpyQueen: ooh, so secretive~

BikeBoi: Operation: #Birthday Bash is a go

KawaiiShi: Yes!! 

BlackDragBoi: ok while tem and moneybags keep our tiny goth outta the chat

BlackDragBoi: is everyone prepared?

DiceBoi: i got the silly string

SpookyDM: If any of that gets in his hair, he's going to have a fit, you know.

LilBlueEyes: Worth it

PeachSunrise: shhh!! it's supposed to be secret!!

BlueEyesCEO: Pipsqueak is testing the new virtual reality program. He'll be in there for a good three hours.

KingofGames: One of us will get him before he forgets the need to eat.

BlackDragBoi: ok cool

BlackDragBoi: gramps said we could use the living room above the game shop for #planning

HarpyQueen: where is the Thing going to be again?

LilBlueEyes: Our house

BlueEyesCEO: I didn't agree to this.

HarpyQueen: what's wrong, kaiba? afraid someone is going to throw a sexy party while you're out? ;>

BlueEyesCEO: Absolutely no sexy parties in my house.

DiceBoi: spoilsport

PeachSunrise: anyway!!

PeachSunrise: we only have a few hours to wrap presents and decorate

SpookyDM: I can make the cake at my house and bring it by later.

BlackDragBoi: i volunteer for spoon licking duty

BikeBoi: which one?

BlackDragBoi: gonna ignore that one bc my sis is still here

KawaiiShi: Ignore what? :o

LilBlueEyes: Nothing Shizuka

SpookyDM: Marik is asleep, but I promised to text him before The Thing starts.

KingofGames: That settles it, I think.

BlueEyesCEO: I'm not condoning any loud parties in my own house.

HarpyQueen: relax kaiba! i was just teasing you~

LilBlueEyes: We really are having the party at our house though

BlueEyesCEO: Mokuba, you're grounded.

LilBlueEyes: #Worth it

BlackDragBoi: ok meet you guys at the game shop in twenty

DiceBoi: annndd break!

 

***

 

Kuribonbon: my friends are all bullies

BlackDragBoi: did u get the silly string out of ur hair yet lmao

Kuribonbon: i had to scrub that shit out you ingrate

BlackDragBoi: <3

PeachSunrise: it wasn't like we covered you in the stuff, sheesh

KingofGames: Your friends love you, dearest.

Kuribonbon: what is love

DiceBoi: baby don't hurt me

BikeBoi: dont hurt me

xGraveKeeperx: no more 8D

KawaiiShi: Aw, did you at least like my present? :c

Kuribonbon: yes and ur a literal angel

BlackDragBoi: i can be ur angle or yuor devil

BlueEyesCEO: Someone cut off the mutt's meme supply.

LilBlueEyes: Niisama is just grumpy because we stayed up until midnight

Kuribonbon: and then he was very suddenly Not Grumpy anymore

BlueEyesCEO: Don't.

KingofGames: Thank you all once again for coming to celebrate.

SpookyDM: Not a problem.

Kuribonbon: i loved ryous cake so much i could barely eat it to look at it it was so pretty

SpookyDM: <3

HarpyQueen: i got plenty of pictures~

KawaiiShi: The Kuribohs were a nice touch. So cute!! <3

DiceBoi: i'm so glad we get to do this again next month

BikeBoi: same

LilBlueEyes: Oh yeah its Atems birthday next month

BlueEyesCEO: Don't even think about it.

PeachSunrise: we were on our best behavior!!

BlackDragBoi: loud music is a given u can't have a respectable party w/o some sweet tunes

Kuribonbon: you put all your weeb shit on tho

BlackDragBoi: ye it was great

xGraveKeeperx: i've never heard that many people sing the Naruto theme song at once XD

Kuribonbon: ngl the look on kaibas face was priceless

HarpyQueen: i screengrabbed the snap you sent ;>

DiceBoi: immortalized for all time..

BlueEyesCEO: I literally hate every single one of you.

KingofGames: Debatable.

PeachSunrise: he's learning........

Kuribonbon: best birthday ever <3

 

**To: flareship hell**

Kuribonbon: i know you have like some hardass reputation and all

Kuribonbon: and i respect that

BlueEyesCEO: Where are you going with this.

Kuribonbon: i know ur working hard and all

Kuribonbon: but thanks for taking the night off for my birthday

Kuribonbon: i rly appreciate it more than you know <3

KingofGames: I also appreciate the amount of thought you put into everything.

BlueEyesCEO: It wasn't a big deal.

Kuribonbon: it was to me

Kuribonbon: **iloveyoualot.mp3**

BlueEyesCEO: How dare you be cute in my own house.

KingofGames: I think he is pleased.

Kuribonbon: last night was amazing tbh he deserves every bit of that mush

BlueEyesCEO: I still can't believe you're into choking, although I really shouldn't be at all surprised.

KingofGames: He also enjoys occasional spanking, though I can never see the appeal myself.

Kuribonbon: omg dont give away all my kinks wtf

BlueEyesCEO: You might permanently scar Mokuba at this rate.

Kuribonbon: doubt it

KingofGames: Round two?

Kuribonbon: gods yes

BlueEyesCEO: If you start without me, I'm relegating you to the couch.

Kuribonbon: i'm sure my pillow fort is lonely w/o me

BlueEyesCEO: You're insufferable.

Kuribonbon: love you too babe <3

KingofGames: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Yugi Mutou with every single fiber of my being. 


	23. #peak pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride everybody!! I wanted to get this out before Pride month was over, so I think I made good time. Been kinda in a brain fog lately, but I was also more active this month than any other month since I moved, so. Hopefully I can get more done writing wise within this next month!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy! <3

BlackDragBoi: dumbest high school meme you can remember ok go

BlueEyesCEO: Jounouchi thinking he could be good at Duel Monsters™.

BlackDragBoi: WOW

DiceBoi: kaiba keepin it 100

BikeBoi: right out of the gate, too

PeachSunrise: he even added the trademark

Kuribonbon: talk about extra™

SpookyDM: Speaking of extra..

HarpyQueen: i went to high school in america, so mine will probably be way different :<>

xGraveKeeperx: i uh.. didn't go to school? ._.;;

KawaiiShi: Not even home school? :o

xGraveKeeperx: nope u_u

KingofGames: Neither did I, please do not worry.

PeachSunrise: in all seriousness, i think it was the panty tanking

BlackDragBoi: oh yeah i remember that

BikeBoi: you should, she was one of our victims

PeachSunrise: i still have the urge to punch you for that sometimes

Kuribonbon: i was personally fond of the tamagotchi phase tbh

BikeBoi: lmao remember when jou and your pets mated

Kuribonbon: i try not to

BlueEyesCEO: What.

Kuribonbon: dw bout it it was dumb

BlueEyesCEO: Considering it was Jounouchi, I'll take your word for it.

BlackDragBoi: i'm here to chew bubblegum and kick kaiba's ass

BlackDragBoi: and i just ran outta bubblegum

HarpyQueen: is that a new one? i've lost track . v .

PeachSunrise: at this point, most are old news

KawaiiShi: I guess it's too much to hope for that they could be friends one day?

LilBlueEyes: Youre barking up the wrong tree Shizuka

BlueEyesCEO: I can't even bring myself to shatter her ridiculous illusions.

KingofGames: There is always hope.

BlackDragBoi: hate to burst ur friendship bubble tem but uh

BlackDragBoi: that is literally never gonna happen

xGraveKeeperx: this could be the start to a new fic chapter > o>

DiceBoi: Marik pls.......

KingofGames: Contrary to popular belief, he is capable of being gentle and kind.

Kuribonbon: true story

BlackDragBoi: sounds fake but ok

SpookyDM: I believe you.

PeachSunrise: we're not doing the #fakenews thing again

BikeBoi: anzu, ruiner of fun

PeachSunrise: i'll ruin more than just your fun

HarpyQueen: make that your tagline > v>

PeachSunrise: you know what, i just might

DiceBoi: do it for the irony

BlueEyesCEO: Stop ruining my reputation, that's not why I'm dating you.

KingofGames: Why are you dating us?

xGraveKeeperx: this should be good > o>

Kuribonbon: its my cute butt isnt it??

BlueEyesCEO: Hardly.

SpookyDM: It is a rather nice butt.

BlackDragBoi: whose side are u on??

SpookyDM: I'm not blind, Katsuya.

BlackDragBoi: fair enough

BikeBoi: again with the heartshipping smh

Kuribonbon: queerplatonic besties 4 life <3

SpookyDM: <3

PeachSunrise: Designated Minors 1 & 2, cover your ears

KawaiiShi: How come? :o

LilBlueEyes: Its best not to ask questions with these guys

Kuribonbon: cause its about to get Really Gay up in this chat

HarpyQueen: is there ever really a limit?

DiceBoi: depends

BlueEyesCEO: I'm dating the two of you because you're the only ones that I actually respect.

Kuribonbon: fair enough

KingofGames: Perhaps love is somewhere in that equation as well?

LilBlueEyes: Guys please dont make me barf

PeachSunrise: cover your ears!!

BlueEyesCEO: We'll see.

Kuribonbon: good enough 

 

*******

 

PeachSunrise: aaaaaaa feels good to be off my feet again

DiceBoi: how was pride?

PeachSunrise: wild

Kuribonbon: we went to europe for a ~proper celebration~

KingofGames: Also business.

Kuribonbon: that too

HarpyQueen: did you guys have fun? :<>

Kuribonbon: cant decide if peak pride was the ~Jesus is Life~ ppl or the naked vegans

BlueEyesCEO: The pictures speak for themselves.

DiceBoi: naked......... vegans.......

LilBlueEyes: Still a minor here guys

xGraveKeeperx: one day tiny kaiba, you'll understand

LilBlueEyes: Understand what

xGraveKeeperx: you'll understand

SpookyDM: He hasn't had his coffee yet, don't mind him.

PeachSunrise: oh, did you guys get those religious picketers too??

KingofGames: Unfortunately.

Kuribonbon: i had to explain to atem why it wasnt a good idea to approach them and advocate for universal gay marriage

KawaiiShi: I hope we get there one day. u_u

BikeBoi: don't we all

KingofGames: Then perhaps that will be the day where hatred is no longer the primary emotion associated alongside love.

BlackDragBoi: thats real philosophical and all

BlueEyesCEO: That's a big word. Someone's been feeding the dog his puppy chow.

BlackDragBoi: but did you say naked vegans???

Kuribonbon: yup

BlackDragBoi: (heck off kaiba my sis is still here ya jerk)

KingofGames: There were, of course, pictures taken.

Kuribonbon: they were rly nice tho surprisingly

PeachSunrise: we had a parade here and i got to meet the naked cowboy!!

HarpyQueen: isn't that the guy who walks around in his underwear with his guitar and sings random country songs? :<>

PeachSunrise: that's the one!!

SpookyDM: America is such a strange place..

KawaiiShi: Isn't their Independence Day celebration coming up? :o

xGraveKeeperx: like the movie? :o

BikeBoi: basically

DiceBoi: but without all the aliens

Kuribonbon: exactly what are you two teaching marik??

DiceBoi: nothing terrible....

BikeBoi: we're bringing culture to the sheltered Egyptian boy

xGraveKeeperx: mostly western culture, but it's still interesting 8D

LilBlueEyes: Seems harmless to me

BlackDragBoi: just dont let him quote all the good references

BikeBoi: can everyone think straight for two seconds

Kuribonbon: well shit im out #bye

HarpyQueen: same here!

DiceBoi: yup, exit stage left

BlackDragBoi: i'm literally incapable of such a thing

SpookyDM: It's true.

KingofGames: I do believe that is my cue.

xGraveKeeperx: i guess i'm technically on the spectrum? :o

KawaiiShi: I'm not sure yet myself. :o

LilBlueEyes: Same here

PeachSunrise: yugi don't you mean #bi

Kuribonbon: shit ur right how did i mess up so badly

BlueEyesCEO: Unbelieveable.

 

**[ Private Message from LilBlueEyes to KawaiiShi:**

 

LilBlueEyes: Im so sorry about them Shizuka

KawaiiShi: It's okay!! I kind of like being included in things for a change.

LilBlueEyes: It is kind of cool

KawaiiShi: Does your brother still think we're dating? :o

LilBlueEyes: I hope not

LilBlueEyes: I have no intentions about having The Talk with Seto

KawaiiShi: He does seem a bit more approachable since he started dating Yugi and Atem.

LilBlueEyes: Just be glad you dont live with them

KawaiiShi: Heehee, I'll take your word for it. ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seems kinda short for what I really wanted it to be. Oh well.
> 
> I was given ideas by a certain someone, so thanks for that. <3
> 
> (How is this fic still going? It is a mystery....)


	24. that thing where they repeat the most notable typo ad nauseum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of working on chapter two of [I Think I Love Him](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11514039/chapters/25839756), which is my new, short songfic! Check it out if you haven't yet, the next chapter should up within a few days!!
> 
> Also, shout out to the incorrect ygo quotes blog for the inspiration for this chapter. You're doing god's work.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this silly chapter. <3

xGraveKeeperx: oh man Shizuka, i had no idea there were so many cat videos!! :o

KawaiiShi: There are thousands!

xGraveKeeperx: really? * o *

KawaiiShi: Yep! Want me to link you a few more?

xGraveKeeperx: yes!! you're an angel <3

KawaiiShi: Aw, shucks!! u wu

BlackDragBoi: what are you kids up to

KawaiiShi: Marik wanted something cute, so I linked him to a few cat videos. c:

DiceBoi: ahhh, good ol' cat memes...

BikeBoi: which ones did you link him to?

KawaiiShi: Keyboard cat and the sphynx cat that goes "No no noooo!" when his owner wears a scary mask.

SpookyDM: That second one is my personal favorite.

Kuribonbon: wait you didnt even send him nyan cat???

xGraveKeeperx: nyan cat? :o

BlackDragBoi: -slams fist on table- remedy this immediately

PeachSunrise: poptart cat!!

HarpyQueen: everyone loves a good cat meme :>

BlueEyesCEO: Speak for yourself.

KingofGames: I have not seen any recent cat videos..

LilBlueEyes: Time to educate the Egyptian boys on classic internet content

Kuribonbon: just ignore kaiba hes a dog person

DiceBoi: spay and neuter your pets, kids

BlueEyesCEO: Especially annoying meme spouting blonde ones.

BlackDragBoi: WRTYTNHBG I'M GONDSDA SHOVEMY FOOT SO FAR UP UR ASS YOU'LL BE FEELIN IT FOR A WEEFK!!!

PeachSunrise: weefk

SpookyDM: weefk

BikeBoi: weefk

Kuribonbon: brows on #weefk

DiceBoi: weefk.......

KingofGames: Are they doing that thing where they repeat the most notable typo ad nauseum?

BlueEyesCEO: Yes.

LilBlueEyes: Weefk

KawaiiShi: Goodness, Katsuya..

HarpyQueen: i do love a good typo spam~

BlackDragBoi: guys pls.....

Kuribonbon: anyway marik & tem here's [nyan cat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QH2-TGUlwu4) for you

xGraveKeeperx: wow, that is a poptart cat * A *

KingofGames: It's quite colorful.

BikeBoi: the music just repeats, but it's become a classic

PeachSunrise: all hail poptart cat!!

DiceBoi: all hail....

SpookyDM: I found a cat Vine compilation, do you want that as well?

LilBlueEyes: Heck yeah

KawaiiShi: Absolutely! :o

BlueEyesCEO: Like this chat needs more meme material.

Kuribonbon: the chat always needs more meme material

BlackDragBoi: what else would we talk about @ midnight

BlueEyesCEO: Something more sensible and less ridiculous.

HarpyQueen: well, we have to be mindful of the minors now, you know

LilBlueEyes: Which apparently means no fun allowed

SpookyDM: Here we go, one [cat Vine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BaST1DWWVjE) compilation, as ordered.

xGraveKeeperx: oh my Ra, look at them all!! ; A ;

KingofGames: They all look very soft..

Kuribonbon: lmao cats are assholes and i love them

Kuribonbon: dragon can we get a cat??

BlueEyesCEO: Not a chance.

KingofGames: I could keep it with me during the day at the Game Shop.

BlackDragBoi: would gramps go for that tho??

Kuribonbon: i can ask

PeachSunrise: i can't have pets in my dorm room, it sucks!!

HarpyQueen: i travel too much to keep a pet u v u

BikeBoi: you guys can come over to my apartment and play w/ my doggo if you want

DiceBoi: i love your doggo, she's so sweet...

BlackDragBoi: she licks faces a lot, but she is Good and Pure

Kuribonbon: ur doggo is so cute honda i'm jelly

PeachSunrise: i demand pics

LilBlueEyes: I didnt know you had a dog Honda

BikeBoi: yep, she's my sweet girl

BikeBoi: here, have a recent [pic](https://animalso.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/White-Akita-Inu.jpg)

KawaiiShi: Aw, what a cutie!!

SpookyDM: She's lovely.

Kuribonbon: i'm cryin look at her fluffy tail........

BlackDragBoi: the best pupper

KingofGames: What a beautiful dog, Honda.

xGraveKeeperx: i want one * o *

HarpyQueen: a sweet and precious pup! ; v ;

PeachSunrise: gdi honda now i wanna go back to japan

DiceBoi: rip Anzu

LilBlueEyes: Does she bite

BikeBoi: nah

LilBlueEyes: I wanna pet her immediately

LilBlueEyes: Seto can we get a dog

BlueEyesCEO: Go pet the mutt if you want a dog.

BlackDragBoi: i'll literally shit on everything u love

SpookyDM: You're not exactly making the best case for yourself, Katsuya.

KawaiiShi: Katsuya has fluffy hair, it's honestly great for petting.

Kuribonbon: can confirm

BlackDragBoi: my bff and sis are so embarrassing smh...

 

*******

 

Kuribonbon: help my bf is too tall for me to kiss what should i do

BlackDragBoi: punch him in the stomach, and when he doubles over in pain, kick him in the dick

KawaiiShi: And then you kiss hi-- Katsuya!!! No!! >o<

BikeBoi: tackle him to the ground

PeachSunrise: dump him in the trash

SpookyDM: Kick him in the shin?

DiceBoi: step on his foot

HarpyQueen: tug him down by his ridiculous trench coat~

KingofGames: Ask him nicely when he is not at work.

LilBlueEyes: Jump on his bed in the middle of the night

BlueEyesCEO: No to every single one of those, except the lion's.

KingofGames: <3

Kuribonbon: idk i heard some promising suggestions

BlueEyesCEO: Fuck you.

Kuribonbon: i'm trying to

BlackDragBoi: can you two go be #disgusting somewhere else jfc

Kuribonbon: spoilsport

**To: flareship hell**

 

Kuribonbon: you know what? underneath it all ur actually quite nice Seto

BlueEyesCEO: Repeat that disgusting slander again, and you'll be hearing from my lawyers.

Kuribonbon: aw he loves me~

KingofGames: I can feel it from here.

BlueEyesCEO: Look, the only way we're ever getting a pet is if you duel me for it.

KingofGames: Then may I be your opponent?

BlueEyesCEO: Always.

Kuribonbon: wow gay

Kuribonbon: but srsly is that how we say i love you in this relationship?

KingofGames: What, duel me?

BlueEyesCEO: Obviously.

Kuribonbon: but hes been saying that for years wtf!!

BlueEyesCEO: I claim nothing.

KingofGames: The signs were there, I suppose.

Kuribonbon: ugh w/e i'm going to bed cmon atem

KingofGames: Don't stay up too late, blue eyes.

BlueEyesCEO: Thanks, mom.

Kuribonbon: lmao night <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally googled "fluffy japanese dog breeds" and picked the prettiest one that would load first lmao so now Honda has an albino Akita. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Next chapter: Atem's birthday shenanigans.
> 
> It won't be a #wild bash like Yugi's was, his are generally nice and quiet affairs, I think. (Aside from Seto's inevitable grand gestures, ya know.) So! Send me your ideas for quiet birthday shenanigans, and I'll run with whatever I get.
> 
> Thanks in advance, you guys make this fic a blast to write. <3


	25. The Lion King Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would write a new one shot to celebrate Atem's birthday on the 26th, but that didn't end up happening. Sorry! u_u 
> 
> As it is, I had to make myself finish this chapter with a friend's help. I hope it makes up for a lack of new content!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the continual hot mess that is this fic. <3

**[ Private Message from Kuribonbon to BlueEyesCEO:**

 

Kuribonbon: psssssst dragon

Kuribonbon: seto

Kuribonbon: love of my life

Kuribonbon: tall asshole w an ego the size of japan

BlueEyesCEO: You rang.

Kuribonbon: charming

Kuribonbon: i know ur working but we need to plan for atems bday

BlueEyesCEO: We're taking him on a Nile River cruise

Kuribonbon: wtf when did you plan this

BlueEyesCEO: Last week.

Kuribonbon: ok fine but i at least have a say on what we get to do on the ship

BlueEyesCEO: I was counting on it.

Kuribonbon: fair enough

Kuribonbon: is it just gonna be us three or is the whole squad going

BlueEyesCEO: Just us.

Kuribonbon: aw ok

BlueEyesCEO: And the Ishtars.

Kuribonbon: sweet!!

Kuribonbon: i feel bad you wont let the others go tho

BlueEyesCEO: I asked, everyone has work or school that day.

Kuribonbon: wow you've been a busy dragon

BlueEyesCEO: I'm still busy.

Kuribonbon: ur always busy

Kuribonbon: but i get it

Kuribonbon: hey can i ask if we can celebrate his bday together a day early or smth??

BlueEyesCEO: As long as it's nothing like your birthday party.

Kuribonbon: nah tem prefers quiet parties

Kuribonbon: besides as long as you duel him he wont complain

BlueEyesCEO: That can be arranged.

Kuribonbon: lmao figures

Kuribonbon: anyway i'll let you be ok

Kuribonbon: love you dragon (°◡°♡).:｡

BlueEyesCEO: Pipsqueak. ]

 

**To: Shizuka's Angels™**

 

**Kuribonbon** changed the name of the conversation to " **The Lion King Affair** ".

 

DiceBoi: i'm assuming there is a specific reason for the change....

Kuribonbon: yup!

PeachSunrise: that's such a good kid's movie tbh

KawaiiShi: I have a feeling it's not about the movie. :o

Kuribonbon: you would be right

BlackDragBoi: whats goin on yug???

Kuribonbon: tems bday is in a couple days

BikeBoi: ohhhhhh we're #planning then

Kuribonbon: ye

LilBlueEyes: I was wondering why Seto insisted on dragging Atem out of the mansion without you

Kuribonbon: i think he was just playing along tbh

xGraveKeeperx: that's because you can't hide anything from the pharaoh

HarpyQueen: why not? :<>

xGraveKeeperx: because he always knows >_>

PeachSunrise: we gonna do the skype thing again?

Kuribonbon: ofc we cant leave anyone out

BlackDragBoi: i'll bring the tunes

DiceBoi: hell no, i get dibs on that this time

Kuribonbon: this is going to be a nice Quiet Party you guys

BlackDragBoi: yeah i know

BikeBoi: how about you both bring some music and compromise by making a playlist together?

DiceBoi: sounds reasonable....

Kuribonbon; wait where is the platonic love of my life at

BlackDragBoi: Ryous in class rn

Kuribonbon: ok i'll txt him when he gets out

PeachSunrise: i'm honestly really glad you guys are so close

BlackDragBoi: same

xGraveKeeperx: he needs all the love! :D

Kuribonbon: his bday is in september we can gush about him then

xGraveKeeperx: oh, i will. trust me. > 3 >

BlackDragBoi: i can't wait tbh

HarpyQueen: you guys using the game shop for planning again?

Kuribonbon: ye sure come on over

KawaiiShi: I don't think I can make it down for the party. u_u

BlackDragBoi: its ok Shizu

LilBlueEyes: Thats what skype is for right

KawaiiShi: Yeah! c:

Kuribonbon: idk how long theyre gonna be gone so everyone who can just come over and we'll hook up skype for the rest

BlackDragBoi: Ryou gets out of class soon so i'll just go pick him up and head straight to the shop

xGraveKeeperx: i can't wait! >o<

 

*******

 

SpookyDM: I'm bringing the cake over to Kaiba's, right?

LilBlueEyes: Thats the plan

Kuribonbon: i cant wait to see ur newest masterpiece

BlackDragBoi: i can't wait to eat ur newest masterpiece

BikeBoi: same

HarpyQueen: not without getting pictures first! > v >

PeachSunrise: i'm gonna go buy some cupcakes brb

PeachSunrise: do Not burn this chat down while i'm gone!!

xGraveKeeperx: no promises 8D

KawaiiShi: What time is the party? :o

LilBlueEyes: An hour from now i think

BlueEyesCEO: Atem is busy in the public library.

Kuribonbon: why did you take him there??

BlueEyesCEO: Apparently, he wanted to check out books like a 'normal citizen'.

xGraveKeeperx: not going to lie, but that's... kind of cute? ;o

Kuribonbon: my bf is a fuckin nerd......

SpookyDM: Thanks for reminding me about needing to return my own books.

DiceBoi: if the party is in an hour, can we come over and do the prep work...?

LilBlueEyes: Sure i can vouch for you

Kuribonbon: dress nicely please!!

HarpyQueen: does a cocktail dress count? :<>

BikeBoi: i don't see why not

KawaiiShi: Hmm, I will raid my wardrobe.

Kuribonbon: also i wanna see cute selfies from everyone on skype ok

BlackDragBoi: is there gonna be alcohol again?

LilBlueEyes: Probably but you can sit with me at the minors table again

BlackDragBoi: ugh fine

PeachSunrise: i'm back with cupcakes!!

SpookyDM: I have everything ready.

LilBlueEyes: I'm setting up the monopoly board now

BlueEyesCEO: I'm already filled with regret.

Kuribonbon: ok lets make this atems best bday ever!!!

 

*******

 

KingofGames: Thank you everyone for such a lovely birthday. <3

xGraveKeeperx: كل سنة وانت طيب وعقبال ١٠٠ سنة ان شاء الله 

KingofGames: وانت طيب 

Kuribonbon: drunk cah was the best tbh

BlackDragBoi: speak for urself you didn't have to drink hot sauce instead

HarpyQueen: not our fault you took it as a personal challenge~

BlackDragBoi: i can still feel the echo of my mouth being on literal fire

SpookyDM: I still refuse to kiss him, and he's sulking.

Kuribonbon: #relatable

PeachSunrise: i hope you guys have fun on the cruise!!

xGraveKeeperx: we can't wait to see you guys again :D

BlueEyesCEO: We'll be gone for three days. Mokuba, you're in charge.

LilBlueEyes: Sweet

KawaiiShi: Take lots of pictures! c:

Kuribonbon: oh dw i'm gonna blow up everyones feed

BikeBoi: it's your first time back to Egypt since the duel, right?

KingofGames: Yes, but I am looking forward to it.

SpookyDM: I'll have to live vicariously through you for three days.

xGraveKeeperx: i'll be taking pictures, too! > o >

PeachSunrise: i request plenty of cute selfies

Kuribonbon: you got it

Kuribonbon: i'm dragging both my bfs into it

BlueEyesCEO: Pass.

KingofGames: I have learned that it is best to let his excitement run its course.

Kuribonbon: no one is safe from my camera lens

Kuribonbon: not even rishid

xGraveKeeperx: sdfdasfdgfh 

HarpyQueen: let the poor man live~

BlackDragBoi: forever immortalized on instagram

DiceBoi: that's the way i wanna go out...

BikeBoi: you would lmao

Kuribonbon: ok we're off to the airport bye guys ily!! <3

KawaiiShi: Take care! c:

LilBlueEyes: Bring me back a souvenir please

BlueEyesCEO: We'll see.

KingofGames: See you all in a few day's time.

 

*******

 

BlackDragBoi: i still can't believe Ishtar is a lightweight

xGraveKeeperx: hey, cut me some slack! i'd never had alcohol before DX

PeachSunrise: poor Rishid though

HarpyQueen: is he all right? :<

xGraveKeeperx: yeah, he was okay by the next morning u_u

KawaiiShi: Your country is so beautiful, Marik! * o *

xGraveKeeperx: thanks, i love it here <3

Kuribonbon: dfgh i wanna go back to bed

KingofGames: You have work later, mery-i.

Kuribonbon: uuuugghhhhgfdfsdg

BlackDragBoi: did someone get hung over lmao

BlueEyesCEO: No, that's just his usual.

KawaiiShi: Haha, rise and shine, Yugi!

Kuribonbon: i didn't wanna come home tbh

DiceBoi: in all honesty, that picture you took with the fireworks was so good...

BikeBoi: your bfs being gross in the background was a decent second

PeachSunrise: he was being a huge meme, i loved it

BlackDragBoi: i taught him well.....

LilBlueEyes: The next time you guys go to Egypt i wanna go too

KingofGames: Perhaps for your next birthday?

BlueEyesCEO: Maybe.

LilBlueEyes: I'll take it

SpookyDM: I'm glad you all had a wonderful time.

BlackDragBoi: also what is this i hear about getting a cat....

DiceBoi: i demand pics

Kuribonbon: ok ok [here](https://www.kimballstock.com/pix/CAT/03/CAT-03-JE0317-01P.JPG) is our bby girl

KingofGames: Her name is Bastet.

xGraveKeeperx: after the goddess? :O

BlueEyesCEO: It wasn't my idea.

Kuribonbon: but we helped

PeachSunrise: she's so cute!!!

SpookyDM: She would play nicely with our cat, I think.

BlackDragBoi: idk he's an asshole

Kuribonbon: shut ur filthy mouth i love Boris with every single fiber of my being

BikeBoi: you can tell jou named it

DiceBoi: true

xGraveKeeperx: i'm asking Isis if we can get a cat * A *

KawaiiShi: Aw, kitty! <3

LilBlueEyes: You can pet her the next time youre in town Shizuka

KawaiiShi: Yeeessssss~! * u *

Kuribonbon: brb screaming aka getting ready for work

HarpyQueen: have fun~

xGraveKeeperx: i didn't know that was the same thing :o

Kuribonbon: it is now

 

**To: flareship hell**

 

KingofGames: Thank you for the wonderful present, blue eyes.

BlueEyesCEO: The shrimp helped.

Kuribonbon: you came up with the whole trip tho

Kuribonbon: let him thank you

KingofGames: The cat was certainly a surprise.

Kuribonbon: ok i did in fact help w that one

BlueEyesCEO: If she shits anywhere but her litterbox, you're cleaning it up.

KingofGames: Understood.

Kuribonbon: ok enough texting i'm gonna go cuddle our new cat before bed

KingofGames: She loves you already, as do I.

Kuribonbon: awww ily too babe <3

BlueEyesCEO: I'll be down in half an hour.

Kuribonbon: good or else i'll get Bastet to lick your face again

KingofGames: That's quite a threat, trust me.

BlueEyesCEO: I'm terrified, truly.

Kuribonbon: cuddles. cat. bed.

KingofGames: See you shortly, Seto.

BlueEyesCEO: I can't wait to spit cat hair out of my mouth tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two separate celebrations were had for Atem's birthday. They are as follows:
> 
> Squad celebration a day early:  
> \- Drunk CAH (by request) but instead of alcohol shots, Jou takes shots of hot sauce. Ryou refuses to kiss him until the taste fades. Jou sulks for days. (Atem won most of the rounds, surprisingly.)  
> \- Drunk Monopoly (they were already tipsy tbh) where you take a shot each time Seto buys out someone else's property. (A Lot of shots were taken.)  
> \- Ryou made the cake, and it was a chocolate marble cake with red and gold icing in the shapes of sunbursts.
> 
> Flareshipping celebration (ft. special tour guides the Ishtars):
> 
> -Yugi took an abnormal amount of cheek kissing selfies w his bfs at each temple or palace (Seto wore a hat, and Marik photobombed most of them)  
> -They had champagne on the tour boat, and Marik was a very huggable drunk. Rishid threw up over the side of the boat. Isis and Seto were quietly sipping their champagne flutes and being #petty.  
> -Yugi pulled a Phichit Chulanont and snuck a picture of Atem and Seto kissing under a shower of fireworks on their last day. (ft Marik looking Shocked in the background)  
> -Seto got Atem an Egyptian Mau kitten. Atem named it Bastet after the goddess. Yugi managed to get a picture of Bastet licking Seto's cheek when he held it. Atem loves his fur daughter immensely.
> 
> (I welcome any and all fan made content for my stuff. Also suggestions for more chapters are always welcome! <3)


	26. The birth of days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a couple days late, whoops.. 
> 
> I was writing [this songfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11979912) for awhile, so that is (mostly) to blame. It is a tie-in to AWIAIN, so if you have yet to read it, please do! c:
> 
> Happy belated birthday to my beautiful spooky bf, Ryou Bakura!
> 
> In case you need reminders:
> 
> Kuribonbon = Yugi  
> KingofGames = Atem  
> BlueEyesCEO = Seto  
> LilBlueEyes = Mokuba  
> SpookyDM = Ryou  
> BlackDragBoi = Jounouchi  
> BikeBoi = Honda  
> DiceBoi = Otogi/Duke  
> xGraveKeeperx = Marik  
> PeachSunrise = Anzu  
> HarpyQueen = Mai  
> KawaiiShi = Shizuka

Kuribonbon: in like half the fic i've read w me and atem my grampa dies or is already dead

Kuribonbon: like why would you wanna do that to urself

Kuribonbon: or me

BlackDragBoi: rip in pieces

PeachSunrise: i thought you swore never to read fic??

Kuribonbon: i was roped into it ok

BlackDragBoi: if it makes u feel any better, fic w me and Kaiba still has my dad alive and being an Awful Human Being

BikeBoi: why would you do that to urself willingly

BlackDragBoi: i don't, fans link me

BlueEyesCEO: You have fans?

LilBlueEyes: Lmao

DiceBoi: i think you're right Yugi, he does have a sixth sense...

Kuribonbon: why is the only time you quit ghosting just to insult jou smh

Kuribonbon: your time could be better spent professing ur undying love + devotion to ur bfs

BlueEyesCEO: My what.

BlackDragBoi: dsfghjiukolm SHUP UP I LOVE MY FANS OK

BlackDragBoi: idk why they think we're banging tho i'd literally rather die

BlueEyesCEO: The feeling is mutual.

xGraveKeeperx: i woke up to this, but i'm okay with that 8D

KawaiiShi: Morning, Marik!

xGraveKeeperx: morning! ^_^

SpookyDM: Oh, are we dragging popular ships again?

Kuribonbon: idk but i am always down to hear you drag ppl

BlackDragBoi: same

HarpyQueen: hang on, i gotta grab my wine for this

PeachSunrise: i haven't read any good peachship fics lately

xGraveKeeperx: are there any?

PeachSunrise: gotta wade thru miles of gross misogyny, but yeah

Kuribonbon: yes and they are Good and Pure

LilBlueEyes: Im so glad to still be in middle school and not have to worry about this

KawaiiShi: Wait until you get to high school. :o

LilBlueEyes: Dont remind me ok

KingofGames: Yugi reads them aloud to me sometimes.

HarpyQueen: aw, that's sweet! -v-

BlueEyesCEO: Maybe if he didn't start laughing so hard during the sex scenes you can hear him from two floors up.

Kuribonbon: i mean have you read some of the older stuff in the tag

SpookyDM: I saw a recent one that could be right up your alley.

BlueEyesCEO: The day I succumb to reading fanfiction is the day I finally die.

DiceBoi: lmao he has a point

Kuribonbon: you read mariks tho???

xGraveKeeperx: i'm flattered 8D

BlueEyesCEO: Don't be, I barely skimmed it.

SpookyDM: It's set in Ancient Egypt.

Kuribonbon: oh no

xGraveKeeperx: hey, i've read a few good ae fics D;

xGraveKeeperx: purely for research purposes >_>

BlackDragBoi: i've only read one (1) ae fic but it was Good and i was floored

HarpyQueen: wine has been achieved, drag away o v o

DiceBoi: #relatable

LilBlueEyes: Why are you talking about fanfiction when there are minors in the chat

KawaiiShi: I don't mind. :o

BlackDragBoi: the squirt is right, my sis is still Pure and Untainted by the quirks of fandom

PeachSunrise: i've met some really sweet people who recognized you guys from the tournaments

KingofGames: I have also met some wonderful fans, and some just want advice on how to build a good deck.

Kuribonbon: this one time, i watched him argue w this dudebro about whether or not using Mirror Force was *~*~*too op*~*~*

BikeBoi: was that the kaiba cosplayer who legit thought he was better than everyone

Kuribonbon: yes

LilBlueEyes: I still have the video of that duel

KawaiiShi: What happened? :o

Kuribonbon: he got schooled and it was glorious

BlueEyesCEO: He was a hypocrite who used Sakuretsu Armor anyway.

PeachSunrise: pffft!!

SpookyDM: I once met someone who was cosplaying my dark half. He was actually a huge fan of me, and very sweet.

Kuribonbon: didn't you take cute selfies w him

SpookyDM: Of course.

BlackDragBoi: wasn't he w a Pegasus and Isis

KingofGames: I believe so, yes.

HarpyQueen: you get to meet the coolest people at cons~

DiceBoi: remember when we all met LK

BlackDragBoi: best day of my life tbh

SpookyDM: I thought the best day of your life was when you asked me to date you?

BikeBoi: rip in pieces

BlackDragBoi: that too <3

LilBlueEyes: I dunno how he manages to pull off so many voices

KawaiiShi: He's talented, that's for sure.

Kuribonbon: atem actually smiled during the raphael duel

BlueEyesCEO: Then I found them huddled together on the couch five minutes later, crying.

KingofGames: It was a very emotional time for us, you have to understand.

BlueEyesCEO: It was weird.

PeachSunrise: remember the Weevil duel

Kuribonbon: holy shit i cried bc i was laughing so hard

xGraveKeeperx: that was my favorite episode * o *

SpookyDM: I enjoyed that one myself.

LilBlueEyes: I got his autograph it was awesome

DiceBoi: i can't wait for the next episode...

BikeBoi: same

HarpyQueen: shout out to the film crew who made me look smokin' hot~

Kuribonbon: mai tbh i thought that every single day during that whole mess

PeachSunrise: honestly same

BlackDragBoi: tbh i'm thinkin it rn

SpookyDM: Aren't we all to some degree appreciative of Mai?

KawaiiShi: Yes!! <3

HarpyQueen: you guys are so good for my ego <3

LilBlueEyes: Only if she stops giving me noogies every time i see her

HarpyQueen: not happening, lil man -v-

LilBlueEyes: Im the vice president of a multibillion dollar gaming company i dont deserve this

BikeBoi: what are you, 12?

LilBlueEyes: Im 14 and i hate this family

KingofGames: Is this what they call teenage angst?

xGraveKeeperx: yes xD

BlackDragBoi: teenagers scare the living shit out of me

Kuribonbon: jou i'm gonna literally scream if u finish that lyric

PeachSunrise: early 2000s emo culture at its finest

DiceBoi: isn't that just gay culture...

Kuribonbon: speaking of gay culture

Kuribonbon: my bf is leaving for a week

KawaiiShi: Aw, bummer. :c

BlueEyesCEO: It's for business, and you're promoting my new duel disk at the convention.

KingofGames: Very true. A week will go by before you know it.

Kuribonbon: i know i just like messing w him <3

SpookyDM: You both can come spend the night if you like.

Kuribonbon: omg itll be like our college days

BlackDragBoi: did you ever make that game??

Kuribonbon: working on it

SpookyDM: I'll make up the guest room, and we can brush off the board games.

KingofGames: That would be lovely, thank you.

PeachSunrise: what about your college days??

Kuribonbon: well, there was that one time we kissed

xGraveKeeperx: woah what now?! :O

HarpyQueen: you'd better dish those deets, yugi mutou :V

SpookyDM: We were a little drunk, and someone dared him to kiss a boy.

BlueEyesCEO: Why.

PeachSunrise: i can see the appeal, but why Ryou?

Kuribonbon: he just happened to be sitting next to me on the couch

BlackDragBoi: i'm fucghkin cryinfg

Kuribonbon: and bc he thought i wouldnt do it for some reason

DiceBoi: did he not know you were bi...?

Kuribonbon: and also ryou is cute af so i would have done it anyway lmao

SpookyDM: You're so embarrassing, you know this, yes?

BlackDragBoi: he;s blushifng oh my fgodgd yug

KingofGames: It is unwise to dare Yugi to do anything and expect him not to follow through.

LilBlueEyes: Why is this chat so full of gay

BikeBoi: you get used to it

DiceBoi: lmao

xGraveKeeperx: i am LIVING for this :O

KawaiiShi: I didn't know you were bi, Yugi. :o

Kuribonbon: sure am

Kuribonbon: i love girls

Kuribonbon: all kinds of girls

BlueEyesCEO: Someone get the pipsqueak a glass of water.

Kuribonbon: the only tall glass of water i need is u bb <3

LilBlueEyes: Barf

PeachSunrise: first of all, big mood

HarpyQueen: seconded! :>

DiceBoi: i feel bad for Honda and the minors

BikeBoi: wtf why

DiceBoi: because all your friends are lgbt millennials

KawaiiShi: That doesn't bother me, actually.

LilBlueEyes: Hi im 12 and wat is this

BlueEyesCEO: Mokuba, don't meme before you do your homework.

BlackDragBoi: rip in pieces lil dude

LilBlueEyes: I cant wait until im taller

Kuribonbon: same

 

*******

 

BlackDragBoi: [OwO](https://scontent-mia3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t34.0-12/21208788_10203505395791190_1879658740_n.jpg?oh=f55727c8dcef1456d129ab81b17c3c57&oe=59AE8C18)

SpookyDM: I want a divorce.

BlackDragBoi: but we're not married babe

SpookyDM: The sentiment is there.

BlueEyesCEO: That's tasteless, even for you.

Kuribonbon: jous weeb tendencies aside

Kuribonbon: its my platonic baes day of birth

PeachSunrise: birth!!

DiceBoi: the day of birth

BikeBoi: the birth of days

xGraveKeeperx: happy birthday, Kura!!! <3

HarpyQueen: here's lookin' at you, kid~

KawaiiShi: Happy birthday, Bakura! c:

LilBlueEyes: No one is at the manor right now but we can definitely still have you guys over later

BlackDragBoi: appreciated, but i'm takin him out for a nice dinner later

KingofGames: We have your gift ready to go.

SpookyDM: Thank you all so much. <3

Kuribonbon: anything for you tbh

BikeBoi: my mom made ur fave

SpookyDM: Please tell her I said thank you.

DiceBoi: Mama Hiroto makes the best cream puffs...

BikeBoi: i told her to make an extra batch bc of jou

BlackDragBoi: i feel so attacked

PeachSunrise: but is he wrong

HarpyQueen: i'll probably just have a couple. gotta keep my cute figure~

Kuribonbon: relatable

LilBlueEyes: Ive never seen you gain weight ever

xGraveKeeperx: don't you work out now, Yugi? :o

Kuribonbon: yup

Kuribonbon: gotta keep up w kaiba in the bedroom somehow

BlueEyesCEO: Unbelievable.

KingofGames: It truthfully does help with stamina.

BlueEyesCEO: I'm blaming you for it.

KawaiiShi: I hope you have a good birthday, Bakura!

SpookyDM: Thank you, Shizuka. I intend to.

xGraveKeeperx: wait, is that all there was to the story? > o >

Kuribonbon: nah we made out on the couch just to piss off some homophobes

HarpyQueen: did you guys ever.. you know.. > v >

SpookyDM: Goodness, no.

Kuribonbon: lmao nah we never got that far

LilBlueEyes: Im going to go do my homework like a responsible person bye

KawaiiShi: Heehee, see you later, Moki! c:

BlackDragBoi: i thought i recall something about reaching second base?

DiceBoi: isn't that like.. boob touching..

Kuribonbon: correct

PeachSunrise: i guess it's different for guys

xGraveKeeperx: wow, what else do i not know?? x_x

SpookyDM: We sort of dated for awhile?

Kuribonbon: this was before tem came back obvi

KingofGames: I'm glad you were able to find someone to confide in.

BlueEyesCEO: This is news to me.

BikeBoi: if you hung out w/ us more, we'd tell you all about this stuff

BlackDragBoi: time 2 haze kaiba

HarpyQueen: woah, are you going to jump him into the group? where was i when this was established? o v o

PeachSunrise: don't listen to jou, he's just being an ass

BlueEyesCEO: That's the best advice I think I've ever heard you give.

DiceBoi: i guess even on birthdays, kaiba will still take any opportunity to insult Jou somehow...

Kuribonbon: pls be nice babe

BlueEyesCEO: No.

xGraveKeeperx: well, you tried xD

Kuribonbon: gold star for me

SpookyDM: That reminds me, if you want to bring Bastet over to meet Boris, that would also be fine.

KingofGames: Of course, I'll make arrangements.

BlackDragBoi: gotta mind the spooks tho

Kuribonbon: its ok i love spooks

SpookyDM: And this is why we dated for awhile.

PeachSunrise: what a happy ending

BlackDragBoi: somehow i feel dragged.....

BlueEyesCEO: Good.

BikeBoi: rip in pieces

HarpyQueen: i'm so glad i had wine for this

LilBlueEyes: Hey guys what did i miss

KawaiiShi: You have no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna add some cute puffshipping moments @ the end, along w some Marik and Ryou bff moments, but I ran out of time. u_u
> 
> I'm always accepting ideas for future chapters, and now that my internet situation has gotten (somewhat) better, you can better believe I will be comin' @ you guys w some sick memes.


	27. author special: #relationship goals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to get this chapter out before my birthday on the 19th, but that didn't happen (for several reasons I don't want to go into). But hey! It's here now. I'm trying out a different format for this chapter, and if it's well-received, I'll do it again one day. 
> 
> For this chapter, I decided to focus on the squad's individual relationships with one another. There are too many combos to try going for all of them, so here are just a few to get inspirational juices flowing.~
> 
> Nearly everyone has a different name for each other in their phones. See if you can pick them out!
> 
> (Chapter is image heavy, but I'll be providing the text only versions under it for convenience sake!)

[tiny goth bf: ryou bb can i borrow ur psych notes  
spooky bae: Sure, I'll grab them. What are they for?  
tiny goth bf: game making purposes and in depth character shit  
spooky bae: Ah, I see. The folders will be on the coffee table, you can come pick them up any time.  
tiny goth bf: ur the best <3  
spooky bae: So you tell me.]

[lil smurf: Cant wait to see your next performance Anzu  
dancing queen: thanks Mokuba!! i'll let you know when they set the date for it ok  
lil smurf: I cant guarantee we will be there but i will definitely try  
dancing queen: even if you can't, it's no sweat lil man  
lil smurf: Wait am i still lil smurf in your phone  
dancing queen: i forgot i told you about that lmao  
lil smurf: Anzu oh my god]

[bi and fly: did i ever tell you i used to drive a motorcycle?  
prince of egypt: you did not, do tell :o  
bi and fly: i guess you could call it a midlife crisis :v  
prince of egypt: do you still have pictures > o >  
bi and fly: i need to go hunting for them, but sure -v-  
pince of egypt: yeeessssss 8D  
bi and fly: pro tip for you, hon: never wear a mini skirt while stradling a bike  
prince of egypt: noted xD  
bi and fly: i looked hot while doing it, but all the driving was super uncomfortable :v  
prince of egpyt: the things we do for beauty = 3 =]

[dice roller: psst honda  
honda w a honda: what did you do this time  
dice roller: i'm going to pretend you didn't say that....  
honda w a honda: ok ok whats up?  
dice roller: did you wanna go clubbing w me and Yugi this saturday  
honda w a honda: um, that depends  
dice roller: i can't promise no gay bars  
honda w a honda: you never can lmao  
dice roller: you wound me...  
honda w a honda: i'll get back to you ok, i might have to babysit again  
dice roller: lmao i don't envy you bro...]

[smol and squishy: did u grab ur lunch before u left??  
tall and angery: It was kind of hard to miss.  
smol and squishy: we worked rly hard on it ok  
tall and angery: Is that why you were so eager to get up early.  
smol and squishy: that was part of it  
smol and squishy: the other part was watching you and atem bein Soft Boys™  
tall and angery: What does that even mean.  
smol and squishy: i saw you two cuddling ok  
tall and angery: Jealous much.  
smol and squishy: not after you find out whats in ur lunch bag lmfao  
tall and angery: Yugi, I swear. If you put anything stupiddfhgfdsss  
smol and squishy: and there it is  
tall and angery: You're unbelievable.  
smol and squishy: temu helped, but ur welcome  
smol and squishy: i expect pics later  
tall and angery: We'll see.]

[dammit jou: hey atem, i like your new jacket  
pharaoh: Why thank you, Jou.  
dammit jou: but i think it would look even better on yugi's floor  
pharaoh: Why would you say that? Yugi keeps our room very tidy.  
dammit jou: thats not what i  
pharaoh: He always takes good care of his clothes, believe it or not.  
dammit jou: i have made. a mistake.  
pharaoh: I'm kidding, Jou. I know what innuendo is.  
dammit jou: oh thank god  
pharaoh: You can just call me Atem, you know.  
dammit jou: how could this happen to me personally]

[smol and bi: jounouchi katsuya  
smol and bi: did u just try wingmanning atem for me  
gay for spooks: ummMMM  
smol and bi: oh my godfh you DID  
gay for spooks: where tf did he learn to be so sassy  
smol and bi: who do u think  
gay for spooks: yug wtf i was Not Prepared  
smol and bi: thanks for the material dipshit  
gay for spooks: why are we friends  
smol and bi: bc you wanted to protec me from the bad guys lol  
gay for spooks: how did it end up like this  
gay for spooks: wait dont tell rich boi  
smol and bi: i make no promises  
gay for spooks: ugh fuck me  
smol and bi: not tonight babe i have a headache  
gay for spooks: ewargftdfhyg]

[literal angel: Anzu, can you teach me some basic makeup tips? :o  
dancing queen: sure thing cupcake, what do you wanna know??  
literal angel: How to contour mostly.  
dancing queen: oh boy  
dancing queen: well, you need the right stuff for it, first  
literal angel: Got it covered. c:  
dancing queen: ok good, that was step one  
literal angel: what's step two? :o  
dancing queen: i'll ask Marik  
literal angel: Why Marik out of curiosity? :o  
dancing queen: i mean, have you Seen him lately??  
literal angel: Haha, I see your point. ^^  
dancing queen: don't worry bby girl, i'll take care of everything  
literal angel: Gosh, you're like everyone's mom friend. c:  
dancing queen: lmao yugi would fight me for the title tho]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon/Chapter notes:
> 
> \- Yugi and Ryou have the best relationship. (Queerplatonic Heartshipping is The Best.) They dated for awhile before Atem came back (he and Jou were ok w it), but they had a mutual breakup. They knew it was only temporary going into it, so there were no hard feelings. Even the squad as a whole will tease them about being practically married. Yugi has a key to his and Jou's apartment for emergencies, and he comes and goes as he pleases. He checks on Ryou when Jou is at work and Ryou doesn't have class (psych major, art minor) and they often hang out by themselves when time allows. Awkwardness does not exist between them. Hand holding and hugging is commonplace.
> 
> \- Mai and Marik, after the chapter where she is introduced, eventually mend their suffering from Battle City. Marik tells her the whole story, and Mai tells him about season 4. Now they are at the healing point of being able to joke about it and have become good friends.
> 
> \- Yugi and Atem banded together to get Seto a tiny BEWD figure and got up early to fix his lunch for the day. (They're domestic nerds, look me in my eyes and tell me they wouldn't.) They sneak it into his lunch, which Seto grabs without even thinking about it. They kiss Atem goodbye and off to work they go. Later during lunch break, Yugi texts Seto, reminding him to eat. Seto stuck the bag in his metal briefcase and only digs it out when Yugi mentions it. He drops his phone on the desk when he sees what the noodles did. BEWD is then placed on his desk among the other clutter, where he gazes at it fondly from time to time. (He plots retaliation also.)
> 
> \- Mokuba and Anzu have a good relationship that Seto does actually approve of. Anzu is everyone's mom friend, and she especially looks out for Mokuba as if he were her kid brother. Constant teasing is a given.
> 
> \- Otogi is pansexual, and Honda is everyone's straight friend. He is the ally we all deserve tbh. He doesn't mind hanging out in lgbt spaces with his friends, and he is very protective of them against bigots and homophobes. (He can and Will fight you.)
> 
> \- Jou likes to think he is funny. Absolute memelord and still weeb trash. His friendship with Atem is pretty much the same it's always been. Atem loves teasing him when Jou thinks he doesn't know about something, and then he whips out a snappy comeback. Jou is always baffled. (He should know better.) 
> 
> \- Jou and Yugi are the ultimate #bros. Their relationship hasn't changed much over the years. Maybe a little more teasing from Yugi (bc I like to make Jou sweat lmao). Do Not put both of them alone in a room together. Their bfs must always be there for supervision. Always.
> 
> \- Shizuka is everyone's angel. The squad adopted her into their ranks, and if you mess with her, you get the horns. Even Seto would protect her, given the chance. (He may be an asshole, but he knows how important it is to keep your little sibling safe.) She can take care of herself, of course, but it's nice to have so many people who love you and want the best for you.
> 
> \- When Marik discovered makeup, that was the end of everything. The girls all acknowledge his prowess and go to him for tips and tricks. Yugi taught Atem everything he knew, but Atem went to Marik for the more elaborate styles currently in fashion.


	28. Something Blue (Eyes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a day late, but shhhh! My brain was having a field day, and not in the good way. I apologize for the lack of updates, but this is a long(ish?) chapter, so hopefully that makes up for it a bit.
> 
> I was going to include some discussion about Halloween but I'm tired and fed up with myself, so you'll have to take it as is.
> 
> And if you haven't yet, please check out my new songfic [A King With No Crown](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12320562/chapters/28011567) !! It took me almost two weeks to finish, and I'm honestly really proud of it.
> 
> Happy belated birthday, Seto Kaiba. You dragon fucker, you. <3

**Kuribonbon** has added **KingofGames** , **SpookyDM** , **PeachSunrise** , **BlackDragBoi** , **BikeBoi** , **DiceBoi** , **HarpyQueen** , and **xGraveKeeperx** to the conversation.

**Kuribonbon** has changed the name of the chat to " **Secret Chat meant for #secrets** ". 

Kuribonbon: ok fave sex position go

BlackDragBoi: yug wtf can u chill ur libido for five seconds??

Kuribonbon: um who do you think i am?

BikeBoi: lmao

Kuribonbon: i kid but we are gonna talk abt that one day Soon™

KingofGames: We have something more important to discuss today.

PeachSunrise: what's up?

Kuribonbon: its my other bfs birthday tomorrow

HarpyQueen: wow, what do you even get Seto Kaiba for his birthday? :<>

SpookyDM: A fair question.

xGraveKeeperx: another Blue Eyes jet? > o >

DiceBoi: don't tempt him...

Kuribonbon: what do u get [Little Mermaid voice] the man who has Everything??

Kuribonbon: no one say more money bc that doesnt count

KingofGames: Perhaps we should try for something that has emotional value rather than monetary.

SpookyDM: I agree. Kaiba seems like he would be the type to appreciate that sort of thing.

BlackDragBoi: if he wasnt so uptight, i'd say just get him a black dragon dildo

BikeBoi: that's the worst idea i've ever heard from you

DiceBoi: i dunno Honda, there was that one time...

PeachSunrise: why don't we all help out by wearing something blue??

HarpyQueen: bonus points if it's Blue Eyes related :v

Kuribonbon: sounds good i'm in

xGraveKeeperx: i was curious so i looked up black dragon dildo .___.;;

Kuribonbon: sdfgh omg no

xGraveKeeperx: do people actually use those? i think i would cry ;;>_>

DiceBoi: ask Yugi

Kuribonbon: wtf how should i know???

SpookyDM: To be fair, out of all of us, you're the kinkiest one in the room.

Kuribonbon: i mean ur right but how can u drag me like this

KingofGames: We're getting a bit off topic. What sort of blue thing will everyone be wearing?

BlackDragBoi: wait do i gotta?

SpookyDM: Everyone's gotta. Birthday rules.

BlackDragBoi: ugh fine i'll dig out a beanie or sth

Kuribonbon: thank <3

Kuribonbon: i know you guys are at odds a lot but i appreciate u making an effort

BlackDragBoi: bro, ur my best friend, and if that rich bastard is what makes u and atem happy

BlackDragBoi: then i can chill for five seconds and make sure it stays that way

BikeBoi: holy shit jou

SpookyDM: I'm so proud of you. <3

HarpyQueen: yeah, that was really mature of you! :v

SpookyDM: I saw this scarf online the other day with a Blue Eyes face.

Kuribonbon: thats perfect he loves that shit

PeachSunrise: i still have the cute light blue skirt i found in a thrift store here

xGraveKeeperx: uhh, i can probably find a blue crop top?

DiceBoi: you look better in crop tops than i do, what a travesty...

KingofGames: Agreed.

HarpyQueen: he's not the only one either, hon

BikeBoi: something about Egyptians in crop tops

Kuribonbon: #good shit

xGraveKeeperx: omg you guys >/////<

PeachSunrise: i might be able to find mine, actually!!

BlackDragBoi: crop tops aside

BlackDragBoi: since this is happening apparently

BlackDragBoi: mai what u got girl

HarpyQueen: i can bedazzle one of my jackets?

Kuribonbon: thats perfect

SpookyDM: I wonder if the kids are upset we haven't spoken in the main chat for awhile.

BlackDragBoi: shit hang on, i'll let Shizu know whats up

KingofGames: I can find Mokuba to let him know as well.

DiceBoi: what do you mean by kids, Shizu-chan is almost an adult..

BikeBoi: yeah but we still gotta protec her

BikeBoi: i need to hang around Yugi less ugh

Kuribonbon: lmfao

SpookyDM: Do you have anything blue, Honda?

BikeBoi: uh, does my uniform count?

xGraveKeeperx: probably not XD

BikeBoi: i'll go find my nice shirts, then

DiceBoi: i have a blue vest somewhere..

KingofGames: Mokuba says he has a backpack and a..

Kuribonbon: the word u want is kigurumi babe

KingofGames: Yes, that.

PeachSunrise: its so cute when they do the telepathy thing

BlackDragBoi: Shizuka has some cute hair bows and ribbons she can use

KingofGames: Might I ask to borrow one?

BlackDragBoi: uh sure

SpookyDM: Shall I make the cake again?

HarpyQueen: you'd better :v

BikeBoi: i think we got super spoiled on Ryou's sweets

DiceBoi: are you complaining?

BikeBoi: hell no, i love his cooking

xGraveKeeperx: same! <3

SpookyDM: I love cooking for you guys, too. <3

BlackDragBoi: Shizuka said its fine as long as she gets it back the next day

KingofGames: Thank you. I promise to return it in pristine condition.

Kuribonbon: ok is that everything?

PeachSunrise: i think so!!

xGraveKeeperx: yep :o

Kuribonbon: ok good

HarpyQueen: wait Yugi, what will you be wearing? :<>

Kuribonbon: my Gandora hoodie <3

BikeBoi: but that isn't a blue eyes?

Kuribonbon: i never said you could see it

PeachSunrise: smh

KingofGames: Seto will be busy most of the day tomorrow, but I believe we can work in a little something anyway.

DiceBoi: we should all meet for a nice lunch if we can..

BikeBoi: ditto

Kuribonbon: we'll work something out no worries

 

*******

 

**[Private Message from Kuribonbon to PeachSunrise:**

Kuribonbon: pssssttt anzu

PeachSunrise: yugi it's almost midnight

PeachSunrise: as your designated mom friend, your insomnia is ridiculous

Kuribonbon: i know but this is important

PeachSunrise: you're just lucky i'm actually off tomorrow

Kuribonbon: good pack a bag ur coming home for three days

PeachSunrise: ummm for real??

Kuribonbon: i mean if you wanna

PeachSunrise: are you kidding, i would Kill to come home!!!

Kuribonbon: also ur gf is in japan again

PeachSunrise: that is one good way to get me back lmao

Kuribonbon: (∩ ❛ᴗ❛)✧

PeachSunrise: Yugi Mutou!!!

PeachSunrise: are you planning something??

Kuribonbon: what on earth gave you that idea

PeachSunrise: i can see ur face all the way from NY you can't fool me!!!

Kuribonbon: can neither confirm nor deny

Kuribonbon: maybe i just wanna #chill w my childhood bff huh

PeachSunrise: we Facetimed yesterday

Kuribonbon: its a surprise ok

PeachSunrise: does it have anything to do with one Seto Kaiba's birthday?

Kuribonbon: can neither confirm nor deny

PeachSunrise: remember when i almost wanted to date you

Kuribonbon: we can relive awkward teenage moments later i promise

Kuribonbon: pls say you'll come back

PeachSunrise: ok fine you sold me

Kuribonbon: pack the outfit ur going to look super fly in

Kuribonbon: also some date clothes

PeachSunrise: obviously

Kuribonbon: ur flight leaves tomorrow morning ok i will send u the deets

PeachSunrise: other than seeing my gf, i hope this is worth it

Kuribonbon: it will be ]

 

*******

 

**[Private Message from Kuribonbon to xGraveKeeperx:**

Kuribonbon: hey are you doing ok?? heard they were cracking down on lgbt folk again

xGraveKeeperx: yeah, we're all okay :o

xGraveKeeperx: Isis has everything covered

Kuribonbon: i'm so glad ur safe <3

xGraveKeeperx: <3

Kuribonbon: i have a plan for setos bday but it involves the whole squad

xGraveKeeperx: whatever it is, i'm in > o >

Kuribonbon: excellent can you get on the next plane out?

xGraveKeeperx: can i bring Rishid with me?

Kuribonbon: i dont see why not

xGraveKeeperx: excellent 8D

Kuribonbon: i gotta get stuff ready on my end so i will see u in 13 hours

xGraveKeeperx: will do! ]

 

*******

 

**To: The Lion King Affair**

xGraveKeeperx: wait we need a special chat name change! 8D

Kuribonbon: shit ur right

**Kuribonbon** changed the name of the conversation to " **(Blue Eyes White) Dragon Up!** "

PeachSunrise: nice Jake Long reference

HarpyQueen: did you guys have that in Japan? :<>

BlackDragBoi: with subtitles yeah

LilBlueEyes: Seto is still shook from earlier

KawaiiShi: I was worried he might lash out. :c

KingofGames: He just has trouble expressing positive emotions. Give him some time, he'll be all right.

Kuribonbon: hes cuddling our cat rn

xGraveKeeperx: both adorable and relatable! =3=

LilBlueEyes: I still cant believe you all dabbed outside of KC

BlackDragBoi: i regret nothing

KawaiiShi: Aw, but I had fun. Besides, Kaiba wasn't even that mad about it!

SpookyDM: I think he was more amazed that Atem went along with it.

KingofGames: It was for the occasion.

Kuribonbon: too bad he ducked out in the middle of karaoke

BikeBoi: after jou attempting to sing the kingdom hearts theme, i can't exactly blame him

KingofGames: I think it was more that he ran out of social energy rather than anything we did.

PeachSunrise: you know him so well now it's uncanny

LilBlueEyes: You learn a few things after living with someone

xGraveKeeperx: i'm just glad he went along with game night for next week :o

HarpyQueen: that should be fun -v-

DiceBoi: we'll see...

BlueEyesCEO: Lion, tell your cat to stop jumping into my coat.

KawaiiShi: The birthday boy has arrived! :o

Kuribonbon: let her live babe

KingofGames: I'll come take her off your hands. She loves to explore new territory.

PeachSunrise: how you got her to wear lil dragon wings and horns is beyond me

LilBlueEyes: It wasnt easy she kept meowing and trying to shake them off

Kuribonbon: our fans love her and tbh i cant blame them

SpookyDM: I hope you had a pleasant day, Kaiba.

BlueEyesCEO: It wasn't terrible.

LilBlueEyes: Which means it was great

xGraveKeeperx: i'm surprised you three are all in the chat right now > o >

Kuribonbon: he needed space which is ok in any relationship

BlackDragBoi: ur like the poster boy for good poly advice

Kuribonbon: nah we just had to learn when to leave him be

KingofGames: It is not easy when your lover is just as stubborn and prideful as you are.

Kuribonbon: but we are one big gay cuddle pile at the end of most days so its all good

HarpyQueen: knowing you three, it's never dull at the Kaiba manor :v

LilBlueEyes: You have no idea

 

*******

 

**To: flareship hell**

KingofGames: I'm glad you enjoyed yourself today, Seto.

BlueEyesCEO: Next time, just take me out to dinner.

Kuribonbon: we still have one present left

BlueEyesCEO: And if I refuse.

Kuribonbon: oh i

Kuribonbon: didnt think that far

KingofGames: You are still free to refuse, of course.

Kuribonbon: not gonna stop me from sleeping tonight

BlueEyesCEO: What did you do.

Kuribonbon: nothing!!!

Kuribonbon: yet

KingofGames: You will have to come upstairs, blue eyes.

BlueEyesCEO: I feel a modicum of regret already.

Kuribonbon: well if someone doesnt come tonight i'll be disappointed

KingofGames: That is entirely up to him.

BlueEyesCEO: Leave your cat out of it and I'll think about it.

Kuribonbon: i'm sure mokuba wont mind right?

KingofGames: Happy birthday, beloved.

Kuribonbon: every time u call him that now he blushes and i love it

BlueEyesCEO: Traitor.

Kuribonbon: happy birthday babe <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I can put out a Halloween update in time, but I would still love to hear what you think the squad's costumes would be! (Since it is an American holiday, Anzu would probably be the only one celebrating, but you know.)


	29. ❄ make the yuletide gay ❄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I think I'll just update whenever I can and not worry so much about how long it's been since my last one. I battle with depression and ADD, so it's super hard to concentrate for long periods of time without getting distracted. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for 4k hits on this thing, and for sticking with me for a whole year. I hope I can keep this going well into next year, too.
> 
> While you're at it, please check out my most recent work, [We May Shatter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12925425/chapters/29536512). I have most of chapter 2 written, it's just a matter of finding the inspiration to continue. Even if no one else recognizes the improvement I made this past year, I'm still pretty proud of how it turned out.
> 
> In case you need a reminder:
> 
> Kuribonbon = Yugi  
> KingofGames = Atem  
> BlueEyesCEO = Seto  
> PeachSunrise = Anzu  
> BlackDragBoi = Jounouchi  
> SpookyDM = Ryou  
> BikeBoi = Honda  
> DiceBoi = Otogi/Duke  
> HarpyQueen = Mai  
> xGraveKeeperx = Marik  
> KawaiiShi = Shizuka/Serenity  
> LilBlueEyes = Mokuba

BlackDragBoi: this bitch empty

BlackDragBoi: YEET

BlueEyesCEO: I literally fucking hate you.

BlackDragBoi: same

Kuribonbon: is this really what ppl are gonna come back to

BlackDragBoi: yep

SpookyDM: At least this year is almost over.

HarpyQueen: thank goodness :v

DiceBoi: this group chat is a year old now...

PeachSunrise: unbelievable

KawaiiShi: Congrats on the anniversary!! :o

xGraveKeeperx: how far we've come =3=

KingofGames: It feels a little surreal to think that each of us was in a very different place just one year ago.

BikeBoi: what a hell of a year

LilBlueEyes: Good for us not so good for the rest of the world

Kuribonbon: #end negativity in 2018

SpookyDM: Last year, I was worried about whether or not I'll have a job after I get my degree.

BlackDragBoi: i was scrolling through memes on tumblr and hoping bills would pay themselves

KingofGames: I was garnering more attention thanks to working for Yugi's Grandpa while still learning the basics.

PeachSunrise: i had just got into my dream school and started working my butt off

HarpyQueen: hmm, where was i?

KawaiiShi: I was still in highschool, and I still don't feel like I left. u_u

xGraveKeeperx: i was still trying to find a job and struggling to live on my own

BikeBoi: i had just entered the Police Academy

DiceBoi: let's see.. i had just started working for my dad at the mall after my last game creation attempt fell through

Kuribonbon: i had just started to work for kaiba right out of college

LilBlueEyes: I had just started my third year of middle school

HarpyQueen: right, i had just gone back to dueling after taking a sabbatical

BlueEyesCEO: I had just started development for my new duel disk model.

PeachSunrise: now look where we all are!!

BlackDragBoi: got that waiter job and i'm still there killin it as shift lead now

KingofGames: I still work for Yugi's Grandpa, but now I can manage the store by myself.

Kuribonbon: not only did i get promoted from game tester to game developer

Kuribonbon: i'm literally dating my boss and my other half while working my dream job

SpookyDM: Quite the turn around.

DiceBoi: Dad finally let me do more than waiting tables, now i manage the business on my own

SpookyDM: I graduate next year with my Psychology major and Liberal Arts minor.

BikeBoi: also moved up in the ranks in Domino PD

HarpyQueen: now i have the best girlfriend and a pretty prestigious dueling career -v-

KawaiiShi: I'm still thinking about college, but I might actually go!

LilBlueEyes: I dunno if i'll do highschool honestly

LilBlueEyes: But i guess i should at least give it a go

BlackDragBoi: atta boy

BlueEyesCEO: Worlds was a success, so next year will focus on space travel and getting Duel Academy off the ground.

Kuribonbon: holy shit babe

KingofGames: If anyone can do it, you can.

xGraveKeeperx: hopefully the world can calm down a bit before that =3=

DiceBoi: no kidding..

PeachSunrise: American midterm elections are next year also

Kuribonbon: time to appeal to our american fans and get the gross angry dorito out of office

BlackDragBoi: i'm also for making his life a living hell so he cant pass anymore of That Fuckshit™

BikeBoi: their politics are so damn confusing

HarpyQueen: gotta make a difference in the world somehow :v

KawaiiShi: Hurray for positivity next year!

LilBlueEyes: Or as positive as we can be

SpookyDM: It will be something to aspire to, at least.

***

Kuribonbon: how was ur halloween in america anzu?

PeachSunrise: if i see one more 'i want to fuck Pennywise the clown' post, i'm going to Scream

SpookyDM: No one sexualized Pennywise the Clown in the 1980s.

Kuribonbon: oh no bby they are Destroying horror culture

SpookyDM: I just want to live in my beautiful, disgusting horror film bubble.

HarpyQueen: i feel like this is only the beginning of horror film discourse -v-

BlackDragBoi: b-but if Pennywise doesnt fuck me, then how will i ever get daddy's cummies?? UwU

 

 **SpookyDM** has kicked **BlackDragBoi** from the conversation.

 

Kuribonbon: WERTGHYU RYOU OH MGY GDOF

KingofGames: I need a moment..

xGraveKeeperx: WHAT JUST HAPPENED AHAHSDHFG XD

BikeBoi: no one add him back, he deserved that

KawaiiShi: I never wanted to kill my own brother so badly before now, it's the strangest thing!

LilBlueEyes: I need an adult

SpookyDM: I formally apologize for my boyfriend being such an idiot.

BlueEyesCEO: Why is Yugi laughing so hard, I can hear him all the way from upstairs.

KingofGames: You'll have to scroll up, I'm afraid.

DiceBoi: will he though...

BlueEyesCEO: Why the fuck.

LilBlueEyes: Language big bro

xGraveKeeperx: i cnat belieVE XD

PeachSunrise: why is jou Like This

SpookyDM: Should I really let him back? He apologized and everything.

Kuribonbon: im surprised he stopped laughing at his own joke long enough

BlueEyesCEO: No.

KawaiiShi: Only if he really is sorry.

 

 **SpookyDM** has added **BlackDragBoi** to the conversation.

 

BlackDragBoi: i'm sorry

HarpyQueen: good :v

BlackDragBoi: that none of you can appreciate a good joke

 

 **Kuribonbon** has kicked **BlackDragBoi** from the conversation.

 

***

 

 **SpookyDM** has added BlackDragBoi to the conversation.

 

PeachSunrise: ready to start behaving again?

BlackDragBoi: i promise nothing

xGraveKeeperx: how was your birthday, Mai? :o

HarpyQueen: not half bad -v-

BlackDragBoi: how old are ya now?

PeachSunrise: you're not supposed to ask a lady that!!

HarpyQueen: ugh, i'll be 30 next year

Kuribonbon: the next big one

KingofGames: You're still a lovely woman, Mai.

HarpyQueen: let it be known that flattery will get you anywhere :v

KingofGames: You're welcome?

Kuribonbon: confused gay spotted in the wild

BlackDragBoi: what a beauty

xGraveKeeperx: the pharaoh in his natural habitat > o >

PeachSunrise: wow, it's been awhile since i've seen a Steve Irwin reference

DiceBoi: may he rest in peace with all the good wild animals...

BikeBoi: amen

 

\---

 

SpookyDM: You know, every time I hear about another sex scandal in America, it makes me really glad to have never been to that country.

PeachSunrise: it's awful, all those poor women

Kuribonbon: some men have come forward too

HarpyQueen: at least they're finally starting to get their shit together and take it seriously.

BlueEyesCEO: If anything like that happens at Kaiba Corp, the accused is fired immediately after finding proof of guilt, regardless of gender.

Kuribonbon: baby dont play that shit

BlackDragBoi: i was about to say, thats pretty cool of you kaiba

KingofGames: Speaking of, is everyone still invited to the annual Christmas party?

BlueEyesCEO: Unless I change my mind, yes.

LilBlueEyes: He wont

DiceBoi: we'll keep an eye out for you ladies, just in case..

BlackDragBoi: Shizuka you stay close to one of us the whole time ok?

KawaiiShi: I can handle myself, Katsuya. :c

BikeBoi: no one is doubting that

HarpyQueen: no offense to Kaiba, but the old businessmen can be sleazy, and we just wanna make sure you're okay, hon

BlueEyesCEO: If anyone at all harasses you, come find me immediately.

KawaiiShi: Are you sure?

BlueEyesCEO: I take the safety of my guests very seriously.

LilBlueEyes: Thats right

LilBlueEyes: No one is gonna mess with you on our watch

PeachSunrise: just be aware of your surroundings at all times

BlackDragBoi: dont accept any drinks or food from strangers

Kuribonbon: dress however you want as long as its semi formal

KingofGames: Don't be afraid to have a good time as well.

SpookyDM: On that note, you can socialize with whoever you please.

KawaiiShi: Will there be dueling demonstrations?

BlueEyesCEO: Yes.

LilBlueEyes: Theres also a charity auction for all the less fortunate kids and those waiting to be adopted

Kuribonbon: plus free food and a live band

BikeBoi: i can still be part of the security this year

xGraveKeeperx: who's gonna duel this year? :o

Kuribonbon: idk i said i would volunteer

BlackDragBoi: its gonna be the year i finally kick ur ass yug

Kuribonbon: ur welcome to try ୧(๑•̀ᗝ•́)૭

HarpyQueen: alright boys, save it for the dueling field :v

KawaiiShi: Thanks, guys. I feel better about going now. <3

KingofGames: Don't forget to bring a coat.

xGraveKeeperx: Papa Pharaoh looking after his children omg > o >

Kuribonbon: lmfao are you glad you invited everyone now?

BlueEyesCEO: I'll regret it in the morning, I'm sure.

Kuribonbon: baby is sleep deprived and needs a nap

BlackDragBoi: take a fucking sleep babes

LilBlueEyes: And theres Jou with the meme out in left field

SpookyDM: That's ending the year right.

HarpyQueen: kinda glad the 'signs as __' meme is dead

BlackDragBoi: same tbh

Kuribonbon: scuse u i love reading abt my fake internet personality

SpookyDM: Yugi, your fake internet personality Is your real personality.

Kuribonbon: babe why cant u drag me like ryou does

KingofGames: Because you don't appreciate my good ones.

BlueEyesCEO: Because you do the work of dragging yourself for me.

PeachSunrise: does that count as dragging lmao

Kuribonbon: ok i rest my case

 

***

 

BikeBoi: what's everyone's favorite christmas song?

DiceBoi: like, in English or..?

BikeBoi: doesn't matter

Kuribonbon: santa baby

BlackDragBoi: grandma got run over by a reindeer

Kuribonbon: you would

PeachSunrise: all i want for christmas is you~

PeachSunrise: the original Mariah Carey version

BikeBoi: solid choice

DiceBoi: Rockin Around the Christmas Tree

Kuribonbon: my favorite seasonal bop tbh

BlackDragBoi: as it should be

xGraveKeeperx: what if you don't know that many christmas songs? u_u

KawaiiShi: Then just go with what you do know!

KawaiiShi: Mine is Have a Holly Jolly Christmas. c:

HarpyQueen: hmm, i'm fond of Mary Did You Know?

KingofGames: There is one version of Silent Night I am rather fond of.

xGraveKeeperx: Little Drummer Boy is one of the only ones i know ._.

BikeBoi: not bad

LilBlueEyes: Youre a mean one mister Grinch

BlueEyesCEO: Don't even think about playing that at the office.

Kuribonbon: again

SpookyDM: Where Are You Christmas? is probably my personal favorite.

Kuribonbon: what about you babe??

BlueEyesCEO: I don't have one.

KingofGames: How about one you dislike the least?

BlueEyesCEO: Are you nerds really going to make me pick one.

Kuribonbon: you have a Dark Magician figure in ur home office in honor of Atem

Kuribonbon: ur just as much a nerd as the rest of us boo

BlueEyesCEO: Traitor.

KingofGames: It's true.

LilBlueEyes: Lmao

BlackDragBoi: #exposed

BlueEyesCEO: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas.

Kuribonbon: ❄ make the yuletide gay ❄

HarpyQueen: tis the season -v-

SpookyDM: The last day of Hanukkah was recently as well.

xGraveKeeperx: and Kwanzaa is coming up :o

PeachSunrise: and Boxing Day!!

LilBlueEyes: Holiday cheer for everyone

BikeBoi: you guys missed the most obvious song

DiceBoi: and what would that be..?

BikeBoi: deck the halls, you heathens

BlackDragBoi: someone rewrite the song and make it about dueling

SpookyDM: Do Not.

Kuribonbon: happy holidays everybody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real world issues are still a thing that exist. I apologize if that's not the sort of thing you wanna see, but stuff is happening right now that cannot be ignored (imo). I didn't touch on net neutrality, but rest assured, as long as the internet remains open source, I will keep writing and posting my work.
> 
> We have at least one more chapter before I close out the year on this silly fanfic. It will probably be more about memes than anything else, so submit your favorite memes from 2017, and I'll see what I can do to make something funny happen. I am also not opposed to new shippy tidbits. (Please help my crops flourish.)
> 
> No matter what you celebrate, I wish you all a good holiday season full of nothing but good things. <3


	30. thats literally just another blue eyes u rich fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things first. I'm finally moving out of my horrid living situation and going back home. That said, I probably won't update anything else for awhile until I can get back on my feet and gain some independence. If you enjoy this fic, consider taking a look at my other recent works in the meantime: [Shadows on the Horizon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13601706/chapters/31224813) , [We Keep This Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13431861) , [We May Shatter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12925425/chapters/29536512) , and [A King With No Crown](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12320562/chapters/28011567).
> 
> Disclaimer: Last time I'll say this, but I would really hate for anyone to get offended, that's not my aim. The views expressed in this chapter are entirely the character's, and NOT my own. Ship whatever you like, just please be respectful of people's feelings if their opinions differ from yours.
> 
> Thanks for reading and sticking with me this long! I hope you guys enjoy. <3
> 
> New username guide:
> 
> Marshmallon = Yugi  
> LivingHorus = Atem  
> DeepEyesCEO = Seto  
> PokiDraco = Mokuba  
> ShiningFriendship = Anzu  
> FeatherDuster = Mai  
> BlackForestWitch = Shizuka  
> RedEyesBlkDragMe/NotYourDoggo = Jou  
> Necrofear = Ryou  
> xDeathLordx = Malik (as opposed to Yami Marik)  
> StrikeNinja = Otogi/Duke  
> SuperRoboCop = Honda

**To: (Blue Eyes White) Dragon Up!**

 

BlackDragBoi: first order of business in the new year

BlackDragBoi: new year, new usernames

DiceBoi: and a new chat name... if you're feelin frisky...

Kuribonbon: im always feelin frisky

SpookyDM: Ah, you got to it before I could.

Kuribonbon: im in ur head now

SpookyDM: That's a very dangerous place to be, you know.

BlackDragBoi: my bfs nerdy goth brain aside

PeachSunrise: do we all have to change our names??

BlackDragBoi: ye, thats kinda the point

HarpyQueen: then we need to change the chat name, too :v

BikeBoi: how could we forget

xGraveKeeperx: can we at least use our current names for other accounts? :o

BlackDragBoi: sure why not

Kuribonbon: this is already my name on insta so nbd

LilBlueEyes: Follow for more soft punk

KawaiiShi: Aw, it's not the same without all the emojis attached. uwu

KingofGames: I think I'm open to suggestions. Anything I come up with will be predictable.

xGraveKeeperx: that's not always a bad thing > o >

BlackDragBoi: ok fine i'll go first

 

 **BlackDragBoi** changed their name to **RedEyesBlkDragMe**.

 

PeachSunrise: long, but interesting

 

 **Kuribonbon** changed their name to **Marshmallon**.

 

BlueEyesCEO: You could have picked a much better monster.

Marshmallon: in this house we love and support underrated monsters

PeachSunrise: y'know what, you're so right!!

 

 **PeachSunrise** changed their name to **ShiningFriendship**.

 

HarpyQueen: i'm sensing a theme here :v

KawaiiShi: Favorite duel monsters? :o

xGraveKeeperx: right on! 8D

 

 **SpookyDM** changed their name to **Necrofear**.

 

RedEyesBlkDragMe: really babe

Necrofear: Ghostfucker was taken.

Marshmallon: the only suitable reason not to use that name

HarpyQueen: i'm already queen of Harpy Ladies what would i even change mine to? . v .

KawaiiShi: Oh! What about the one spell card you like?

HarpyQueen: which one, sweetpea? :<>

LilBlueEyes: What does it do

DiceBoi: Pot of Greed?

BikeBoi: first of all, how dare you

ShiningFriendship: it's been 20 years and we still don't know

Marshmallon: lmfao

KawaiiShi: Um, it gets rid of all the spells and traps on the field?

HarpyQueen: ahh, that one! good choice <3

 

 **HarpyQueen** changed their name to **FeatherDuster**.

 

KawaiiShi: Yeah, that one! ^^

KingofGames: I think only a few of you will appreciate this one.

BlueEyesCEO: I'm not translating it.

KingofGames: You won't have to.

 

 **KingofGames** changed their name to **LivingHorus**.

 

Marshmallon: aw thats cute

xGraveKeeperx: and technically true! XD

BlueEyesCEO: Unbelievable.

LilBlueEyes: Okay my turn

Necrofear: An admirable choice, Atem.

LivingHorus: Thank you, Bakura.

 

 **LilBlueEyes** changed their name to **PokiDraco**.

 

FeatherDuster: guessing that's an actual card? :<>

PokiDraco: [You bet](https://scontent-mia3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t34.0-0/p280x280/28383096_10210890660127412_2006064838_n.jpg?oh=72fdc95b59a823b526ffb2cf56836f67&oe=5A94119E)

Marshmallon: ur turn babe

BlueEyesCEO: Why.

LivingHorus: Why not?

FeatherDuster: there's no judgement in this chat, right? :v

Necrofear: Right.

 

 **BlueEyesCEO** changed their name to **DeepEyesCEO**.

 

RedEyesBlkDragMe: thats literally just another blue eyes u rich fuck

DeepEyesCEO: Dragonfucker was taken.

DiceBoi: holy shit...

ShiningFriendship: there's that Seto Kaiba Brand™ of humor

RedEyesBlkDragMe: rgsthdyfjugkjhgf

Marshmallon: i love shizuka so i wont say what im actually thinking

Necrofear: We know, Yugi.

KawaiiShi: Oh, pssh. I've heard you and Katsuya on the phone before.

Marshmallon: she knows

BikeBoi: knows what?

RedEyesBlkDragMe: she knows

ShiningFriendship: i hate when they do that!!

PokiDraco: Ikr

 

 **xGraveKeeperx** changed their name to **xDeathLordx**.

 

DiceBoi: #2 edgy 4 me

BikeBoi: no one is gonna get that reference bro

xDeathLordx: my bike is named Lady Death > o >

Necrofear: An apt name if ever I heard one.

 

 **DiceBoi** changed their name to **StrikeNinja**.

 

LivingHorus: I remember that monster.

StrikeNinja: it was either this, or Orgoth the Relentless..

Marshmallon: both are v good choices also

KawaiiShi: Hmm, let's see...

PokiDraco: Need some help

KawaiiShi: Nah, I think I got it!

 

 **KawaiiShi** changed their name to **BlackForestWitch**.

 

ShiningFriendship: that's a very useful card!!

xDeathLordx: and a good choice ^_^b

RedEyesBlkDragMe: alright honda pony up

Marshmallon: last man standing

BikeBoi: do i gotta

DeepEyesCEO: If I'm being forced into this mess, then so are you.

 

 **BikeBoi** changed their name to **SuperRoboCop**.

 

SuperRoboCop: happy now, you heathens

xDeathLordx: yes! =w=

Marshmallon: are we taking back heathenism culture

ShiningFriendship: i'm all for it!!

StrikeNinja: the gays are takin everything back..

SuperRoboCop: oh shit

FeatherDuster: as it should be :v

RedEyesBlkDragMe: lmao u r fine honda

Necrofear: And now the second order of business. The chat name.

xDeathLordx: i can't wait for this > o >

LivingHorus: Should it be a happy one to counter all the bad things happening in the world?

PokiDraco: Half the US is flooded

ShiningFriendship: and the other half is on fire

Marshmallon: im feelin some solidarity in this chilis tonight

PokiDraco: Its so hard to keep track of memes these days

BlackForestWitch: That's what I have Katsuya for, honestly.

Necrofear: Me, too.

RedEyesBlkDragMe: ok thats fair

 

 **Marshmallon** changed the name of the conversation to " **card-wielding gays™** ".

 

SuperRoboCop: featuring the designated ally

StrikeNinja: we would never forget..

xDeathLordx: the good ally ^^

FeatherDuster: on that note, this lady is off to work -v-

ShiningFriendship: later, babe!! <3

RedEyesBlkDragMe: dang time zones

 

*******

 

PokiDraco: Guess who got a dog for christmas

SuperRoboCop: you did not

PokiDraco: [Did too](http://www.jo-karsiberians.com/images/litters/2012/puppy-4.jpg)

StrikeNinja: holy shit..

ShiningFriendship: ohmigosh!! it's so cute!!

LivingHorus: Bastet is not overly fond of him quite yet.

Marshmallon: give it time babe

FeatherDuster: aw, what's his name? > v >

PokiDraco: His name is Steel after the dog from Balto and hes a 3 month old siberian husky

BlackForestWitch: Isn't he the dog that tries to ruin Balto? :o

PokiDraco: I love him ok

Necrofear: Every good hero needs a villain.

RedEyesBlkDragMe: wow, what a fluff

Marshmallon: he likes to nap in the fridge lmao

DeepEyesCEO: He still needs to be properly house trained.

xDeathLordx: i'm not even a dog person, but i wanna pet him > o >

ShiningFriendship: same here!!

PokiDraco: As it should be

StrikeNinja: now kaiba just needs a dragon

Marshmallon: too bad dragons dont actually exist

DeepEyesCEO: I'm breaking up with you.

Marshmallon: wtf babe lemme finish

Marshmallon: too bad dragons arent real or i would try to make sure you got one

LivingHorus: Large or small?

Marshmallon: a babby he can cuddle in the office or smth when i am not around

DeepEyesCEO: Oh.

Necrofear: Well, if you don't marry him, I just might.

RedEyesBlkDragMe: neither of us are poly tho

FeatherDuster: that boy is a keeper -v-

Marshmallon: what did i tell you abt flattering me

Necrofear: Not to do it until you've had your dose of caffeine?

Marshmallon: jk you can flatter me anytime bby~

DeepEyesCEO: Were you serious about the dragon.

Marshmallon: you got us a cat i think i can try and return the favor

LivingHorus: We would have to fireproof the manor.

DeepEyesCEO: Get me a dragon, and I'll put marriage on the negotiating table.

Marshmallon: deal

xDeathLordx: things are heating up in the kaiba household > o >

PokiDraco: Theyd better not

BlackForestWitch: ^^

 

*******

 

**To: one (1) spook**

RedEyesBlkDragMe: thanks for the bday present again babe <3

Necrofear: Just couldn't wait until I got home, could you?

RedEyesBlkDragMe: sorry i got antsy

Necrofear: That's alright, I hope you enjoy them just as much as I enjoyed making them for you. <3

RedEyesBlkDragMe: damn, i love when u spoil me

Necrofear: You're very welcome, and I love spoiling you, too.

 

*******

 

RedEyesBlkDragMe: for my bday, if anyone ships me w the Rich Blue Fucker, u immediately get sent to the shadow realm

RedEyesBlkDragMe: no takebacksies

StrikeNinja: is that too soon...

Marshmallon: its never too soon to ship jounouchi katsuya w actual love and kindness in human form instead

Necrofear: Oh, is that me?

DeepEyesCEO: As much as I dislike you, I would never stoop that low.

RedEyesBlkDragMe: i'll take that as a compliment

ShiningFriendship: wait u forgot the disclaimer!!

SuperRoboCop: i see no such thing

FeatherDuster: i was going to post about the #NotYourDog joke, but this is way better o v o

RedEyesBlkDragMe: actually u kno what

PokiDraco: Oh no

 

 **RedEyesBlkDragMe** changed their name to **NotYourDoggo**.

 

xDeathLordx: did i wake up to #drama again :o

NotYourDoggo: no more dog jokes either i'm #tired

LivingHorus: Well, we cannot control what others do.

Marshmallon: tired and gay boys

StrikeNinja: tired and gay...

NotYourDoggo: anyway i love my bf Ryou Bakura and no amount of shipping me w a guy whose guts i literally hate is gonna change that

DeepEyesCEO: You're a third-rate duelist with a fourth-rate deck.

NotYourDoggo: and ur the biggest dick in Japan

DeepEyesCEO: I could wipe the floor with you if only I could see you from way up here.

ShiningFriendship: idk about you guys, but i think a sense of normalcy has returned to my world

NotYourDoggo: oh yeah, how is ur ivory tower these days? crumbling around ya in a sea of rubble?

Necrofear: They could be at this for quite awhile. Does anyone want to come over for some tea?

Marshmallon: u know im in

LivingHorus: Is it really alright?

SuperRoboCop: yeah, sometimes u just gotta let em go at it

xDeathLordx: tea sounds wonderful, Kura =3=

FeatherDuster: aw, why not -v-

DeepEyesCEO: The only way you'll ever see it is from a distance, dweeb.

NotYourDoggo: i was in a gang for years, [i aint scared](https://78.media.tumblr.com/e722c07d19f2a344b1677f1c83ba10f7/tumblr_npjcdg32p71sgi24yo1_500.jpg)

BlackForestWitch: Oh, I love that comic! * o *

PokiDraco: Arent you the least bit concerned for Jou

BlackForestWitch: Once he gets going, it's pretty hard to stop him.

ShiningFriendship: fair enough

 

*******

 

FeatherDuster: a quick thank you to almost everyone in this chat sending me the same valentine card~

ShiningFriendship: aren't you tired of that joke by now?

FeatherDuster: not really -v-

Necrofear: It's one of the harmless ones that got popular.

NotYourDoggo: if no one asks u to be mai valentine, then somethin is wrong w the world

Marshmallon: my bi lil heart is so warm

 

*******

 

**To: flareship hell**

 

Marshmallon: i was serious about the dragon btw

LivingHorus: Were you serious about the marriage?

DeepEyesCEO: We'll see.

Marshmallon: idk yet but we can see how things work out

LivingHorus: Are we going to celebrate our anniversary?

Marshmallon: oh yeah!! when did we say that was??

DeepEyesCEO: Sunday.

Marshmallon: wanna just go out for dinner?

LivingHorus: Dinner and a duel?

DeepEyesCEO: I'll make the arrangements.

Marshmallon: still think its wild we've been together a whole year

LivingHorus: I hope we're all together for many more. <3

Marshmallon: so sappy i love it <3

Marshmallon: wait, seto has a meeting in five mins

DeepEyesCEO: And?

LivingHorus: Just something to think about among all the mundane business talks.

Marshmallon: i wish i could see his face rn

DeepEyesCEO: **face.png**

Marshmallon: of mhygod

LivingHorus: lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some changes to the fic/notes as follows:
> 
> \- Changing my timeline bc I'm dumb and need someone to yell @ me about these things. This fic takes place five years after the Ceremonial Duel, and does not account for the events in DSoD. Everyone should therefore be 22 - 23 years old now (Assuming Shizuka was 13 in Battle City, that would still put her at 18 now. Mokuba was about ten? in Battle City, so he should be 15 - 16. Let me know if my math is off.) I'll have to retcon a few things, but I think it will be overall worth it in the end.
> 
> \- I've actually been sitting on the Steel thing for like 6 months? Whoops!! I'm glad to finally reveal him, which means we are one more step closer to where I ultimately want my verse to go.
> 
> \- I'm sorry the meme-centric chapter didn't happen. I have a lot going on in my life right now, and most of it isn't good. I had to really make myself write this chapter, and I don't know how much more of this I have in me. I really enjoy writing the long fics I seem to be known for now, but this fic will always be close to my heart. I hope to keep it up for as long as possible, so if you have any ideas, please let me know!! I enjoy hearing your thoughts, and even if I can't make them work, that doesn't mean I don't value your input.
> 
> \- Malik literally did name his bike Lady Death. It's canon, I swear. (My brain is dying, but I'll put up a link soon enough to show I didn't just pull that out of my ass.)
> 
> \- Ryou made Jou his favorite dessert for his birthday. I may be biased, but that boy is a keeper.
> 
> \- Yes, Seto took a selfie of him at work, probably with his office view as a backdrop. He is Like That™ as we all know.


End file.
